


The Champion Named Link

by Infuzion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU in where the plot is different but the setting is near identical, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, He talks but it's rare, Height Differences, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other BOTW Characters appearance, Pining, Political Marriage, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Violence, War, Zoras can tranform into Hylian, there maybe minor changes in the lore, there's a culture behind that shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infuzion/pseuds/Infuzion
Summary: When Zelda is married to Mipha of the Zora, Link is to follow her to Zora's Domain as he is her appointed knight. Champion of Hyrule, he holds the burden of a long ago prophecy and the burden of being Zelda's knight. All of which he is perfectly fine to hold, heavy as it may be.But when his eyes lay upon Prince Sidon, Lady Mipha's younger brother, his heart wavers slowly. The path of silence he chose to take uncoils to the bright smile of Sidon. And when he finally believes there is a chance to take a different path, the prophecy rings true, bringing him back to his silent path of duty and loyalty.War looms ahead, threatening a future he longs to see beside Prince Sidon. As Champion, he must traverse on and leave behind any notion of possibility for a life beyond as a knight.





	1. Wedding Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on a whim. I told myself I shouldn't start anything new, especially one with multiple chapters, but the story wouldn't leave and my inspiration deepened. Thus, this fanfic was born, haha. 
> 
> In this story, Zoras can shape shift into Hylians. It's mostly explained in the story too, so I won't go into detail here. I changed the plot, making it an alternate universe, but the setting is pretty much the same. The lore is similar, with changes here and there to fit into the storyline (it's been a while since I finished playing the game though, so my apologies if some things sound off, especially when it comes to name of locations and landmarks). Lord Jabu-Jabu is mentioned, but not much other characters from different Zelda games will be mentioned other than him (I needed him for a purpose). 
> 
> Now, I am a big fan of Link/Zelda, but this story worked best with Link/Sidon. That isn't to say I don't like the Link/Sidon pairing because I do. But, if there are mentions of Link admiring Zelda...yeah, it stems from my favor of Link/Zelda. Don't worry though, it is strictly platonic. The main pairing is, of course, Link/Sidon. :)

A pair of blond hair and blue eye Hylians stood before a large mirror. The girl twiddled with her fingers nervously as she looked at herself. Her blond hair was wrapped in a bun, adorned in sparkling pearls and blue silent princess flowers. Her ball gown dress was a light shade of blue and white to match the flower. Delicate laces of silver hemmed the sides. A silvery clasp was snug around her waist. The dress was low against her chest, revealing her fine collar bones. A pearl necklace wrapped around her neck. Dangling, white glass spheres hung from her pointed ears. Princess Zelda was magnificent in her wedding gown. She turned to Link who stood slightly behind her, silently watching on. A small smile fluttered on her lips. 

“What do you think?” she asked.

Link stared. He wasn’t much of a fashion person, but even he had the decency to nod his head in agreement. She was pretty—beautiful. He was sure that her spouse to be would be entranced by her majestic beauty. However, Princess Zelda frowned. 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be liked,” she said worriedly. 

Link shook his head. There wasn’t any need for her to worry. Princess Zelda was a fine lady. Kind and giving, a natural benevolent leader. The Zoras would love her, even her mate. 

Sighing, Zelda shrugged her shoulder. “I’m not going to get much more words out of you, am I?”

He wasn’t sure what she meant. Link thought his nodding and shaking was enough of an answer. But seeing how anxious she was, he thought it might be better to say something. He opened his mouth, ready to compliment her and tell her she should be confident as nothing was going to go wrong, but he was interrupted with a knock to her chamber doors. 

Turning, he watched as Zelda told whoever was behind the door to enter. His back straightened immediately when King Rhoam entered. 

King Rhoam was an older gentleman with white hair and a body that looked stout, but was really all muscle. He looked over to Zelda, smiling gently when he saw his daughter. Striding up to her, he held his hands out. Zelda took them in hers. 

“Father,” she said. 

“Ah, Zelda, you look beautiful,” King Rhoam said. He glanced over to Link and grinned. “Don’t you agree, Link?”

He nodded. What else was there to say? It wouldn't deny it. But then it wasn’t like there was much to deny. Link always did think Zelda was pretty. Even when he was captain of the Hyrule Knights and only saw her from afar, her long blond hair and piercing blue eyes were always a sight to catch atop the castle walls from where she watched their training. 

“Do you think the Zoras will be fine with...this?” she asked, waving to herself. “Maybe I should have researched their traditional clothes and dressed in that instead.”

“Nonsense!” Rhoam exclaimed. “You look absolutely perfect! Princess Mipha will be thrilled to see you.”

“I’ve never even met her, father. How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know her father, King Dorephan. It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so...” Zelda looked away worriedly. But then quickly put on a bright smile. “I’ll miss you.”

“And I, too, Zelda.” Rhoam sighed. “You’re my only child and I’m to send you away to marry. I’ll have no heir. Honestly, I told King Dorephan maybe he should marry Princess Mipha into our kingdom instead, but he wouldn’t have any of it.” Rhoam grumbled with a frown. “He has a son, too.”

“It can’t be helped. Hyrule doesn’t have accommodations for Zoras who need to be near bodies of water at all times. Even traveling this far can be harmful. Besides, Hyrule will be fine. You’re still young, father. I’m sure you can find another Queen.”

“You would allow me to marry another?” Rhoam’s thick eyebrows rose in surprise. 

Zelda’s own turned downward. Hesitantly, she said, “I do miss mother and no one could ever replace her. But, I also want you to be happy, father. Please, find happiness too.”

King Rhoam smiled. He cupped her cheeks and nodded. “I will, daughter. I will. Now, come, there is still much to do before the Zoras arrive. A wedding ceremony is to be held here first!” 

The rest of the day was left to observing the decoration of the wedding, which was to be held outside at the Sacred Grounds right in front of the Hyrule castle, food tasting, and last minute adjustments to Zelda’s wedding dress. Around noon, the Zora entourage finally arrived with a subdue carriage of deep blue and gray. Few of the Zora knights looked Hylian while others were in the shape of fish like creatures. They had tailed fins on their heads and finned limbs. Even their teeth were sharp. It was quite the sight to behold. Link thought it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t help it. He had never seen such a thing before. 

Their skin were sometimes a shade of blue, red, or muddy green. It shined in the glistening sunlight. Many of the Hylian citizens who came to see the ceremony also stared in awe. The children wandered closer, some even in courage to touch their skin. Fortunately, the Zora knights were kind enough to allow them to touch without much of a fuss. 

Finally, the carriage door opened. A young Hylian looking woman stepped out—not much older than Zelda. Her hair was a bright shade of red, adorned in a gold circlet with weaving chains and blue gems. Similar jewelry wrapped around her neck, arms, and wrists. Her skin was a peachy color with red lips to match her hair. Gold, amber eyes glanced around, then settled on Zelda and Link. She smile tentatively. 

“Princess Mipha,” King Rhoam said with a loud booming voice as he walked toward her. “Welcome to Hyrule castle! I hope your journey wasn’t too problematic.”

“It was fine,” Mipha said. Her voice was high, sweet, and melodic. Her smile turned confident. “Ran into some bokoblins, but nothing the Zora knights couldn’t handle.”

“Oh, good, good! Come, please, meet my daughter, Princess Zelda. I know not of your traditions, sorry, if you’re okay with meeting the bride before the ceremony?”

“It’s fine.” Mipha nodded her head. She followed King Rhoam, approaching them elegantly with a straight back and lifted head. She stopped in front of Zelda, then bowed. “A pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule.” She straightened once more, offering another tender smile. “I am Lady Mipha of Zora.”

“Please to meet you too,” Zelda replied with a curtsy. She pointed to Link, then said, “This is Link, my appointed Knight and Champion. He’s to come with me to Zora’s Domain. Is that...okay?”

“Yes. Do you also wish to bring a handmaiden with you?” 

“No, it’s quite alright. Just Link.” 

Mipha nodded once more. After introductions, they were led to the Sacred Grounds where a priest stood in waiting. A few of the Zora knights came with them and watched. Both Princess Zelda and Lady Mipha walked to the center of the circular alter. Link stood close by as usual in silence. The priest raised the book in hand and began his sermon. 

The ceremony ended an hour later, but the feasting would last till nightfall. Tomorrow morning, both he and Zelda would leave with the Zora entourage on the journey to Zora’s Domain. Throughout the celebration, Link kept close to Princess Zelda. He trailed her as usual, keeping silent and on guard in case anything happened. Nothing did other than Mipha’s curious glances at him. But he remained diligent in his role as a silent knight. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, the music and laughter still echoing in the air, Link followed Zelda and Mipha to the castle courtyard where many of the Guardians were still laying around, inactive. The Sheikah clan was still in the midst of researching the creatures which were found buried beneath the grounds of Hyrule. Princess Zelda also helped a lot in the research. Link believed that if Zelda wasn’t a princess, she would have become a great scholar in research of ancient items.

He stopped in his tracks, letting the two explore on their own, but always keeping them in sight. Zelda was explaining to Mipha what the Guardians were and their current research on them. His pointy ears perked a little when he caught his name on their lips. 

“Link?” Zelda asked with a tilted head at Mipha. “Ah, he’s my knight. He was captain of the Hylian Knights and is the current Champion. He became the captain and Champion quite young. During a duel that happens every four years, the current Champion can be challenged. If none can defeat the old Champion, they remain Champion, but if a new knight defeats the old one, they become the new Champion. Link became the Champion when he was only fifteen. No one could defeat him, so he remained Champion and eventually became the captain of the Hylian Knights. My father is quite proud of him.”

Mipha let out a hum. “That is very interesting. He is the strongest warrior then?”

“I guess you can say so.” 

“So, now that he is leaving with you, what of his title as Champion?”

“It will remain. Link’s title as Champion will go unchanged, but the duels will probably continue to see who is the best warrior. At least...until someone else defeats Link.”

“I see.” Mipha curiously glanced over her shoulder again, eying him. “Does he always...follow you?”

Zelda giggled. “He is my knight, so yes.”

Their conversation turned quieter. Link couldn’t hear them anymore despite still being able to see them. He was quite curious why Mipha wanted to know more about him. There wasn’t anything interesting about himself. Maybe the Zoras weren’t use to a knight following royalty around? Whatever the reason, Link kept his questions to himself. Becoming Champion was a dream of his since he was a child, but the duty that came with it was a harsh burden, something he learned quite quickly as soon as the title was given to him. Even more so as he was chosen to become Zelda’s appointed knight. The once exuberance he had as a child matured. His silence was not because of some image, but because he himself troubled over his position. Did he truly deserve the title of Champion? And to hold it for so long? The Master Sword snug on his back felt heavier with each passing year, doubling with every four years when rising potential Hylian knights lost to him. Was he truly meant to carry the Master Sword and defeat the calamity that was said in the prophecy that was to come every hundred years? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the Master Sword remained in his hands and would continue to be until another defeats him. 

Princess Zelda and Lady Mipha returned moments later, still in the midst of talk. He kept away to allow them some privacy, but still he followed when they entered the castle once more. The celebration came to a close and the Zoras were taken to their respective rooms to stay for the night. Lady Mipha was directed to another room as she and Zelda were not to share until they consummated. And that wouldn’t happen until he and Zelda reached Zora’s Domain where another wedding was to be held, but in the ceremony of the Zoras. 

The night was silent and uneventful. But when morning came, servants ran about in a frenzy, lugging whatever trunk and chest Zelda had packed with her. Link was not at her side which left him feeling anxious. He hadn’t left her side in so long, so it felt odd to not have her in sight. But he had to get Epona, his wonderful brown mare, as he was not going to leave her behind. Reins in hand, he led her to where the Zora carriage waited. Zelda was there with Mipha. Once his blue eyes landed her, he let out a breath of relief. She was fine. Of course she was. It had only been a few minutes when he left her to retrieve Epona. Nothing could have happened in those few minutes. 

He reached them, observing the last trunk hauled into a cart being pulled by more horses. He turned to Princess Zelda and Mipha. They were going to ride in the carriage while he rode Epona alongside the other Zora knights. Although, the Zora knights were mostly on foot, choosing not to ride a horse as they were not use to riding it. Once everything was packed away and Zelda bid her last farewell to King Rhoam, entering the carriage with Mipha, Link mounted on Epona and their journey began. 

The way to Zora’s Domain would take around a few days, five probably, if he was just traveling alone with not much to pack and just him and Epona. But they were traveling with a carriage and carts that housed Zelda’s items as well as dowry. The trek would take much longer. He and the Zora captain knight—Link learned his name to be Bazz—both agreed it would take about three weeks. Almost a month as they would probably be resting during the night as well. This also meant they had to be on guard for most of the time. Traveling in such a big crowd attracted attention, be it from the Yiga Clan or Bokoblins. 

And nightfall was dangerous in the lands. Cursed Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and Moblins rose from the soil, roaming the night and attacking travelers. They weren’t hard to kill, but they were annoying as even with smashed bones, they could easily reattach themselves together as long as their head remained intact. More often than not, it was the number of them that injured or killed travelers. 

They didn’t want any casualties on the way, so he and Bazz rotated knights for who kept watch for the night. On the journey, Link learned few of the Zora knights’ names. There was Torfeau, Gaddison, Rivan, and Dunma, who was also the daughter of Rivan. Of the ones he had gotten close to, only Rivan was in his true form. He had wanted to ask why that was, but wasn’t sure if it was rude to ask. Luckily, it was Zelda’s curious nature that ended up having her ask instead. 

At night while they lounged around a campfire, Zelda turned to Mipha and asked, “Is there a reason why some of you look like Hylians and others have the form of a Zora?” 

Mipha tilted her head. “Yes. Our true form can only be shown once we are married. It is considered sacred and seeing the true form when one is not yet married is considered bad luck. You, too, will see my form once we...um...” Mipha blushed, unable to finish her sentence. 

However, Zelda seemed to have understood her. She nodded her head. “I understand,” she said. 

Even Link understood what Mipha was trying to say. Until Zelda and she consummated their marriage, Lady Mipha was to remain in her Hylian form. Link tilted his head, hoping to hide a blush. He wasn’t a virgin by any means. He’s had his fair share of tumbling in the sheets, sometimes with fellow Hylian knights—there were many that didn’t mind bedding the Hylian Champion, some even had it as a to-do list during their lifetime—but it didn’t mean he still didn’t flush at the thought of it. 

It also seemed he wasn’t the only one. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Torfeau also looked away with red cheeks. Fortunately for them, the conversation steered away from the embarrassing topic, leading to more questions on Zora’s culture and their land. 

Link learned a lot. Zora’s Domain was situated near waterfalls where a constant flow of water entered their palace. Sleeping areas for most Zoras consisted of pools where they slept. Those who remained in Hylian form slept in beds, just like Hylians. Zoras were also slow to age, having long lifespans. This meant that Mipha was much older than she looked. It surprised him and Zelda. 

Their choice of travel was by foot or swimming. All Zoras were good at swimming. It came naturally to them. Mipha even suggested teaching Zelda how to swim once they reached her home to which Zelda readily agreed. Link, on the other hand, already knew how to swim. He did much of it when he was a child and playing with other children. Although, as the Hyrule Champion, he didn’t swim as much as before now. Thinking on it, he sort of missed it. 

They eventually turned in for the night. Zelda and Mipha went back to the carriage while Link kept watch with the other Zora knights. There was a scuffle with some cursed Bokoblins, but nothing they couldn’t handle. By morning, the cursed monsters returned to their home, beneath the land. And their travel resumed. 

By the end of the month, their group finally reached their destination. The way to Zora’s Domain had been littered with lightning Lizalfos, a trouble for all the Zora knights as lightning was a weakness of theirs—one strike could kill them—so Link did most of the work by wiping them out. Careful stealth techniques and well aimed shots from his bow took down most of them from afar without being noticed. His ability with the bow and sword gained many of the Zora knights favor. Some even wished to spar with him once they reached the Domain. 

The rest of the trip was easy. 

They crossed a long bridge of blue, crystal like arches. Link looked up in awe. It was beautiful. The palace was like a sculpture of shining crystals. Looping waterways wrapped around the palace and waterfalls cascaded from the sides. As he looked around, however, Link noticed there were few children. Zelda, who had grown tired of sitting in the carriage, opt to ride on Epona with Link. Sitting behind her, he noticed she was frowning. 

“Where are all the children?” she asked quietly. 

Link shrugged. He wanted to know too. Zelda looked down to Mipha and asked. The Lady Mipha, who stood beside them, glanced up at Zelda, replying, “Young Zoras can’t shift into their Hylian form quite yet. Sometimes they can, but not for long. Those who can’t remain away from the populace. There is another area in the palace where most of them stay and learn the technique. Those who can are allowed to be around others. The only adults who can be around the children who cannot transform yet, are their family or Zoras who have taken a sacred oath to Lord Jabu-Jabu, the deity who watches over Zora’s Domain.” 

“Interesting,” Zelda muttered. 

_Very interesting_ , thought Link. They walked across the bridge. Zelda wanted to edge closer to the side, so Link directed Epona slightly closer. They were up really high. Below the bridge was a wide river. In the distance, there was a waterfall. The loud crashing of falling water could be heard even from where they stood. Zelda took in the sight of Zora’s Domain in wonder. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said to Link. 

He nodded in agreement. It really was. Colorful corals, hues of blue, and rushing glistening water was amazing. He kept surveying the area until they reached the end of the bridge. Waiting there was another young man. The moment they came into view, the young looking Hylian male—though most likely a Zora—began waving his arms excitedly. The closer they came, Link could see the other person was smiling broadly. He had long red hair, much the same as Mipha, tied back with a twisting gold ribbon. Sitting atop his pate was a small, golden crown with a sapphire embedded in the middle. When they finally reached him, he rushed forward and embraced Mipha in a tight hug, lifting her off her feet. She was much smaller in height compare to him. He stood a near half body taller than her. 

“Sidon,” Mipha said between laughs, “put me down! You’re a prince!” 

“Oh!” Sidon gently put her back down. He turned to Link and Zelda, bowing low. “A pleasure to meet my sister-in-law to be. I am Prince Sidon, Mipha’s younger brother.” He stood up and gave them a winning smile. 

Like Mipha, Sidon remained in Hylian form, however, he was quite different in that his height towered over most Hylian’s average height. Link was tall even for a Hylian, but Sidon was much taller. Even on Epona, he barely looked down. They were almost at equal eyesight! 

“And who is this?” Sidon asked. His golden eyes turned to Link. 

He was handsome and at the same time, pretty. Straight nose, sharp, pretty eyes, and angular jawline. Link could see how Sidon was related to Mipha. She was pretty and petite. He guessed such genes just ran in the family. 

“This is Link, my appointed knight,” Zelda answered for him. 

“Nice to meet you, Link,” Sidon greeted. 

Link nodded his head. When he didn’t answer, he noticed Sidon blink with a curious expression. He looked away, not wanting to have to answer more questions. He got lucky as Mipha shooed Sidon away, saying they needed to get to the ball room to start the ceremony. Before continuing, Zelda chose to get off the horse and walk beside Mipha. 

Zelda, no longer in her wedding gown, was dressed in trousers and a blue, long sleeve tunic. Mipha had told her that she needed to dressed in the traditional garb of a Zora for the ceremony. It was an outfit made by Mipha; it was tradition to have the outfit made by hand from the bride. Surprisingly when Zelda tried it on, it fit her perfectly despite the fact the two had never met until a month ago. Mipha confided she did have a little help from King Rhoam, but was glad it fitted her. 

It was a skin tight shirt and pants. A blue hue of color with scaled armor padding. Across her shoulder and wrapped around Zelda’s torso and waist was a light blue sash, similar to the one Mipha wore. The emblem of the Zoras was embroidered in silver threads. Zelda’s hair was tied up, fitted inside a helm shaped like a Zora’s true form. 

She turned to Link, just as she had done so on the morning of the wedding ceremony in Hyrule. “What do you think?” she asked. 

Link tilted his head. Again, he didn’t understand why she asked him of all people. It wasn’t like he was going to tell her she looked ugly. In fact, he thought Zelda looked beautiful in anything she wore. Call it loyalty or what-not, but Link honestly believed so. His lips curled upward in a small smile that he didn’t often give and nodded his head. Zelda smiled back shyly. 

“Good,” she said. 

She joined with Mipha outside the doors of the changing room and together, with Link following closely, they walked to the ball room arm in arm. They entered and Link quietly sneaked to the side, entering the crowd of Zoras while Zelda and Lady Mipha walked down the isle. The ball room was already filled with many Zoras. Some in their Hylian form, many others in their Zora form. At the alter was a Zora priest and beside him, stood a large Zora. He nearly reached the ceiling. Link assumed that was King Dorephan; probably where Sidon received his height from. Beside the king was Prince Sidon, still smiling that charming smile. As he walked though the crowd, he caught bits of whisper of female and male voices, crowing about how handsome Sidon was. Link took another look at the prince. Yes, Sidon was handsome. He already silently establishedn that when he first saw him. Even he could stare at Sidon and never get tired at looking at him. Link shook his head. Perhaps in another lifetime, he could have considered the possibility of starting something with him, but not in this lifetime. He was much too busy. 

He edged closer to the alter, stopping only when he was close enough to reach Zelda if something was to happen. He highly doubted as the Zoras and Hylian had a good relation for thousands of years and none would dare to ruin it. 

The priest, called Kapson, began the rites. Much like the Hylian, the Zora’s ceremony lasted an hour. And then the celebration began. Music, dancing, and feasting filled the palace and all throughout Zora’s Domain. Zelda was properly introduced to King Dorephan and then introduced to many of the other Zora councilman. All the while, Link watched from afar. They hadn’t gotten to rest since arriving, but Link stood and kept his face neutral. He’d been through worst and lasted the day. This was nothing. 

But when night fell and Zelda and Mipha climbed the stairs to Mipha’s chamber, he was led to his bunk in the barracks with the other Zora knights and was glad for it. His tired feet, aching and sore, was granted reprieve. He didn’t even care he still smelled like sweat and dirt from the journey from Hyrule to Zora’s Domain. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	2. Prince Sidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< I hope I keep this on a roll and keep writing.

He woke early the next day and was thankfully led to a bath where the Zora knights washed. It was next to a small waterfall, to help wash away the dirt first, then a heated pool was nearby to relax. A small bar of soap was given to him to clean with. He stripped and stepped into the chilled waterfall. He quickly rinsed, soaping himself, then hurriedly stepped into the bath to soak. Sighing, he relaxed into the water, but he didn’t take long, despite wanting to. He quickly got out, dried and dressed in his new clothes. His other pair had disappeared which he assumed was taken away by a one of the younger Zora knights in training so it could be washed. 

Freshly clean, he stalked his way through the palace, getting lost twice before he bumped into Prince Sidon. Link blinked. He tilted his head, looking up at the Zora prince. Chiseled body even through the royal red garbs and enticing gold eyes, Link couldn’t look away. 

“Ah, Link, correct? The chosen knight of Princess Zelda! I wanted to talk with you during the celebration yesterday, but I couldn’t find the chance to! Too many councilmen and being the prince and all, a duty I had to stay and talk business.” Sidon sighed dramatically. 

Link tilted his head. Like with Zelda who easily tired of court mannerism, he didn’t understand what it felt like. As a knight, all he really did was follow her around—and fight off any villains that dare to kidnap or harm her. He tried to pay attention, but most times he kept guard. And that was already a hard job. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent. When Prince Sidon showed no motion to leave him, Link flitted a small smile. He stepped around the prince, hoping it wasn’t rude and continued on down the hall with no idea of where he was going. 

It dawned on him a few minutes into his wandering that he should just ask Prince Sidon. After all, the prince was still following him. Link stopped, turning around to look up at Sidon. The prince stopped a few feet behind, smiling none the wiser. How was he was ask him? He opened his mouth, the question at the tip of his tongue.

“Link?” Zelda’s voice floated across the hall. 

He swiveled, meeting eye contact with Princess Zelda. She was dressed in her normal trouser and blue tunic and smiling serenely. Beside her was a Zora of red smooth skin and golden eyes. A familiar blue sash wrapped around her. Link blinked. This was Mipha in her Zora form which meant she and Zelda consummated. Link flushed at the thought. 

“Good morning, Princess Zelda and Mipha!” Sidon greeted from behind Link. 

“Good morning, Prince Sidon,” Zelda said back. 

The two women approached them and stopped in front of them. Link’s gaze lingered on Mipha. She was pretty even in as a Zora. His mind briefly played with the thought of what Sidon looked like, but he quickly dismissed it. He flicked his eyes to Zelda. She was fine. Happy, even. 

“How was your sleep?” Lady Mipha asked.

Link looked back to her, finding her searching gaze on him. He nodded his head, meaning that it was fine—good—after traveling for so long. A bed was nice to sleep on compared to the cold, hard earth ground. But it seemed Mipha didn’t quite understand his nod as she frowned slightly in bemusement. 

She looked to Zelda and asked concernly, “Is Link unable to talk?”

Zelda broke into a hearty laugh. “Oh, I should apologize. Link is...he _can_ , he just chooses not to. Believe me, when he was first appointed to me, even I had trouble understanding him. Silent and brooding, I barely understood his nods and shakes. It frustrated me to no end! I even scolded him! But years with him, I finally understand what he means. I also came to see how hard working and dutiful he is. There are rare occasions he will speak. When he does, savor it. It will be another long time before he does again.”

Link blushed, hiding his face. He didn’t mean to make it seem as if he couldn’t talk. But whenever he did something or someone interrupted him. And Zelda often translated for him when others didn’t understand. Just like now. 

“By the way, his nod just now meant he slept well,” Zelda added. 

“I see,” Mipha said in wonder. She turned back to Link and smiled gently. “I’m glad you slept well.” 

He nodded again, cheeks heating once more when Mipha broke into a giggle because of his nodding. 

“I have some meetings to attend. Sidon,” Mipha turned her attention to the prince, “please show Zelda and Link around. I would like to give them a tour, but father is asking me to join in the council meeting.”

“Of course!” Sidon said excitedly as he looked between Zelda and Link. “It’ll be fun!”

Mipha waved them off, giving Zelda a brief peck on the cheek, then hurried away to the meeting room. Sidon led them out of the castle walls and out into the open. The Zoras ambled leisurely. A few of them carried nets and baskets. When Zelda pointed it out, Sidon mentioned they were going fishing as the cuisine of the Zoras consisted mostly of fish and animals from the sea. He took them around the walkway circling the castle walls, pointing out pools where some Zoras slept. 

They made their way to the market where the odor of fish got stronger. Looking to each booths, Link could see plenty of Zora merchants were selling fish and other ingredients. His stomach growled, low enough that only he could hear, at the sight. He hadn’t eaten yet and hoped they would stop by a restaurant soon or some place with a cooking pot. He didn’t claim to be the best cook, but give him some fish or meat with a little other ingredient, and he could make something edible. 

They came upon a booth that was selling arrows which took Link’s attention away from food. He was running a little low on some ice arrows and wanted to buy some. He would have to remember the place and return to buy some when he had the chance. 

Eventually, they entered a small dome like gazebo. Inside, he and Zelda were introduced to Dento, the Zora blacksmith. He was the one who made the Lightscale Trident, the spear which Mipha used. He was also in charge of most of the Zora’s weaponry as well, tending to them and making sure none were left to dull. 

Dento peere at Link, then pointed to the Master Sword. “Your sword...it seems of good quality.”

Link removed the blade from its sheath and showed it to Dento. The old Zora scrutinized the sword, humming and nodding his head. He held out his hand in questioningly, asking for permission. Link gave him the sword. Dento held the Master Sword by the hilt, laying the blade flat against the palm of his hands. He inspected the sword closer, squinting his eyes, one closed, then the other. Finally, he nodded his head and gave the sword back. Link sheathed it once more. 

Dento said, “That’s a good sword you’ve got there. Quality material and you’ve taken good care of it. If you ever need it sharpened or mending, I’ll be happy to take a look at it for you.”

Link nodded. He wasn’t sure if the Master Sword ever needed such maintenance. Ever since he received the sword, he had never once needed to sharpen the blade. Neither did the sword take damage to the point of chipping. Apparently, the sword was magical. Impa, the leader of the Sheikah Clan, once told him, after giving the sword to him in a ceremony to inherit the title of Champion, the sword which was also given the name the Sword that Seals the Darkness was crafted by an ancient sage as a gift to the Goddess Hylia. She used the weapon to defeat and seal the darkness, then placed the sword into a stone pedestal deep in the Korok Forest, guarded by the deity the Great Deku Tree. The sword remained there until the chosen Hero of thousands of years ago came across it and freed it from its confine to defeat the darkness that rose once more. The Master Sword was not returned, but kept in the royal family of Hyrule, passed to each Champion, awaiting to be used again when the dark calamity rose again. 

And thus, the sword remained in Link’s possession. Since no one had defeated him thus far, it will remain his. And when the calamity known as Ganon awakened, it was Link’s duty, if the sword still remained in his hands, to defend all of Hyrule and the lands beyond from the darkness’s touch. 

Truly, a heavy burden to bear, but one he was willing to carry. 

There was a short brief conversation between Dento and Zelda, then they were leaving again. Sidon took them around the whole palace, then returned them to the palace where Mipha was already waiting for them. She greeted them, asking them about the tour. Zelda answered enthusiastically, complimenting their water system and the architecture while Link listened and nodded his head in agreement whenever Zelda looked over to him to confirm it. And then Zelda was offering suggestions to better the system. Her mind was a wonder of inventions and ideas, many which intrigued Mipha. Curious about her thoughts, Mipha asked Zelda to accompany her to share more of her ideas. Link tried to follow, but Zelda stopped him. Frowning, he looked to her in confusion. 

Zelda blushed. “I wish to speak to Mipha alone.” 

Not understanding, Link shook his head. Once more, he tried to follow. Zelda let out an exasperated huff. Crossing her arms across her chest, she raised a brow at him. 

“Really, Link? I’m sure it will be safe,” she said. 

But Link was not taking _no_ as an answer. He was her knight. He was tasked to watch over her, entrusted by King Rhoam to keep his daughter safe. Zelda grumbled under her breath, reminding Link of the past when he was first appointed as her knight and she grew frustrated with him following her around. Seeing this, he felt a twinge in his chest. 

Mipha stepped in, taking Link aside. Softly, she said, “I also wish to spend some time alone with Zelda and get to know her better. If you’re worried for her safety, there’s no need. There are plenty of Zora knights around and you should take some time to have for yourself.”

Link pondered thoughtfully. The way Mipha put it, he did understand now. Zelda and she were still newlyweds who knew nothing of each other. To have some privacy together without the eyes and ears of someone constantly behind them was a relief and comfort. However, Link still didn’t it was a good idea. He frowned again, ready to argue, but then Prince Sidon appeared beside Lady Mipha with his grand smile and bright eyes. He shooed Mipha away, blocking the pathway for Link. When he tried to go around him, Prince Sidon bodily blocked him, breaking out in a deep chested laugh. 

“You truly do not give up, do you?” he asked. “C’mon Link, let the married couple have some time to themselves.”

Link’s lip thinned into a line. He looked passed Sidon, watching the retreating backs of Zelda and Mipha. Reluctantly, he let them go with a sigh. Sidon chuckled again, then grandly lifted a finger. 

“I have an idea! You must be hungry. I’ll treat you to lunch. I know a great place!” Sidon swiveled and led the way without looking backward. 

Link could have turned around and sneaked his way back to Zelda. But then he remembered her scowl and Mipha’s soft request to spend time with Zelda. Another sigh left his lips. He trudged behind Sidon, following him obediently. Again, they traveled through the town. This time Link noticed the many eyes that strayed to Sidon. A few Zoras even swooned at the sight of him. Arching a brow, Link took a peek at Sidon. Prince Sidon didn’t pay them any attention. He walked with a straight back, assuredly and knowing what he was doing to the citizens of Zora’s Domain. Link huffed breathlessly, forcing his gaze away before he became one of the swooning Zoras. 

They arrived at the restaurant—known for their great Zora cuisine, claimed Sidon proudly. Link shrugged. He couldn’t deny it since he didn’t have much to compare it to other than the few bites he had during the wedding ceremony from last night. Besides, Link loved _all_ foods. 

Entering the restaurant, the two were immediately seated at a table with an incredible view of the waterfall and river. Link guessed it was due to the fact that Sidon was a prince. He didn’t know what to order, so he left it to Sidon. When the order was taken, Sidon looked to Link. Link thought Sidon was going to ask him a lot of questions, but as it turned out, Sidon merely spoke of trivialities. 

“When I was still a boy, Mipha taught me to swim up the waterfalls. I was much too small back then and failed often. I didn’t think I could do it, but Mipha encouraged me. I soon learned and mastered swimming against the waterfalls. Mipha can be quiet and shy, but she is truly courageous and thoughtful of others. Without her guidance, I don’t believe I would be the Zora that I am today,” Sidon said. 

He flashed a grinned. Link swore he even saw his sharp teeth glint in the light. Sidon spoke of his past, the time he spent with Mipha and wanting to become stronger become just like her. He trained hard, mastering the spear. And then, he even traveled to help a Hylian fisherman at Lurelin Village, defeating an Octorok. Link was astonished, respecting the young prince even more. Sidon’s great feat was also written down in records. Link smiled briefly. 

Sidon was active, talking animatedly and excitedly. Link couldn’t ever get bored. When one story ended, another began. The Zora prince talked and talked, even when the food arrived and Link started gobbling down the steamy fish marinated in herbs and spices. The food was an explosion of tastes. Link hummed his approval. His mood from earlier quickly changed. Food was always the best comfort. 

Link did try to pay attention for most of the storytelling, but it was hard to listen and focus on eating at the same time. By the fourth plate, he noticed that Sidon had simmered a little. Blinking, he looked up from his plate, already mostly finished. Sidon was staring at him in awe. He didn’t understand what was so amazing about him eating. Or was it something else? Suddenly, a large hand fell on his shoulder. Surprised, Link looked up. A large, orange-brown Goron grinned widely down at him. Link broke into a wide smile. He couldn’t not smile when it was Daruk who was standing before him. 

“Link!” Daruk greeted loudly. “What a surprise to see you! I knew about Princess Zelda’s wedding. Unfortunately, I couldn’t make it. I thought I would drop by the Zora’s Domain to see if I could at least congratulate the newly wedded couple and also pay a visit to King Dorephan.”

Sidon’s eyes were still wide. He slowly dragged his gaze to Link. “You...you _know_ the Great Daruk of Goron!” 

Daruk laughed heartily. “ _Does_ he? Why, he and I are sworn brothers! Link is as manly and strong as any Goron!” Daruk gave a short nod. “You must be Prince Sidon.”

“Yes,” Sidon said. He stood and bowed politely. “A pleasure to meet the Great Daruk, the vigilance of Goron, known well across the land.”

Daruk let lout another deep laugh. “You sure do know how to flatter. Hm? What plate are you on now, Link?”

Link held five fingers up at Daruk. 

The Goron huffed in amusement. “Your stomach hasn’t changed a bit. You know, the Zora cuisine is good, but nothing beats the cuisine of the Gorons!”

Prince Sidon sat back down, but gave Daruk a skeptical look. “Really now?”

“Of course! You can even ask Link here.” Daruk patted Link’s back roughly. “He enjoyed the food.” 

Sidon gaped, his jaw going slack. Blinking multiple times, he brought his attention back to Link. “But...don’t most Gorons just eat...rocks? Or so I’ve read…was it...really tasty?”

Link tilted his head. Again, he didn’t understand. All food was good to him. Even the green and purple mess that Zelda often made tasted like heaven to him. However, Link didn’t think a simple nod would suffice as an answer. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he said, “A little tough to chew, but it’s good.”

Sidon’s face changed again. Link couldn’t help but notice them on his handsome face. The Zora prince was full of different emotions. “I must say,” Prince Sidon said, “you sure do have an iron stomach.”

Daruk laughed enthusiastically. “Not only that. Link is a great warrior too. He is, after all, the Hyrule Champion!”

“What does that mean?” Sidon asked curiously. 

Link almost forgot that Sidon wasn’t there when Zelda explained his title to Mipha, thus he didn’t know what it meant to be a Champion. The title itself remained in Hyrule, not spreading to other kingdoms. Few other races knew what the title Champion meant. 

“It means that Link is the strongest warrior in Hyrule. There’s a prophecy that goes that every hundred years, a dark power will arise and the chosen Hero of Hyrule, the Champion, will defeat the darkness with the help of the Goddess’s avatar. Currently, Link is the Champion. Undefeated. Which means if the darkness does arise during his time and he is still Champion, then he is the chosen Hero to fight the evil.”

Sidon frowned. Puzzled, he tapped his finger against the table top. “Every hundred years? But if that was so, then the Zoras would have lived to see through it. Us, Zoras, live for a long time. We would have known or been apart of this battle against the darkness. Even I would have known. But nothing has happened.”

“No, not since over a thousand years ago,” Daruk thoughtfully said. “In any case, just know that Link, here, is a very strong warrior. He is skilled in many weapons, not just the broad sword. Archery, claymore, spears, and even magical wands!” 

Prince Sidon looked at him with new eyes. They shined in high respect and admiration. Link blushed. It wasn’t like he’s never had eyes of admiration on him before. Being the Hyrule Champion was something like a celebrity. He was the idol for many young Hylian children, even more so for young Hylian Knights. It was kind of normal. And yet, when Sidon looked upon him with star gazed eyes, Link felt a flutter in his stomach; a skip in his heart beat. He never felt this way about other people who interested him. He didn’t know what it meant, but it felt funny and a little nice at the same time. 

Daruk and Link caught up on some things—Daruk doing the talking—mostly which Goron had passed the Test of Will. Yunobo was mentioned, a relative of Daruk to seemed to be able to produce a shield like structure similar to how Daruk can, to have passed as well. Link offered his congratulation in silence, knowing that Daruk would pass his message on. 

When the Goron left to find food, Link finished his eighth plate. He was stuffed; his belly felt so full. Sidon made the payments, then they left together, heading back to the palace. Link felt a little sluggish, having eaten so much, but it was good to walk off the calories too. Tomorrow, he would have to train. He wanted to train with the other Zora knights, especially Bazz, but he couldn't leave Zelda’s side again. Just because he was no longer in Hyrule, it didn’t meant he should become lenient with his duty. 

They reached the entrance of the palace where Link waved Sidon off. He still had no idea where Zelda was, but it was late now, considering he ate for a long time. He could only assume she was back in Mipha’s chambers. Besides, his place was in the barracks with the other Zora knights. 

“Good night, Champion Link,” Sidon said with his title added. 

Link smiled again. He hadn’t smiled this much in such a long time. Prince Sidon seem to affect him in many ways. He waved, then opt for something else. “Good night, Prince Sidon.” The radiant smile he receive was the best gift.

“When Princess Zelda said you rarely spoke and when you do, to savor it because it would be a long time before you did again, I didn’t expect it to be so soon. I’m glad I was able to get you to talk, even if it was only two times. But, it makes me proud because not even Daruk was able to,” Sidon said. “Link, you should talk more. Your voice is wonderful. I could listen to it all day.” 

A laugh escaped his lips. He hadn’t meant to, but it echoed passed his mouth anyway. It surprised even Sidon. Instead of commenting on it, Sidon turned, offering Link another of his winning smile with a hint of glint on his sharp teeth, and returned to the palace. Link watched him go, choosing to stay until his broad back, covered in the scarlet royal coat, disappeared behind the doors. 

And then Link started walking, returning to the barrack to contemplate the events of the day. Prince Sidon was an interesting Zora. Not an enigma since his face showed everything how he felt, but definitely a bright personality that attracted all attention. Link was drawn to it. He wanted more. But then a gentle pulse from his back reminded him of who he was. Link glanced up to the sky. Stars twinkled brightly in tranquility; a stark contrast to his sudden darkening mood. A Champion had no need to think or yearn of such trivialities. His duty lay elsewhere, beyond the everyday life of Zoras or Hylians. 

That night, Link did not dream, but stared into an abyss with glowing red eyes that mocked him. And when he woke, he was left empty and lonely.


	3. A Promise

In the Zora library, located behind the closed shrine beneath the throne room, Link found himself leaning against a bookshelf, watching over Zelda and Mipha as they perused through a thick book. Zelda had come here after examining the shrine in front of the library door. Like all the other shrines that littered across the land, the shrine in Zora’s Domain remained closed off as well. The swirls of inscription embellishing the sides of the structure remained black and bleak. When Zelda grew frustrated, she went to the library where Mipha later found her and joined her in reading the many books inside. Link stepped back, letting the two have a moment to themselves. 

In the quiet murmurs of the place, Link fell into a deep thought. He was named Champion at fifteen and a mere two years later, became Captain of the Hylian Knights. Shortly, in a year he was appointed to become Zelda’s knight. Ever since then, he had been by her side. The comrades he made through training, the friends he grew up with, slowly drifted from him one by one. None understood what it meant to be a Champion. He stood in a world beyond they could understand. Hylians looked to him in awe, expected him to be confident, to know what he was doing. 

They said being a Champion was something to be proud of. The Hylians and all races depended on him. He was going to be a Hero. Admittedly, Link was in love with the idea as a child. He trained hard to become the Champion. But now, here he stood, so alone and distant from others. 

For a the longest time, Zelda was all he had. She, too, had felt the same as him. She was named _Zelda_ , a name which holds power in Hyrule, given to many Hylian princesses over time for the impending doom. She was to be wise and kind; a good leader in the times of darkness; a hope when all was lost. It was a burden she feared she could not carry. And though they started roughly on the wrong foot, the two grew close, bonding over the difficulties of their position. But Zelda grew pass that. She matured, growing into her wisdom, blessed by the Goddess Nayru, and the yellow emblem of the triforce appeared on the back of her hand. Her confidence in herself as an avatar to the Goddess Hylia expanded and she became the assured woman who she was today. 

Zelda still had her moments of weakness, but now she had Mipha who shared her ideals and beliefs. Slowly as the days passed by, Link could see the affection growing between them. Zelda was not alone anymore. 

But Link remained behind. He could only watch her while she grew to love Mipha and become even more amazing than she was now. Link was once again alone. His voice, however, would remain unheard because a Champion did not cave into such emotions. A Champion endured and advanced. That was who Link was or trying to be. Before his own life, came the lives of others first. Selfish wants were not apart of the ideal. 

“Link.” Sidon’s voice broke through the haze of thoughts. 

He jolted a little, surprised that Sidon had sneaked up on him. He frowned, more to himself, for allowing himself to fall that deep into thought he forgot his surroundings. His blue eyes flickered back to Zelda and Mipha. They hadn’t moved from their spot. 

“I had a hard time looking for you,” Sidon said, oblivious to his troubles. 

Link tilted his head to look up at the Zora prince. Sidon stood so close to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but his heart thumped a little faster and his cheeks heated. Link took a step to the side, giving himself more space. If Sidon noticed, he didn’t mention it. 

“I see the two lovebirds are together again,” Sidon said whimsically. 

Link nodded, then raised a brow when Sidon huffed a laugh. The prince shook his head, his laughing growing a little louder. 

“Looks like you’ve reverted to nodding and shaking again. Hm,” Sidon hummed, “I’m definitely going to make you talk again today. So, I have an idea. Come with me, Link. I wish to show you a place.”

He hesitated. Link looked back to Zelda and Mipha. Prince Zelda was smiling, giggling at something Mipha said. She was happy and most of all, safe. Link grew to know more about Bazz and the other Zora knights. They were capable warriors. Link turned to Sidon. Although he still felt a little guilty for leaving Zelda’s side, Sidon’s statement piqued his interest. Slowly, he nodded his head. 

Sidon led the way as per usual when he was taking him or Zelda somewhere. Link strode a few steps behind, exploring the broad expanse of his back. Even through the red coat, Link could see the lining of back muscles born from swimming and training with a spear. His eyes dropped a little lower, landing on two mounds. Sidon’s gluteus was perfectly toned and magnificent. Even his hamstrings were a sight to see. Link gulped. Sidon was a mass of muscle, brawn and confidence. He could see why many were attracted to him other than his handsome face. 

Link forced himself to look away. He dare not stare longer in fear his own body would react in a way he did not want. In another time, maybe he would have or perhaps when he was desperate he may have tried seducing the Zora prince, but he was no longer that young, desperate Hylian looking for a quick blow job or a rushed quickie on the noisy cot in the barrack with many other sleeping Hylian knights. He didn’t have that taste for an emotionless fuck with faces that were too hidden he barely remembered it or their names. 

Link was older now—not by much since he was still consider young by most Hylian elders and his juniors back in Hyrule was only a few years younger by two or three years—and a little more jaded. He wanted something more; craved for something meaningful to fill the gaping hole inside his heart. But that something was a mystery constantly eluding him. 

They crossed one of the many bridges toward the mountainous cliffs. Link hadn’t been there yet. Curious, he eyed the rocky edges. Small lamp lights lit their pathway across the rough trail till they reached a stair that ascended higher. Link was thankful that he trained a lot because the sight of the windy stairs was a fearful one for anyone who tired easily. 

On they climbed, higher and higher till Link could see above the castle walls. Still they went until they reached the top and exited from the archway. Sidon stepped aside, allowing Link to gasp at the view. An artificial lake lay before him, expansive and grand. 

“This place is called the East Reservoir Lake. The construction began ten thousand years ago due to the fact that this region often caused flooding. This place is a symbol of the alliance and great bond of the Zoras and Hylians as it was the two races which helped construct it. The Zoras offered to keep watch over the water levels to prevent further flooding. Thus the bond between Zoras and Hyrule was born!” Sidon explained. 

Link stepped closer. His body itched to jump in, to feel the crisp cool water against his skin as he swam across the calm water. His eyes were still on the lake when Sidon removing his coat caught his attention. He looked over to the prince, realizing he was stripping out of his clothes. Link looked away as his cheeks flushed. Blinking several times, he tried to keep his gaze elsewhere, but from the corner of his eyes, creamy flesh called to him. Link looked back and stared. 

Sidon was wondrous. Lean muscle, visible abs, rippling biceps and quadriceps. He wasn’t naked as he was still sporting a pair of red trunks, but the tiny clothing was skin tight, revealing a large bulge, bigger than the average Hylian. Link bit his inner cheek to prevent a low groan. Prince Sidon truly knew his own good points. He was an Adonis in the flesh. He flexed a little, not paying mind to Link’s stare. 

Prince Sidon darted in a run, letting out a loud whoop as he jumped, gracefully diving into the water without a large splash. Seconds, then minutes ticked by until Sidon burst through the surface. He shook his head, whipping his braided red hair from side to side. He smiled at Link and waved. Water droplet glided down, some clinging to his skin. He was sexy and the way he grinned wider, hand holding out toward him made Link shiver a little. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have those large hands on him, to roam across his skin, peppering an explosion of tingle and heat. Link closed his eyes. The image was swift, not lingering long as he pushed it aside, scolding himself for daydreaming useless thoughts. 

When he opened his eyes again, Sidon was lazily leaning on the side. The prince quirked a brow. “Join me?” he asked. 

Rejection was the better answer, but Sidon was seduction, temptress of his life. Link slowly slid his clothes off. The flicker of hunger that glazed over Sidon’s eyes was not an imagination. He swallowed hard. This was a test. It had to be. Link took a deep breath, quickly removing the rest of his clothes along with the Master Sword until he was only in his black brief. He set them nearby, then walked to the edge. Sidon had pushed off from the side, backstroking farther away. Link lifted his gaze, casting it across the lake. A sudden giddiness coursed through him. Memories of the days when he used to swim in lakes with children his age rushed forth. Link broke into a smile and leaped in a simple, smooth arching dive. 

The water brushed against his skin, cooling him underneath its touches. All was blue and muffled as he swam deeper, then stilled. He waited a moment longer, relishing the memory of long ago caresses in its cold embrace. His lungs began to sting, indicating the need for oxygen. Reluctantly, he swam to the surface, breaking through with a deep gulp of air. 

“Link!” Sidon shouted. 

Wiping the water from his face, Link looked to the right. Sidon was leaning against the ledge, waving at him again. 

“Let’s race!” said Sidon eagerly. 

Seeing as he was already in the water, Link agreed to the challenge. They raced and Link came close to a win. Sidon was amazed and asked for another round, so they continued. Link wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he was happily enjoying his time with Sidon. When he started to get exhausted, he sat on the ledge and watched Sidon’s elegant swimming. 

Footsteps caused him to turn quickly. Zelda and Mipha approached him. Princess Zelda smiled, waving at the same time. “Here you are,” she said. 

Link looked down guiltily. He hadn’t meant to disappear for too long. And then he remembered he wasn’t dressed properly. He stood, rushing to dress himself, but Zelda held a hand out, stopping him as she laughed. 

“It’s fine, Link,” she said. “No need to rush. You were enjoying yourself. I’m glad.”

“Princess Zelda! Mipha!” Sidon yelled from the center of the lake. He started swimming toward him, arriving in less than two minutes. 

“Hello, Sidon,” Zelda greeted. “It seems you’ve stolen away my knight.”

Sidon laughed. “Not going to apologize for that. Link is great to be around with. I’m amazed by his swimming capability. For a Hylian, he can match a Zora very well in swimming skill.” 

“I’m quite sure. He still surprises with the amount of things he can do to this day,” Zelda said. 

“I was just telling Zelda about the lake and offered to teach her to swim sometime this week,” Mipha mentioned. 

“Oh! That would be wonderful,” Sidon agreed. 

“Is this what most Zoras do for fun?” Zelda asked. 

Sidon nodded. “Yes. We race against one another and sometimes compete to see who has the courage to jump from the highest cliff.” Sidon pointed to a mountain cliff. “That, there, is Ploymus Mountain and that cliff edge is called Shatterback Point. Some of the Zoras like to challenge each other to see who is willing to make the trek there and jump from its point...though nowadays, not many of us do it.”

“Why is that?” 

Mipha answered for Zelda. “Recently, a red Lynel has been spotted roaming the area near Shatterback Point. It shoots electric arrows, so most Zoras try to avoid the mountain now. Sneaking pass the Lynel is plausible, but dangerous.” Mipha frowned. “Too dangerous. I don’t want any more Zoras trying to jump off of there if it means there’s a chance of dying.” 

“A Lynel? Those are very rare...” Zelda muttered. “How did it get here?” 

“I’m not too sure myself, but lately more electric Lizalfos and Bokoblins have been appearing. A few Zoras have already fallen to their attacks. And at night, electric Keeses are starting to appear too. I’m worried.”

“As am I,” Zelda said. “A rise in number of monsters is quite odd. I should probably look into that.”

“I’ll look into it with you,” Mipha said with a smile. “Two heads are better than one.”

“Yes.” Zelda returned her smile.

Link, however, continued to look at Shatterback Point. If a Lynel stalked the area, putting innocents in danger, then he could do something about it. He looked back to the girls when he felt a stare on him. Zelda’s steady blue gaze bore through him. Link shifted on his feet. She knew what he was thinking. 

“If you choose to do it, please be _careful_ ,” Zelda said. Her emphasis on the word careful alluded to the many times he recklessly fought off monsters alone to defend her when she had traveled around Hyrule, researching the ancient shrines. 

“What do you mean?” Sidon asked as he got out of the water and joined their circle. 

“Link is thinking about fighting the Lynel,” Zelda said. 

“What?! No!” Sidon rejected the idea with a vigorous shake of his head. 

“Link, it’s much too dangerous,” Mipha added. “Lynels are well known to be very aggressive.”

Link knew it was dangerous. He already fought one in the plains of Hyrule and nearly suffered a great injury if it wasn’t for his quick reflexes. He just needed to be extra prepared. Some healing potions or extra armor proof elixirs were some good ideas to have on hand. He broke away from the group to grab his clothes and began dressing.

“Zelda,” Mipha looked to her wife with raised bows, “you’re really allowing this?”

Zelda looked to Link, then back to Mipha and nodded her head firmly. “If it’s Link, I know he can. He won’t go today since he needs to prepare himself with the proper items, but when he is ready, we’ll send him off with confidence and trust. He’s beaten one before already, so he has experience.”

“He’s defeated a Lynel before?” Sidon asked incredulously. “Not even I have been able.”

“This is Link...Champion of Hyrule with the Master Sword in his hands. He can do it.” 

He was glad to know Zelda put a lot of her trust in him, believing he could do anything. Silently, he and Sidon finished dressing and together, the four of them descended the stairs.

Later that night, Link was in the kitchen, brewing an armor proof elixir. He was looking through some notes, trying to find the best ingredient when the kitchen door opened with a creak. Looking up, he saw Sidon standing by the doorway. He lifted a brow to question why the prince was still up. Zelda and Mipha had already retired for the night after Mipha insisted on making sure he was properly supplied with weapons. She also told him to come to her immediately for any injuries he received as she had the ability of healing and wanted to make sure he didn’t receive any grievous wound that could kill him. She wouldn’t leave him until he agreed, so he did with a slight nod of his head. And then the two left him alone to make his elixirs. 

Link waited. Sidon started moving, walking briskly toward him with purpose. Surprised, Link took a few steps backward as Sidon shuffled right into his space, looming over him. He tilted his head back, staring up at Sidon. He still had no idea what the prince wanted from him. 

“I wish to go with you,” Sidon said. 

Link slid his eyelids close. He exhaled slowly. He should have expected Sidon to say such a thing. The look of worry and concern hadn’t left his face even after Zelda confidently proclaimed Link could defeat the Lynel. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Sidon’s lips thinned. 

“I’m going,” he said again. 

Again, Link shook his head. It was too dangerous. If it had been any other Lynel that didn’t shoot electric arrows, he may have considered the possibility, but this Lynel could jeopardize Sidon’s life. He didn’t want any harm to be done to him. 

“But you’re going alone!” Sidon folded his arms. “You can’t! It’s too dangerous. I know Princess Zelda said you can handle it, but...I’m worried. Link, you don’t have to this by yourself. Let me stand by you.” 

Those words rung in his ears. How he longed to hear them from someone, anyone. Link savored them. But despite the sweet words, Link shook his head again. Sidon continued to insist, not leaving his side. With a sigh, Link finally said, “I’m happy that Princess Zelda believes in me, but I’m not so sure myself that I can defeat the Lynel—”

“All the more reason for me to go with you!”

“It’s not that, Prince Sidon. Let me finish. I mean I _can_ defeat that Lynel by _myself_. I just don’t know if I will be able to protect you in the process. It’s not that I don’t trust your skills. I do, really, but...even I wouldn't trust myself to fight a Lynel if I had to protect Princess Zelda at the same time.”

“I’m not some damsel, not that Princess Zelda is one either, but I can protect myself.”

“Even when an electric arrow comes your way? Lynels have amazing eyesight. They can shoot from afar. And electric arrows are dangerous, even in water.” 

Sidon fell silent. Link knew he won the argument, though he felt horrible for it. He understood where Sidon was coming from. If anyone he cared about was putting themselves in a dangerous situation like his, he would also try to go with them and help. 

Seeing the dejected expression on Sidon’s face made him feel worst. He never wanted to see such a sight again. Link reached for Sidon’s hand, even through the blaring warning in the back of his head telling him not to. He took it into his own and squeezed. “I’ll be fine. Wish me luck.”

“I’ll pray for you,” Prince Sidon said softly. He stepped closer and lifted his arms as if to hug him, but then dropped them back to his side. “Link...I...you’re a good friend. I don’t want to lose you when I’m still barely getting to know you. Promise me you’ll come back safely.”

“I will.” And Link would because he never went back on a promise.


	4. The Battle on Ploymus Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add in the warning for graphic depiction of violence. It's not too graphic, but still graphic. I didn't want the battle scenes to be like the game where the monsters just...poof...after getting killed. It didn't fit my story and I wasn't sure how to work that in, so I ended up just detailing it. (._.) 
> 
> It's a short chapter. Sorry. Also, I'm not great at writing action sequences, so I'm also sorry about that. DX

It took two lengthy days o get everything ready. He stocked up on arrows, double checked his shield and bow, and made sure he had packed enough healing potion and extra elixirs. He wore warm clothes that were light so he could move nimbly. With everything his place, Link bega his trek up the mountain. Zelda and Mipha wished him well. As for Sidon, he insisted on going with him at least until he near the peak. Link was going to reject the offer, but seeing Sidon’s resolute expression, he yielded. 

Thus, the two climbed the mountain. Sidon filled the silence with talk of meetings he was in with the council and later his concerns and worry for Link’s safety. Through it all, Link merely waved his concerns off. Lynels were scary, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. 

Finally, they reached the tip. Link turned to Sidon, giving him a firm nod. The prince sighed, reluctantly staying in place as Link went ahead. He took one last look over his shoulder, catching view of a slightly slumped Sidon, shoulders bowed. Link would have to finish the battle quickly if he wanted Sidon smiling again. 

However, even in his haste, Link kept quiet. He crouched low, stealthily moving behind a large boulder. It didn’t take long before he spotted the red Lynel in the distance. It stalked to and fro. A bow hung on its back besides a stack of electric arrows. Link eyed the area, noting the best places to fight it. He wanted to avoid any puddles of water. 

And then he nocked a fire arrow. Staying hidden behind the boulder, but eyes still on the Lynel, Link pulled the bowstring. It stretched smoothly. He tilted it back a little, feeling the tension against his fingertips. He took a slow breath, then released. The swoosh of the arrow breezed passed his ear. The arrow arched high into the air, slowly tilted and perfectly hit the Lynel’s mass of scarlet mane. 

It combusted into a flame. The roar of the Lynel echoed through the sky, rocking Link’s body. He stumbled slightly, revealing his hiding area. The Lynel spotted him and released another loud growl. Link’s face turned grim as he withdrew the Master Sword from its sheathe. The blade throbbed in his hands and began to glow—as it always did when it was near enemies. He tightened his grip and waited. The Lynel stomped its hooves, bending its torso and shaking its head left and right. A minute passed, then Lynel lunged. 

It charged toward Link, but he remained in his spot. Link needed to wait for the perfect moment. Right before the Lynel reached him, Link jumped sideways, easily avoiding the monster. A perfect dodge. In these moments, Link always felt as if time slowed a little for him. It gave him seconds to map out the perfect vitals to hit. 

The moment his feet touched the grass, Link darted forward. He let out a scream as he sliced and hacked in a barrage of swings. The Lynel screamed in pain, but quickly recovered from the surprise. When the monster reached for him, Link jumped backward, avoiding the grab. He hopped sideways and backwards, giving himself some distance. 

The Lynel huffed, reaching for its bow and arrow. Link tensed. The monster readied its bow, then pulled on the string. It released the arrow, but the moment the arrow left the bowstring, the Lynel was already nocking another one. Link grunted as he started running, avoiding the arrows as they flew through the air. The thwack of them striking the ground behind him and buzzing from with its release of electricity was loud and clear indicating well-aimed precision. 

Link rounded the Lynel, avoiding each shot. When the Lynel gave chase, charging for him again, he rolled away, then ran for the boulder he had been hiding behind. He climbed swiftly, standing at the top. The Lynel was close. Bow and arrow in its hand, it shot. Link jumped, pushing with all his strength. The arrow sailed toward him, gliding right next to his face. He heard the spark of lightning, felt the tingle touch of electricity as the tip glided across his cheek, drawing blood. But he was able to avoid a critical hit. Link grabbed for the Lynel’s horn, swinging himself onto its back. Mounted, he stabbed his blade against its hide, piercing through hard flesh. The Lynel jerked erratically, jostling Link as he held on as best as he could. 

It took a lot of energy from him to hang on. One last jump from the Lynel dislodged Link from its back. He hadn’t been able to right himself so he could land on his feet and ended up falling to the ground on his side. Link felt the air get knocked out of him as he landed and rolled a few feet away. Coughing, he took shallow inhalation to gain his breathing. His ears rung and his side stung. Link reached for his ribs, pressing against the bone. Nothing was broken. He’d probably just bruise. 

Steadying his breath once more, he looked up to see the Lynel rushing toward him once more. Link rolled away, staggering to his feet when he barely dodged. Sword still gripped in his hand, he eyed the half horse-half looking man man. Blood dripped down its side. At least his earlier attack had done good damage. The Lynel’s speed had slowed. 

Link reached inside his bag, pulling out a bottle of pink liquid. He popped the cork and gulped the sweet liquid down in one go. Immediately, he felt his wounds tingle. The pain from earlier dulled. He didn’t wait. He took out another bottle. This time it was filled with an orange liquid. He opened it and quickly drank it. It was a little thick, savory with a tinge of sour. His body seem to vibrate a little and he felt stronger. 

The mighty elixir granted him enhanced strength, though only for a limited time. But the ten minute limit it gave him was enough to take down the Lynel. As the monster prepared its weapon once more, Link ran toward it. He had taken out a wooden shield, covering himself as he ran. Arrows struck the shield, but he didn’t slow down. Face to face with the hulking creature, Link ducked and weaved through grasping hands, slicing at the skin that came into view. He rolled under the monster and jabbed the Master Sword. The blade sliced into the tough hide, humming a wispy voice as Link dragged the sword down. Splatter of hot blood marred his skin. Metallic stench filled his nose. Link rolled out from under the Lynel and got to his feet. 

A keening roar escaped the Lynel’s mouth as its eyes rolled backward. Its legs gave out, crumpling to the floor as it bled. One last huff of breath and then the Lynel was dead. 

Link breathe heavily. Even with the healing potion from earlier, he could still feel small pricks of pain. He looked down at the Master Sword. The light blue shine dimmed till the silvery metal was back in place. Blood stained the blade, dripping off the tip, plopping against the now red colored grass. Link looked back to the dead creature. He should gather some of its parts. Monster parts were always handy in upgrading weapons and they sold well too. Plus, the monster guts made for good elixir. Link trudge back to the body and began hacking away at the Lynel’s horns and hooves, gathering them into a bag. He cut and stored the still warm guts and heart of the Lynel into another bag. He even took the weapons the Lynel had. It was a good quality bow, so he kept it along with the bundle of electric arrows. 

When everything was put away and tied to his waist, Link turned to head back down the mountain. He stopped midway, turning to take one last look at the body. Other critters would probably feast on its rotting flesh, but for now, he would leave it and ask Mipha what they wanted to do with the rest of the body. And, he really wanted to get back to Sidon. 

Reaching the area where he parted ways with the prince, Link found the red hair Zora pacing. He smiled a little at the worrying, but made no attempt to let Sidon know he was there. It didn’t take long before Sidon realized his presence. And when gold eyes fell on him, Link gave him a little wave. He was taken aback by the speed of Sidon who hurried toward him, grabbed him in a hold and lifted him from the ground in a crushing hug. 

“You’re back!” Sidon said happily. “You’re safe!” 

Link tapped Sidon’s elbow, grunting a little from the hug. He was still in pain. Sidon, realizing this, quickly put him back down and took a look over him. “Are you hurt anywhere? There’s so much...blood!” 

Link tilted his head to his side, grimacing a little. He tugged at his clothes and sighed. There was a lot of blood, but it wasn’t his. He did, after all, slice the Lynel from beneath and was laying under it when the blood spilled. Sidon checked him again, running his hands across Link’s skin. He shivered at the touch. Shaking his head, he tugged Sidon’s hands away before his mind began thinking of other thoughts Sidon could do with them. 

“They aren’t yours...” Sidon muttered in relief. “Good...I’m glad. Shall we...shall we head back now?”

Link nodded. He wanted to wash the blood off and relax, maybe even eat. All that work left his stomach rumbling for some food. Smiling, Sidon walked down the mountain beside him. He asked many questions about how Link defeated the Lynel and he answered in short answers without gruesome details. He didn’t really like talking about the kills. He didn’t do it for fun, so talking about it always left a bad taste in his mouth. He was glad that Sidon didn’t ask for more information. 

When they returned to the palace, Zelda and Mipha greeted him with hugs and smiles. And then Mipha, like Sidon, checked him for any major injuries. There wasn’t, but she still healed him. The minor cuts he received disappeared as if it was never there and the prickling pain went away. 

He left them soon after to wash up, not realizing the sight of his return in bloody clothes was sparking conversation among the Zoras. 

It didn’t take long before rumors spread of Link’s victory. His courageous feat of defeating the Lynel that no Zora knight could fight spread quickly across Zora’s Domain, bringing many Zoras to the doors of the palace, hoping to catch a glance of him. Link blushed when a few of the female Zoras gushed and asked if he was single. He ignored most of them. 

Bazz thumped him hard on the back, telling him how amazing he was. The other Zora knights joined in. Some challenged him, wanting to see his skills and if the story rang true. Others asked to be trained. Although none had seen his battle with the Lynel, words had spread how he did. It ranged from using bows and arrows from afar to close up attack with a spear. Some even said that with one raise of his sword, the Lynel was so fearful, it ran. They were outrageous stories. Link didn’t want it to get out of hand, but Mipha and Sidon asked him to let it be. 

A celebration was held on the same day. Link stayed close to the walls, not wanting anymore attention, but Seggin, the military adviser, found him. He didn’t seem to like Link, but he did compliment him, so it must have meant something. Still, Seggin talked of his younger days and how if he was still young, he could have defeated the Lynel too. He ended their conversation with wanting to see Link training with the Zora knights to which Link agreed to because he feared if he didn’t, Seggin would find other, harsher ways to get him in the training area. 

Eventually, Link was able to get away from the party, making his way to the East Reservoir Lake. The serene calm of the lake washed over him. He kicked off his boots, rolled up his pants, and sat down on the edge. His feet dipped into the cool water. A sigh escaped his lips. He leaned back, looking up at the night sky. His ears twitched when footsteps echoed from behind him. He knew the presence well enough not to worry. Beside him, Sidon plopped down and did the same with his feet. 

“You’re an amazing Hylian, Link,” Sidon said. 

Link blushed. He shrugged. He wasn’t that amazing. He was just doing what he knew best. Sidon scooted closer to him. Their shoulders brush gently as he leaned in. 

“You truly are a Champion,” Sidon whispered. “And...you kept your promise. You came back safely.” 

Link nodded. He gave Sidon a small, flickering smile, then turned to look out at the lake, letting the comfortable silence fall over them.


	5. It is Dangerous to Go Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a short chapter. This chapter is also...sort of dialogue heavy? DX Sorry! But hopefully you guys can still enjoy it.

Within a months time, Link had become the Hero of Zora’s Domain. His victory over the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain was written into stone, forever remembered as the Hylian who protected the Zoras. His name was spoken throughout the Domain, whispered among Zora knights and citizens. The title of Champion, once only known to Hyrule, was now a title the Zoras also called him. 

Link didn’t want the attention, but word was quick to spread and hard to put out. Eyes fell on him whenever he walked in town, praises gifted upon him for his fighting prowess and courage. And when Sidon and he were together, Zoras of all ages and gender fainted at the sight of them together. 

He tried to get Zelda to help him. He hoped she could persuade Mipha to calm the Zoras and let him be, but she laughed and told him that in time, it would settle on its own. 

And so Link often found himself hiding away to the East Reservoir Lake most days when Zelda dismissed him so she could spend time with Mipha. Fortunately, not many Zoras went there. The stillness of the water always calmed him and it gave him time alone to think. It was a little odd as Link disliked the idea of being alone before and yet, here he was, sitting on the bed under a gazebo not too far from the lake, _alone_. Maybe it was the fact that he wouldn’t have expectant gazes on him—he didn’t have anything to prove. It was here that he could be himself. 

Familiar footsteps came from behind him. Link knew them all too well now. The Zora prince was the only one who could find Link whenever he escaped from the public’s eye. It was as if he had a personal sense that could detect Link. He didn’t mind the Zora prince spending time around him. Sidon tended to calm him, much like how the East Reservoir Lake did. 

Prince Sidon appeared in his periphery, carrying a basket. Link looked over to him, lifting a brow in question. The prince smiled, raising the basket and shaking it lightly. “I thought we should have a picnic. Eating outside on a beautiful day like this is nice,” Sidon suggested. 

It did sound like a good idea. He nodded his head and stood, following Sidon who led them closer to the water’s edge. He laid out a plaid blanket and then put the basket down. Link sat down after he did, watching as the prince opened the wicker basket. The heavenly aroma of spice wafted upward in a steam. Link hummed in delight, causing Sidon to laugh. 

“I guess the best way to your heart is food. If the Zoras knew of this, they would definitely be sending you plates of all cuisines,” Sidon said thoughtfully. 

Link paused. Images of steamy and fried fish, creamy broth fish soup, and white rice filtered through his mind. His stomach growled. Looking down, he patted his stomach. Maybe that could be a good thing for him. Delightful snacks he could eat throughout the day...or it could be bad. He was known to be quite the glutton. If he ate too much, he may lose his touch of swift finesse. Shaking his head, he pouted slightly. “Bad idea,” he muttered. 

Prince Sidon grinned. “I think you’d look handsome even with a belly.”

Link shook his head. He couldn’t let the temptation take hold. Still, he waited eagerly for Sidon to pass him a plate of fried fish. When he did, Link immediately started eating. In the midst of their picnic lunch, Sidon kept glancing over to him. Seeing that each glance came with inquisitive eyes, Link slowed his chewing. He lifted his gaze from the pile of mushroom sides and tilted his head at Sidon. An arch of his brow indicated his question. Was there something he wanted to ask? Then again, Sidon always had a lot of questions for him. 

The Zora prince blushed, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “Well, I was just wondering...Link, do you have family?” 

Blinking, he stared at the prince. A long moment passed by before Link set his plate down. He looked over to the lake in melancholy. Sidon seeming to have noticed this, tried to apologize for asking a rude question, but Link held up a hand to stop him. Grimacing, he turned his gaze back to Sidon and shrugged. 

It was half the truth. If Sidon meant his biological family, then Link knew nothing about them. He was told that a traveling merchant found him as a baby amongst the carnage of a caravan. There were no bodies, just the evidence that there was death there from the amount of blood that scattered across the carriage. He was taken to Hyrule Castle where he was put into an orphanage and raised there along with other parent-less Hylian children. 

“Oh,” Sidon muttered sadly. “Still, I must apologize for asking such a question.”

Sidon looked so dejected, Link felt bad. Smiling, he tried to cheer up the Zora prince. Leaning over, he patted Sidon’s knee gently. “It’s okay,” he said. “I may not have known my biological family, but the orphanage was my family. The priestess who raised me and the other children was like a mother to all of us. I have younger siblings and older siblings as well. Some became knights like me, others opened up businesses in Hyrule. We celebrated the holidays together and even birthdays. I was not...lonely.” 

Link smiled wistfully. At least, back then he was not alone. Unlike now. 

Sidon nodded, a little solemnly, but smiled tenderly nonetheless. They resumed eating with Sidon leading the conversation to lighter topics. But Link’s mind returned to the thought of family. He wondered what it was like for Sidon. Link swallowed whatever he was chewing and wiped his hands with a piece of cloth. “What about your mother?” Link asked when Sidon paused in his talking. 

Prince Sidon blinked, taken aback by his question. Link bit his inner cheek, wondering if it was a bad question too. He was going to tell the prince he didn’t need to answer, but Sidon was already speaking. 

“I’m...surprise,” he said slowly. “You never really...I mean, you don’t often ask me questions. Or Mipha. Or...anyone, really.” Sidon broke into a wide smile. “Is this a first as well? Am I the one who made you curious enough to ask questions?” He was excited. His eyes glittered in wonder. 

Link huffed a laugh. He nodded his head and Sidon let out a whoop, thrusting a fist into the air. Shaking his head, Link looked back to the plate and picked at the flesh of the fish. 

“My mother died when I was very young,” Sidon said, surprising Link. “Mipha mostly raised me. To me, she is very much a mother figure as well as an older sister. She was wise beyond her years. Many of the councilmen also came to her for advise. She was and still is, my father’s adviser in terms of handling relations with other races and kingdoms. Her skills in wielding a spear is superior to most, having been trained by Seggin.”

“...You are also good with the spear too,” Link said quietly. 

Sidon smiled shyly. It was rare. Whenever the prince smiled, it was often confident and wide. But this smile, the one Link was staring at now, was a smile that he showed only when he was truly grateful. 

“Thank you,” Sidon said. “We should spar together more often. I’m sure Bazz would like that.”

Link nodded. He was sure the Zora captain would be very happy too. 

They finished eating and packed up. Link followed Sidon back to the palace, parting with him when he needed to find Zelda. Sidon had another meeting to attend along with Mipha, so Princess Zelda would be alone.

Waving goodbye, Link made his way over to the library where he expected Zelda to still be poring over books. As he had assumed, he entered and found her seated by one of the middle tables. Quietly, he walked over to her and took a seat from across her. 

“Link,” Zelda started without looking up, “did you know that Zora babies are born as tadpoles?”

Link blinked. No, he had not known that. That was...interesting. He leaned over to look at the book Zelda was reading. Even upside down, Link noted the title. _Anatomy of Zoras_. He briefly wondered why she was reading that textbook, until she looked up and stared hard into his eyes. Link was slightly startled, leaning back into the chair. Okay, so maybe he did sort of know, but wasn’t it a little too early to think about having...children? Link tilted his head, his brows raising. 

Zelda huffed. “I’m not ready either,” she said, “and neither is Mipha. But I am wondering how the lineage will pass on. Well...there is Prince Sidon.”

The thought of the Zora prince with someone made his heart twang. A little pinch and his chest hurt. Link looked away, unsure what that meant. Sure, Sidon was a hunk of handsome and muscle, and yes, Link would have agreed to sleep with him if offered, but before his lust and carnal needs, Sidon was a friend. Link liked having him as a friend. He shrugged, not knowing how to answer Zelda.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I was thinking, Link...you know how there was that Lynel? And Mipha and Sidon mentioning there was a rise in monsters? Well, I sent out a letter to father to see if he could send out some of the Hyrule Knights to check it out. I received a letter last night from the captain and they said from their search, monster encampments have been appearing more than usual. Some are even so close to villages and towns, a few of the citizens have been packing and retreating to the castle in fear of getting attacked. Some merchants have already been attacked! I’m worried…” 

Link frowned. It didn’t sound good. The Master Sword which he kept at his back at all times pulsed as if agreeing to his thoughts. He crossed his arms in thought. He was Zelda’s appointed knight, but he was also Hyrule’s Champion. He couldn’t just let the monsters be if they were a danger to the people of the land. 

“...You should go check it out,” Zelda said softly. “I want to go with you, but I think I will look into these matters more, here, in the Zora library. They have a mass of knowledge here. Records of these books and tomes date back to thousands of years ago. Maybe they might have more answers...especially in deciphering the prophecy. I know Impa said every one hundred years, but I don’t think that’s correct. Part of it may be the fact that the Sheikah haven’t fully translated the prophecy as the ancient tongue is barely spoken now. Plus, none of the Zoras here have ever seen a darkness overcome the land and Zoras are very good in keeping records of important events. That’s why, I’m going to continue my search here. In the mean time, Link, as Champion, you’re going to have to go out and investigate. Will that be alright?” 

He’d be leaving Zelda’s side for a long period. He wouldn’t even be within the same region as her if something was to happen. Link bit his lower lip. He hesitated. On one hand, he did want to go, but on the other, he didn’t want to leave her side. Zelda reached over, placing a hand over his. She smiled warmly. 

“I understand your concern, Link. But I feel quite safe here. Mipha will be here as well as Bazz and all of the Zora knights. You’ve trained with them. You know how skillful they are. I’ll be fine. So, I ask this of you, Champion Link, go and find out why these monsters are appearing. If they harm any Hylians or others, you must protect them. If these monster encampments are growing in numbers, then that also means not only Hyrule, but Zora’s Domain, Goron’s City, Gerudo Town, and Rito Village are going to be in danger.”

Link knew it all as truth. Biting back a sigh, he nodded his head. She sent him off to prepare for his journey. 

By nightfall, Mipha and Zelda had helped him pack with clothing he may need as well as more arrows and some elixirs. And when morning came, Link was leading Epona to the large, blue bridge from when he first came to Zora’s Domain. At the entrance, Mipha and Zelda waited for him. He mounted onto Epona, nodding his head to the two women. But before he could urged Epona into a trot, he was stopped by a familiar voice. 

Link looked over his shoulder. Prince Sidon was running toward them. His face was scrunched in worry. When he reached them, he immediately turned to Princess Zelda. 

“I heard you were sending Link off to investigate the monsters!” he said, tone barely hiding the anger. 

Zelda was taken aback. She stared wide eye at the prince and nodded slowly. “Yes, I am.”

“Why?!”

“Sidon!” Mipha frowned at him. “That is no way to speak to Princess Zelda, your sister-in-law.”

“I...I’m sorry,” Sidon said. His shoulders hunched with despondence. “It’s just...why must Link go alone? It is dangerous to go alone!” 

“I know,” Zelda said softly. 

“Then why? If anything, let me go with him!” Sidon insisted. 

“Prince Sidon...” Zelda sighed, walking over to him. She cupped his cheeks and said in a very soft tone, almost motherly, “I do not wish to send Link off alone. But you must understand...Link is Hyrule’s Champion. It is his burden to bear and go alone. However, when the time comes to battle against the darkness, I will stand by him as avatar to the Goddess Hylia. He will not be alone then.” 

“It isn’t fair,” Sidon muttered. “There isn’t even any signs of old battles from hundred years ago depicting some war with the dark.”

“No, but we do what we must. Even without any evidence, we must still be prepared for the worst. Have faith in Link. He will come back.” 

Sidon turned to him finally. His gold gaze felt heavy on him. The red hair prince walked up to his side and took his hand. “I know you are a Hylian of your promises...so, return to me in one piece.”

Link smiled softly and nodded his head. Sidon always worried too much over him. Taking his hand away, he tugged on the reins. Epona snorted, shaking her head, then began trotting. Link looked ahead. He didn’t plan to look back. He feared if he did, he would choose to stay in Zora’s Domain instead of completing his task. 

To make sure his heart didn’t waver, he nudged Epona into a gallop. The clacking of her hooves against the marble bridge, her loud panting as she rushed across, pounded in his ears. It was all he could hear as he left the comfort of Zora’s Domain and into the wild.


	6. Battle at Fort Hateno Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter. I was going to make it one whole chapter, but it was already getting long. And I'm not even that great as writing action scenes. I'm so sorry if it's boring! DX Still, I hope the chapter is enjoyable. 
> 
> I also realized I've been spelling Bokoblin wrong. I spelled it Bokogoblin when it was suppose to be Bokoblin! Ahhh...I will have to fix those typos in earlier chapters soon.

It took three days and three nights, with the bare minimum of rest, for Link to reach Kakariko Village by noon. His first thought was to visit Impa, head leader of the Sheikah Clan, to get her insight on the rise of monsters. Entering into the small village, he was greeted with welcome and awe. Young Sheikah children ran beside him as he led Epona to a stable and tied her down. Link looked down to each child, patting their head, then wandered down the path toward the main house. When he reached Impa’s house, two elderly guards stood by the stairways. They saw him immediately and called out to him.

“Champion!” Cado waved to him. “We didn’t know you were coming to visit.”

Link nodded, then looked up to the house atop the steps. Dorian, the second guard, stepped aside, ushering him forward. He gave them a silent thanks and climbed the stairs. From behind him, he could still feel eyes of the Sheikah and hear their whispers. He straightened his back, hurriedly climbing. When he reached the top, he opened the doors without announcing himself. Old Sheikah Impa sat on a cushion, her eyes closed as if in sleep. Paya, Impa’s granddaughter, greeted him, albeit shyly. As she did, Impa opened her eyes. 

“I was expecting you, Champion Link,” Impa said. 

He walked forward, then knelt before her. 

“I’m assuming Princess Zelda sent you here.” Impa sighed. “The increase of monster activity must have caught her attention too. Paya, go get me a Sheikah slate.”

Paya nodded, scurrying away to retrieve whatever Impa was requesting for. All the while, Link waited in silence. Frowning, his eyes remained on Impa. If anyone had any clue on what might be happening, he was sure Impa would know of something. The elderly Sheikah stared ahead above his head. She let out a low hum, then slowly dropped her gaze on him. 

“I do not know if this is the work of the prophecy or merely something odd happening. All I know is, the many Sheikah that were sent out to investigate have said there are a higher number of monsters than usual. Where the exact locations of these encampments are located, they are unsure.” 

Paya returned with a sleek slate in hand. Link knew the object. He had seen Zelda carrying the same item before when she was researching the ancient shrines. Paya handed the slate to Impa, who then handed the slate to him. Link took it, examining the thing. He turned it over, noting the eye-like shape design—a symbol of the Sheikah Clan. 

“Take that with you. It has a map of the land. Note any encampments you see or odd sightings. But before you go, head to Fort Hateno. Purah, my sister, is located at a lab at Hateno Village. About a month ago, she sent word that she created something new for the slate, but didn’t tell me what it was. I meant to send one of the men there to find out, but tales from merchants have said that Fort Hateno was suddenly overrun by monsters. The gates have been closed and no one is able to enter or leave. Go there first. I trust you will be able to get through.”

Link clipped the slate to the side of belt. His frown deepened. Getting through the walls of Fort Hateno through a group of monsters depended how many of the creatures roamed the area. Even if he was Champion, he was only _one_ Hylian. Looking back up to Impa, he was about to ask about the numbers. Impa interrupted with a shrug. 

“I don’t know the numbers. I didn’t send any Sheikah there in fear they may get caught. Apologies Champion,” she said. 

He sighed, but nodded anyways. He bowed, then stood and turned to leave. He went back the way he came, bidding farewell to Cado and Dorian. The children did not follow him this time. Link was thankful for that. Back at the stable, he untied Epona’s reins and mounted. 

“Master Link!” Paya called for him. 

He turned in his seat, seeing the young Sheikah running toward him. Her silvery white hair swished back and forth behind her. She stopped before him, bending over to catch her breath. Once she did, she stood and handed him a bag. Link took it from her, then raised his brows in question. Paya blushed. Her hands clasped behind her back as she tilted her head downward; her foot fidgeted against the grass.

“Some food to take along with you,” she said. “Please be careful on your journey.”

Link smiled briefly, nodding his head in thanks. He added the green package cloth to the bundle of sack he tied to Epona, then nudged his mare into a trot and eventually into a gallop once he was out of the village. 

Getting to Fort Hateno did not take long. The sun was still high in the sky by the time he neared the wall. He slowed Epona, then unmounted. Link made sure she was a good distance away. He didn’t want her getting scared or hurt. However, he barely took two steps away from the horse when he heard screaming in the distance. Looking in the direction he heard the shouting, he saw two Hylian being pursued by two monsters. 

Link withdrew the Master Sword and began running. He sprinted across the grassy field, inserting himself between a Bokoblin and the first Hylian, blocking an attack from a club. The Bokoblin bleated loudly as it tried to forcefully slam its weapon down on Link again. He easily parried it with his shield and moved in for a quick jab. His sword sunk into flesh. He slashed across, tugging the flesh and slicing the Bokoblin open. The monster gurgled, then toppled over only to be replaced by the second Bokoblin—a blue one this time.

It appeared instantly, causing Link to stumble a little. The wooden, spiked club it held smacked into his side, ripping his tunic and grazing his skin. Link bit back a painful shout as his body flew, tumbling to the ground seconds later. Groaning, he stood back up. The Bokoblin roared, lunging for him. Link sucked in a breath, jumping sideways in time and struck the creature on its side. The hit took the monster by surprise, so Link went in for another attack, bombarding it with a series of hacking and slashing that were too shallow for a critical hit. He flipped backward, avoiding another swing. 

Breathing heavily, Link lifted his shield, blocking himself and waited. The blue Bokoblin’s head twitched as it watched him. Link shuffled forward slowly. And then it darted toward him. Its arms raised for a downward strike. Link blocked the weapon, pushing his shield to knock the monster off balance. The Bokoblin staggered backward. Link swept in, slicing the monster diagonally, killing it. 

The moment its body dropped to the floor, Link swung the sword, flicking the blood off, then sheathed it. He stood over the dead body of the blue Bokoblin. A _blue_ Bokoblin. He had never seen a Bokoblin in such a color. He noticed when he was fighting it, it was a lot tougher than the normal one and it seemed more intelligent. He frowned, not liking the idea. He’d have to note it down in the Sheikah slate for later research. 

He turned to the two Hylians who stood a few feet away and began walking toward them. The Hylian with silver hair approached him first.

“Thank you so much!” he said. “I thought for sure we wouldn’t make it out alive.”

“Yeah,” the other Hylian agreed. He looked to Link, then squinted. Recognition registered on his face. He gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. “You’re the Champion!” 

“What?” The silver haired Hylian looked to him, then back to Link. “Oh! You’re right! The Champion! Thank goodness! With you here, everything will be fine!”

“My name is Agus,” said the Hylian who first recognized him. “My hometown is Hateno Village. I’m a farmer and merchant. I was selling my goods at Dueling Peaks Stable. It had been about a month since I was away. I was on my way back home, but when I went back, Fort Hateno’s gate was closed and then suddenly, two Bokoblins were hurdling toward us.”

“I am Teli, a treasure hunter who is selling the goods I find,” said the silver haired Hylian. “I was heading over to Hateno Village to visit the Sheikah lab there to sell some of the items I found, but as Agus said, when we approached the barricade, two monsters started running in our direction. When we ran, that’s when I realized there was a crowd of them! I’m not even sure if the guards on the wall even noticed us!” 

Link furrowed his brows. The news didn’t sound good. Nodding his head, he waved them off. “I’ll take care of it. Return to the stables and wait for news for when it is safe to return,” he said firmly. 

The two Hylian nodded and turned, walking back in the direction he came from. Link looked over to Epona. The brown mare idly stood by, leisurely munching on the grass. Taking a deep breath, he looked toward where Fort Hateno was. He didn’t want to take Epona anywhere near a crowd of monsters, but if he wished to outrun some of them, then he needed her. Walking back to her, he stopped beside her and rummaged through his pack. He took out a bottle of healing potion, drinking it, then tossing the glass bottle back. Then he took Epona’s reins and led her down the path to the fort’s brick wall. 

Just as the two merchants said earlier, when Link neared Fort Hateno, he saw the crowd of monsters. They weren’t just Bokoblins, but Moblins as well. And like the blue Bokoblin he fought, these monsters ranged in different colors too. Blue and black were the primary skin color with a few dotted reds. Link left Epona behind a few ways back as he crouched, sneaking closer to take a look. He counted at least ten of them, with about three scouts watching. 

The scouts wandered closer toward him, snorting and sniffing the ground. Luckily, the scouts were only the normal Bokoblins. Link took out his bow and arrow. He scurried behind a boulder, hiding himself as he took aim. Pulling the bowstring back, he released. Swiftly, the arrow plunged into the head of the closest Bokoblin, killing it. The thump of its body hitting the floor caught the attention of another scout. Before the second scout could warn anyone, Link shot another arrow. Like the first, the arrow soared through the air, striking exactly in the middle of the monster’s forehead. 

Two down, one more to go. Link ducked into the covers of the high grass field. He crawled, staying out of sight, then sneaked behind another rock. He found the third Bokoblin scout with its back turned toward him. It was eating something, so Link took his chance and darted forward. 

Silently, he unsheathed the Master Sword and plunged it into the monster’s back. It barely made a noise as it crumpled. Link searched the Bokoblin, taking the few arrows it had. He returned to the boulder, slumping against it. His heart thumped wildly, but he couldn’t turn back now.

Peeking over, he noted down the numbers once more. He looked to the walls. No soldiers stood atop to keep watch. He clicked his tongue, wondering where they were. Link leaned back, exhaling slowly. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to lead one away from the group without alerting all of them. He took another deep breath as he closed his eyes, calming himself. Bow and arrow knocked, he waited. A silent prayer hung on his lips. A whispering of words directed for the Goddess Hylia went unheard. The Master Sword hummed in answer. He slowly opened his eyes, the stepped around the boulder revealing himself. 

With the bow drawn, he released fire arrow after fire arrow in quick shots without aim. The startled growls and roar echoed loudly. Link took a step back, turning his gaze ahead. Two or so monsters had been hit, running around to douse the fire that licked their skin. Even in the distance where he stood, he could smell the burning flesh. Another ran away from the grass that caught fire. The rest turned in his direction. They roared, then started running toward him. 

Link switched out his fire arrows with ice arrows. He took aim this time, shooting to hit the monsters behind the first one that led them. He managed to freeze two of them by the time the first Bokoblin reached him. Link dodged a swing as he put his bow away and grabbed his sword and shield. He parried the second swing and pivoted into a swirl behind it. He needed to make crucial hits and kill them instantly to prevent a prolonged battle. Link jabbed the blade, plunging it, then slashed upward. Its body split as blood spurted, staining the once green grass. 

Without waiting, Link turned on his heel, jumping to the side and rolled away as the second monster lunged toward him. He pushed on his legs, jumped and closed in on the monster before it could regain its footing and slit its throat. He whirled away, running toward the advancing monsters. He avoided one of them that had a spear, running pass it and hitting the two monsters he had frozen earlier—one of them had been a Moblin—and broke the iced monsters into pieces. He twirled the sword in his hand and reared his arm, throwing it like a spear. The blade flung and struck a Bokoblin in the chest, sending it flying a few feet away. 

He grabbed a fallen claymore from the ground, deflecting the arrows that sailed toward him with a swing of the blade. Link rolled, barely avoiding a heavy club as it swished over his head. He turned on his knees, slicing the Moblin who swung at him in the back of its knees, causing the monster to crash on its knees. Standing, he raised the claymore and swung across, beheading the Moblin. He hastily climbed onto its fallen back and used it as a platform to jump into the air. With the tip of the claymore pointed downward, he landed on an unsuspecting Bokoblin, piercing it through its head. He let the sword go, running for the Master Sword instead.

“Wha—!! It’s the Champion!” a voice said overhead. 

Link glanced up briefly. Hylian soldiers gathered at the top of the gated wall. He didn’t have time to tell them to open the gates to let him in as he felt an ominous presence behind him. Link raised his shield, tilting to the side as a spear flew forward, skidding across the surface of his shield, nicking his ear. Link hissed, rolling to the side and standing in time to block another spear jab. 

“Aid the Champion!” yelled another voice. “Ready! Fire!” 

Arrows whistled through the air, taking down the rest of the monsters he hadn’t been able to kill, including the Moblin that faced him. Link looked over to the path he came from and sucked in a breath. More monsters appeared from behind the grass and trees. He hadn’t sense them earlier. Link gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t be able to take them down alone. It was time he retreated. 

Link whistled for Epona as he sheathed the Master Sword and put the shield away behind his back. She appeared in a gallop, running through the mob of monsters. He ran toward her, meeting her halfway. Grabbing the rein, he swung himself atop and nudged her to run faster. He directed her toward the gate, but as he pushed her forward, the Moblin with the spear staggered back onto its feet. Link leaned to the side, urging Epona to change direction a little. He grabbed the claymore from earlier and nudge Epona with his feet for another burst of gallop. The Moblin didn’t have time to let out a roar as Link swung the blade, lopping its head off. 

“Open the gates!” came a yell. 

The steady clicks of the gate raising eased the tension in Link’s shoulder even as adrenaline continued to pump through his veins. Leaning forward, he made Epona run into another burst of gallop, darting through the gates before it could raise all the way. 

“Close the gates!” commanded the same voice. 

Link tugged on the reins, forcing Epona to stop. She reared back, but he held on and cooed, calming her down. She snorted, shaking her head. Link patted her softly, mentally noting to remember and give her a good snack for all her help. 

The crash of the gate closing returned his attention the wall. Link slid off Epona. He stabbed the claymore on the dirt ground, then walked toward the Hylian who came toward him. Link assumed he was the captain of the brigade for Fort Hateno judging by the ornate armor he wore. 

“Champion, I am Captain Brigo of the Fort Hateno Brigade. I...I must apologize. We weren’t expecting anyone to come here since we thought word had already gotten around that monsters surrounded the fort. We tried to get rid of them, but it didn’t matter how many times we shot the monsters down, more kept coming to replace them. So, most of us have been stuck here keeping watch on the gate so they don’t break in.” 

Link looked back to the gate. So far, there didn’t seem to any serious damage. He nodded and turned to mount Epona once more. 

“Are you heading to Hateno Village?” Brigo asked. 

He nodded. He still needed to talk to Purah. As for the problem outside the walls, Link would have to deal with that once he talked to her. 

“Will you be coming back to fight the monsters?” he asked with a curious gaze. 

Again, he nodded. 

“Oh! With the Champion on our side, I’m sure we will be victorious. The Brigade will be willing to lend a helping hand. We will fight beside the Champion if he asks for it.” 

Link offered another nod, then softly pressed his feet into Epona’s sides to push her into a trot. Brigo saluted him as he headed toward the village. The slow travel there gave Link time to relax. It was as if the battle at the front gate never happened the farther he climbed up the mountain, giving way to the beautiful view of mountain sides and clear blue sky. 

Soon, he reached the entrance of Hateno Village. A guard stood by at the archway, brandishing a pitchfork. Link thought he was braze to be the lone guard, but at the same time worried as a pitchfork wouldn’t do much damage to a Moblin, especially the ones he just fought. They were a lot harder to fight off than the regular monsters. 

“Champion!” the guard waved at him. He beamed a smile when Link slowed Epona to a stop in front of him. “Welcome to Hateno Village. If you’re here, that means you made it through the monsters.” He shivered, then frowned. “Fort Hateno is a stronghold, but we’re worried how long it will last. Many of Hylians here are worried, but now that you’re here, it’ll be much safer! I’m Thadd, by the way. It’s a pleasure to see you.” 

Link offered a small smile, then went on. As he went through the villages, Hylians stopped what they were doing to wave and shout at him. A few of the women tossed some flowers in his direction. Another gave him an apple which he caught. He waved in thanks, but didn’t stop, climbing the winding hillside till he reached the top. 

Getting off Epona, he fed her the apple he received plus a few more. Once she was fed and happy, he walked toward the lab. Link gave one knock, then entered. Symin, Purah’s assistance, was near the door. He startled slightly when Link entered. 

“Champion Link,” he said in surprise. “You got through the monster hoard.” He smiled in relief. 

Link nodded, looking around the place for Purah. All he saw was a young Hylian child he had never seen before standing on a bench as she hovered over some paperwork. Blinking, he raised a brow. _Why is there a child here?_ he thought. 

“Looking for Purah?” Symin asked wearily.

Link looked back to the assistant and nodded. Where was the sister of Impa? And why did Symin sound exhausted? Blinking, he watched as Symin turned to the child and sighed. He gave a fond smile, then flicked his eyes back to him. A second passed in silence before Symin nodded his head toward the child. Link frowned. Confused, he brought his gaze back to the little girl. He watched her a moment longer. Suddenly, her shoulders began to shake. A burst of laughter filled the room as the child turned toward Link with her arms folded across her chest. She grinned, but immediately glared at Symin. 

“I wanted to tease Link a little longer! Why couldn’t you play along?” the child asked. 

Symin sighed. “Purah...please...”

“Hmph,” the child—Purah—tilted her chin upward. “Boring. Anyways, surprise!”

Link stared. The child could not have been Purah. The Shiekah woman was nearly as old as Impa! Symin, seeming to pity him, leaned over and whispered the information that Purah was unwilling to give. 

“She’s been working on some elixir to make Hylians younger. She used herself as a test subject. It worked...a little too good. It’s made her a child again. She hasn’t given up though.” 

He was impressed. If Purah was able to complete the elixir, it could become a craze among the Hylians. The idea of gaining youth once more would become an attainable dream. 

Link shook his head to get back on track. He wasn’t here for that. Reaching to the Shiekah slate, he unclasped it from his belt and handed it to her. Purah sighed dramatically as she mumbled under her breath. Link barely caught the rambling—something along the line of him being too serious. 

Purah pointed to a pedestal and said, “Put the slate there.”

He did as he was told. Taking a step back, he watched as the round shape above the pedestal came to life. Blue light glowed, dripping down the sides, converging to the tip. A water droplet formed, wavering a little, then dropped. The sound of a single water splatter reverberated throughout the room. 

“It’s done,” Purah said. 

Link went back to grab it, unhooking the slate from the mold. He stare at the sleek item, wondering what was different. He turned to Purah, awaiting her explanation. 

“Click on the upper left button,” she said. Link did. “You’ll see two new items added to the list on there. A circular looking item and a square one. Two new features I’ve added. I call them...time bombs! Much like your bomb arrows, except it can be controlled by the Sheikah slate. It’ll make for good crowd control. Now you can use that and take care of all those monsters in front of Fort Hateno! I need them gone if I want to continue my research. We can’t get anything done being stuck here or having no merchants coming in.”

He played around with the features as Purah directed him how to use it. Pressing the screen once on it will manifest the bombs and then squeezing the sides would make the bomb go off. It would come in handy if he wanted to take down a cluster of monster. Flicking the slate off, he slid it back in place on his belt. He nodded his thanks as he turned to leave. Before he could step out though, Symin stopped him. 

“I suggest you wait till tomorrow, Champion,” he suggested. 

Link tilted his head. It was better to get rid of them today than later. He really didn’t want to wait on it. Besides, the faster he got it done, the faster he could get back to investigating the locations of monsters. And the quicker that was done, he could go back to Zora’s Domain. Although it had only been a couple of days since he left, he already missed the husky, low timber of Sidon’s voice along with the calming of the East Reservoir Lake. 

Symin pointed to his tunic. “It must have been hard getting inside the fort. You should rest and maybe mend the shirt.”

He looked down to the rip in tunic caused from the earlier attack he received. He grimaced lightly. Symin was right. He was still exhausted and his body ached a little. It would do him some good to rest, fill his stomach, and maybe prepare for the next battle tomorrow. With a sigh, he nodded his head. Symin smiled and directed him to an inn where he could stay. He thanked the Sheikah assistant, then went on his way, taking Epona along. 

It was easy to find Ton Pu Inn. After leaving Epona in an empty stable and feeding her, he walked inside, heading straight for the counter to check in. The Hylian behind the counter was a woman and she blushed when she saw him. Despite that, she was able to quickly check him into a room. She mentioned that if he was hungry, they also provided food as the inn was also a tavern. He thanked her with a silent nod. Swinging the pack he had taken from Epona’s back over his shoulder, he trudged to his given room. Closing the door behind himself, he dropped the pack and slunk to the bed, flopping inelegantly onto the cushion. It wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t hard. Link knew he should take care of his torn tunic first, but exhaustion crept over him the moment his body lay down. With a low groan, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

His nap was short, lasting at most two hours. Yawning, he stretched as he sat up. He remained sitting on the bed for a while, letting his mind adjust to where he was currently. He blinked, slowly remembering the events. With a groan, he unhooked his belt and slid off the tunic. He rummaged through the pack, pulling out the items needed to repair his shirt. It wasn’t horribly torn, but Link wasn’t the greatest at mending clothes. And fixing it took far longer than he wanted. By the time he looked out the window of his room, it was already dark. Link slid the now patched up tunic back on and left the room to find dinner. 

He found himself sitting at a round table in the farthest corner to keep out of sight. The location was doing well as the number of Hylians that entered hadn’t noticed him yet. Dinner was already set in front of him, consisting of roasted meat and steamed vegetables. Link’s mouth watered at the savory aroma. Picking up the knife and fork, he readied himself to dig in. 

And then someone plopped into the seat across from him, 

Link looked up, blinking at the stranger. There goes his chance of a peaceful dinner. He raised his brow, questioning who the Hylian was. Across the table, the male Hylian smiled charmingly. His brown hair covered one eye, but even with the obscurity, Link could tell the Hylian was handsome. 

“I heard the Champion was in town. Word had already spread of your valor in fighting the monsters. I’ve always wanted to meet you in person,” he said as he leaned and rested his arms on the table top. “My name is Worten. I’m a traveler. I was here visiting when those monsters appeared and the gates of Fort Hateno was forcibly closed to keep them out. Now I’m stuck...but I count myself lucky.”

Link blinked in confusion. Why did he consider himself lucky? Worten was stuck here and from the sound of it, the Hylian liked traveling. 

Link didn’t have to wait long for his answer. Worten reached across the table. His hand brushed against Link’s as his thumb rubbed the top of his hand. Link flicked his gaze to the affectionate touch. 

“I once heard the Champion didn’t mind a tumble in the bedsheets with strangers for a night,” Worten said. His voice turned low and silky. He leaned closer. “If you’re interested, I’m available. You’re very...pretty. I wouldn’t mind having a go with you. If you want to, my room is two doors down from you to the right. I’ll leave my door unlocked.” Worten smiled seductively, giving Link a wink as he stood and walked toward the rooms. He gave one last look over his shoulder, then disappeared into the hall. 

Link could only stare after him. The news of his time as a youth sleeping around with strangers making it this far made him cringe. He had been quite wild, but that was also during a time when he felt the need to release bottled up emotions. He was still young, new to the title of Champion, and realizing he was naive to the idealistic views of being the Champion. Nowadays, he wasn’t so much like that anymore. He hadn’t been physical with anyone in a long time. And he didn’t feel like it. Part of it was because the moment he thought about it, a pair of gold eyes and red hair entered his mind. Prince Sidon took up every space in his mind. What was it about the Zora prince that made his heat thump a little faster and his made his cheeks grow hot? Link didn’t know and didn’t dare to delve any deeper. 

Besides, if Prince Sidon ever found out about his past, would he ever look upon Link as someone desirable. The thought quelled his appetite. Still, he needed the energy if he wanted to win the battle tomorrow. Link stabbed into the meat and cut a piece, stuffing into his mouth. Sadly, Link was too anxious to taste anything and forced himself to finish his dinner in silence. 

That night, Link barely slept. He was sure Worten still waited for him, but the traveler would be disappointed. Link wasn’t going to visit him. Even so, a squeeze in his chest tightened with the thought of Sidon ever finding out about his promiscuous past. Closing his eyes once more, he huffed and made himself go to sleep. Dreamless as it may have been, it was enough to give Link the energy for a new fight. The battle at Fort Hateno was not over yet after all.


	7. Battle at Fort Hateno Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late update. >.< I've been busy with classes and trying to finish up last minute things to do for the program I'm trying to apply for. It's been hectic. But here is the next chapter...although it's very short. DX As I've said, I'm very bad at writing action scenes...but here I am writing too many of them. Hopefully, you guys will still enjoy the chapter.

Fort Hateno’s wall was littered with soldiers and volunteers to help in the upcoming battle. The volunteers mostly consisted of travelers or merchants who wanted to leave Hateno, but had been stuck there for over a month. While it was encouraging to see many Hylians willing to fight beside him, Link also did not like the idea. Most of the volunteers probably didn’t have any experience in battling monsters or fighting in general. And the soldiers already looked exhausted due to the fact that most of them kept watch of the wall for any monsters that tried to breach the gate. In the end, Link didn’t think he would be requesting for much help.

This was made apparent when Captain Brigo found him. Link saw the bandaged wrapped around his dominate arm. When his gaze strayed there and remained focused on it, Brigo let out a sigh. Link raised his eyes and lifted a brow. What had happened when he left them yesterday?

“After you left, the monsters were quiet for a while. But then suddenly, they started acting up. They shot a few arrows over the wall. We hadn’t been expecting that and some of us were injured. But it’s okay!” Brigo smiled, raising his injured arm, but flinching in the process. “We can still help.” 

Link doubted it. He was sure they were well trained and on any other occasion would have been helpful, but if he took injured soldiers with him, he was risking their lives. He wasn’t going to do that. So, he shook his head. Captain Brigo looked like he was about to argue, but Link raised a hand to stop him. It was best if he explained. “I don’t want liabilities.” The fact was a hard truth and probably worded too bluntly as he could see the contortion of Brigo’s brows turning downward. “In the worst case scenario where I fail, I want every soldier still alive and recovering for another battle. For now, those who are uninjured can assist me from above. Arrows, especially elemental arrows, will be a great help.”

Captain Brigo’s lips thinned, but he nodded. “You do have a point. Alright, I’ll let my men know. Have you already assessed the situation?”

Link nodded. That was the first thing he did when he arrived in the morning. Monsters twice the amount from yesterday gathered by the gate. A few pounded away at the wooded gate, trying to break in. Bokoblins threw rocks at Hylians they could see standing atop the wall. Moblins scratched at the stone walls, trying to find any weak spots. If Link was to fight them, he needed them to be farther from the wall. He didn’t know the effectiveness of the newly added bombs, so he didn’t want to risk trying it near the wall. It would be hard to act as bait to get them away from the barricade if he left through the front. He would have to find another area on the wall where there were less monsters. 

“That's quite a face you have on,” Captain Brigo said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Link lifted his head, his brows creasing further in confusion. The captain of Fort Hateno's brigade smiled warmly. His eyes shone with a softness that Link mostly saw in elderly Hylians. Flushing, he looked away. Somehow, the gaze on him made him feel like he was doing something wrong as Champion. 

“It's not the end of the world,” Brigo said. “We may not be able to go into battle with you at your side, but my men will definitely cover you from the walls. You are our Champion. We won't let anything happen.” 

It was specifically that idea that made him worry. Too many were in awe of him. What if he failed them? What if he didn't live up to their expectations? Did he deserve the title of Champion if he did? Link shifted, frowning deeper. He disliked thinking along those lines. It always left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Zelda once told him that when she started feeling like that, she would think about all the things she accomplished, all the good that was in her life, and it often made her feel better. Link wanted to do the same. But what had he accomplished? Other than taking out a few monsters that disrupted people's every day lives, he didn't do much. 

“Oh.” Brigo stared with a knowing look. “Ah, I see what's bothering you now.”

Blinking, Link stared bemusedly at the older man. He hadn't said anything, so what was there to understand. Only Zelda really knew him in his silence. Sometimes Impa did too...and recently Prince Sidon was starting to understand him. 

“You're afraid,” Captain Brigo said softly. 

Again, he blinked. _Afraid?_ Link shook his head. He was not afraid of the monsters. He's fought too many to be afraid of them now. 

“You're afraid you can't protect all of us,” Brigo clarified. “I see now. I must apologize. Because of your title, I forget that you're still young. Champion Link, while it is your duty to see the safety of all who lives in the land, you are not alone in this battle. Remember that well. There are many who are willing to fight beside you. Don't turn a blind eye to it. The first part of being a leader isn't to believe that you must protect everyone, but that you must trust in their ability to protect you.” 

Link pondered on his words. Slowly, he nodded. He would have to try, especially if they wanted to win this battle. Captain Brigo clasped his shoulder and squeezed. He gave Link another gentle smile, then turned to leave. Link turned to Epona, patting the side of her head. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Breathing softly, he nuzzled her head. “May victory come easy,” he whispered. 

He would have to leave Epona behind, but she was with him in his heart. Smiling, he gave her another apple, then trudged his way to the wall and climbed the stone stairs. He stood at the top, looking down at the monsters; their growls and roars echoing through the sky. He walked along the pathway, noting down where the monsters gathered the most. After a few more steps, he finally found a deserted area. Link scanned the wall below, noting down jutting stones to see how he could climbed down. He mapped his path, then double checked his weapons. Once he was done, he walked back to Captain Brigo and let the man know he was ready. Captain Brigo called for the soldiers’ attention and gave them a briefing. Most of the soldiers were against the idea of letting Link go on his own, but Brigo was firm in his stance. Grudgingly, they soon all agreed. Link nodded his head, then walked back to the area he found earlier. Taking a breath, he began his descent. 

He landed on the grassy field with a light thump. Squatting down, he blended into the high grass and quickly scurried away from the wall. Link took out the slate and summoned the cubed bomb first, planting it far from the wall, then crawled to a boulder and planted the circular bomb. When he deemed himself far enough from the explosion, he stood and whistled loud. The monsters turned at his sound. Roaring, they lifted their arms with weapons and charged. 

At that moment, the Hylian soldiers on the walls released a slew of arrow. The sound of buzzing rung high as arrows whizzed through the air. Ice arrows struck a few targets, freezing them on the spot. Fire arrows either marked a monster or landed on the grass, setting it ablaze. Bomb arrows crashed against the ground, setting an explosion. Dirt and pebbles scattered everywhere. The first wave of monsters reached the first bomb Link planted. With the slate in hand, he squeezed the sides and watched as the time bomb detonated, taking out quite a few monsters. Those that survived reached the second hidden bomb by the boulder. Link quickly switched over the round bomb and repeated the action. The force of the explosion dislodged the boulder and shattered. Pieces of rocks showered in every direction, becoming a weapon as they pierced through monster hide and injuring them. Larger shards struck monsters, ripping limbs or heads. 

With the second wave of monsters being held down by the soldiers, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and his shield, readying for the onslaught. The first monster was a blue Moblin. It swung it’s spike club. Link easily ducked, slashing his sword across knee joints. He felt the tug of flesh against the blade as it connected. Link pulled hard, felt the sword rip through the soft cartilage of bone meeting bone. The Moblin crumpled to one side as its leg was dismembered. Link dodged another strike from a different monster, letting the force the monster’s sword swish pass him and kill the Moblin behind him. He lunged, immediately slicing the monster’s throat before it could remove its sword from the Moblin’s back. 

Whipping around, Link readied himself for more attacks. The battle was long and tedious. Link weaved, rolled, and swung his blade. The thunk of crude weapons striking his shield began to numb his arm. Yet he strove forward, taking down monster by monster. The roar of the creatures turned into a jumble of white noise as bomb arrows blasted around him, making his ears ring. Link back flipped, avoiding a sword, nimbly landing before he pushed on his heels and jumped into the unprepared monster and pierced its flesh. When he pulled away, the black Bokoblin fell, gurgling its last war cry. 

Breathing heavily, Link lifted the Master Sword and shield for another barrage of attack, but none came. Suddenly, he heard a thunderous rumble. At first Link thought it was a Lynel, but when he blinked and looked around, he realized the rumble turned into excited shouts. Glancing up, Link saw the exhilaration of the Hylian soldiers atop the wall. Link finally broke from his battle trance and scanned the battlefield. Bodies of monsters littered the area. Black smoke billowed upward into the blue sky. The once pristine grassy, green field was now a ruin of torn earth and black scorched grass. The stench of burnt flesh filled the air. But despite the gruesome scene, the loud cheering of their victory overwhelmed it. And then the chanting began. 

“Champion! Champion! Champion!” They shouted in rhythm. 

Link sheathed the Master Sword as he looked upon the faces of the soldiers. His eyes fell on Captain Brigo. The older Hylian smiled and nodded his head. Link raised a hand in victory and the cries grew louder in fervor. Today, they had won the battle.

However, Link knew it was not over for him. He needed to find out the source of the monsters and stop it before more came back. Lowering his arm, he trudged to the gate that was now slowly being lifted. Link entered and headed straight for Epona. He had no time to rest. As he clambered onto her back, he was met with Captain Brigo’s stern gaze. 

“And where do you plan on going, Chamption Link?” he asked. 

Link stared into his gaze firmly. He would not be stopped. Brigo sighed, seeming to understand that Link was not going to back down. 

“You just won a battle. You should rest before going off to do more battle,” he said. “At least let me lend you some soldiers.”

“No,” Link stated. When he found the source of the monsters, he wasn’t planning on returning to Fort Hateno. He was going to put a stop to the creatures, then continue his journey. The land was vast and he didn’t want to spend too much time in one place. 

“Champion...” Brigo whispered, “you’ll wear yourself down.” 

Although it might be true, he couldn’t let that stop him. Captain Brigo let out another sigh, then stepped aside to let him through. Link nodded his head in thanks, then nudged Epona. The mare darted through the gates. Even as the wind pushed against his skin, whistled across his ears, the sound of the Hylians’ chants still echoed loudly, reverberating deep into the soils of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to time skip in the next chapter. Link will be reuniting with Sidon soon.


	8. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be some time again before my next update. First midterms is coming up and I got lots of studying to do. >.<
> 
> But here is the next chapter!

Link followed the treks the monsters left behind, finding his way to their encampment. As he had expected, the camp wasn’t too far. But what shocked him more was how large the encampment was. It was the first time he had ever seen a monster camp as large and organized as this. Stone houses shaped like skulls cluttered around in an area, acting as a town. More stone like houses were set farther away, though he wasn't sure what they were for. And looming over it all was a tower with gray smoke wafting through the top. Link kept his distance, scanning for monsters, but the encampment was empty. Abandoned. _But why?_

Deeming it safe, Link walked into the camp and began his investigation. Just as he had observed, the area was cleared clean of any monsters. All that was left was a litter of evidence that monsters had stayed there fore a time being. Flies buzzed over rotten fruit. Charred woods of campfire, now cold, was seen in a few places. Spears, shields, and wooden clubs remained behind. Link took a few pictures with the slate as he walked around. He entered the stone buildings that were located off to the side from the residential area. Looking around, he realized the buildings had been a blacksmith. He ran his fingers across the iron anvil. Cold to the touch. Which meant the monsters that had been crowding around Fort Hateno was the last of the monsters. 

Frowning, Link exited the building, then headed for the tower with the billowing smoke. The closer he was to the tower, the more the stench grew stronger. Decaying flesh mixed with the earth's scent. Link tugged his cloak over his nose and mouth, breathing mostly through his mouth as the smell nearly made him gag. Cautiously, he went inside the tower. Heat blasted against his skin, but simmered to a warm touch. Link's eyes widen at the sight before him. 

A pit of what looked like bubbling mud covered a wide expanse of the floor, from wall to wall. Mechanisms of what looked like pulleys laid scattered around. He had no idea what this place was, but the clawing in the pit of his stomach told him the tower was something bad. Reluctantly, Link released the cloth around his face to grab the Sheikah slate. He began taking pictures of everything. When he was done, he walked over to the pit and glanced at it. A large bubble popped in front of him, splattering the thick like tar liquid on him. Link grimaced. Squatting down, he took out a bottle from his pouch and scooped up a sample. Popping the lid on, he put the bottle back into his bag. He was sure Zelda would want to analyze the content. Whatever the liquid was, it definitely served a bigger purpose, considering the sheer size of the pit. 

With everything back in place, he left the monster camp behind. 

Two months into his investigation, Link had dismantled over twenty monster encampments. Of the twenty, about five of them had the same tower as the first he had encountered with the pit. Each time, Link took photos. They were all mostly similar with a few differences in shapes of the tower. By the middle of the fourth month, Link finally entered the Hebra region. 

He approached Rito Village slowly, hoping he could find a place to stay that wasn't out in the middle of nowhere with only a campfire. That and he also missed eating properly cooked food and not just roasted mushrooms or meat. He was barely passed the guards when a familiar, haughty voice stopped him. Link looked up from atop of Epona, biting back a sigh. As much as he found Revali's personality endearing in its own way, he was much too exhausted to deal with it at the moment. 

“The great Champion Link has come to grace the Ritos with his presence,” Revali said mockingly as he lowered himself from the air and landed on the ground with a soft thump. “To what do we owe you for the visit.”

Link gave a fluttering smile. He would always remember the day he met Revali. He and Zelda had been traveling researching the ancient shrines. When they discovered there was one near the Rito Village, they both decided to pay a visit to the bird village. Luckily, they were warmly welcomed. Or at least Link thought so, until Revali greeted them and challenged him to a duel in archery. He had been taken by surprise, but accepted the challenge. After a bout of shooting targets, their duel ended in a tie. Revali wasn’t too happy about the outcome, but luckily Village Elder Kaneli put a stop to it, praising Link’s skills in matching with their best archer. After that, whenever he could, Revali challenged him to a battle. So far, the score was in Revali’s favor by one. And he liked to rubbed it in. Link didn’t mind though because despite it all, Link quite enjoyed the challenge.

“Well, Champion?” Revali asked. An eyebrow ticked upward. 

Link huffed a soft laugh. “Just a place to sleep and eat, please.” 

“Hmph.” Revali folded his wings across his chest. “I’ve heard telltales of your travels across the land. Traveling merchants and the likes have spoke of your feats. They praise your glory as if you are a God graced upon the lands to save all lives. But let me tell you, that isn’t enough to change my mind that your are still...lacking.” 

Link smiled. “I know.” 

“You need more practice.” Revali’s frown deepen. “A pity that you cannot fly like me.” 

He shrugged. It would be interesting to see the world below from up in the sky, but he was fine walking upon the land. If anything, he could try asking Revali to give him a ride, but then again, he highly doubted the prideful Rito would allow it. Smiling, he dismounted from Epona and led her by the reins toward the village built around the cliffs. 

“The Village Elder would like to speak to you when you have rested,” Revali informed him. “Don’t keep him waiting, Champion. And also, I’d like another duel. After all, my lead on you is only the beginning.” Smirking, Revali spread his wings and took flight once more. 

Link waved to him, although he didn’t think the Rito saw him. Sighing, he continued onward. He left Epona behind in a stable as he ascended the stairs to find the inn. It didn’t take long before he got himself a room and a good, hearty, warm meal. Satiated, Link flopped onto the cot. It wasn’t too soft, but it was better than the cold, rough ground. Groaning, he fell asleep immediately. 

He woke three hours later, feeling better and more rested. Stretching his limbs, he stood from the bed. It was still light out which meant he still had time to meet with Village Elder Kaneli. Adjusting his clothes and retying his hair to look more presentable, Link left his room. Shutting the door behind himself, he nearly ran into someone. Stumbling backwards, he muttered an apology, then looked up to the person. 

“Ah, if it isn’t Champion Link,” said the Hylian. 

Link stared. His mind went blank. _Who—?_ And then he remembered. Worten, the merchant he met back at Hateno Village and the one who...offered his bed for a night. Swallowing, Link smiled wobbly. 

“You left in such a hurry after the battle at Fort Hateno, no one had a chance to celebrate with you. Especially...me,” he said, lowering his voice an octave. “You didn’t come to my room that night, but I’m still hoping.” 

Link needed to get out of there. The uncomfortableness was becoming unbearable. He tried to excuse himself, but Worten was starting to crowd him. It would be bad on his part of he punched the guy. Instead, the arrogant, snide voice of Revali saved him. 

“I do believe you are bothering a proud guest of the Village Elder,” Revali said from behind Worten. 

The Hylian merchant yelped in surprise, then immediately scurried away. Link let out a relieved sigh. But then he looked over to Revali and nearly cowered at the scowl. Of course he should have known Revali wasn’t going to be happy with what occurred. Silently, the Rito turned and started walking. Link followed, trailing quietly behind him. When they left the inn, climbing upward to the top, Revali broke the silence. 

“So, the rumors of your promiscuity was true then,” he said tightly. 

Link flushed. He scratched his cheek nervously. He couldn’t deny it because it was a fact. “It’s...it was a long time ago,” he whispered. 

Revali scoffed. “Matters not. The damage was done. Some Hero you are suppose to be if you’re sleeping around. I would have never done that if I was the chosen Hero.”

The Champion couldn’t agree more. If Revali was the chosen Hero, he knew the Rito would have been proud and done right by the title, unlike him. 

The conversation ended there and the rest of the trip was done in silence, at least until they reached the Village Elder’s place. Upon entering the wooden structural home, he was greeted with a smile and welcomed to some tea. Revali joined Kaneli’s side; still his eyes seem to cast judgment on Link, making him feel like a scolded child once more. 

“The princess has sent you to investigate the increase fluctuation of monsters,” Kaneli said. “I’ve also had a few of my warriors take a look from above ground. We’ve found some camps not too far from here, though we’ve already dealt with them. However, I have become worried about it. They’re appearing a lot closer than normal.” 

Link nodded in agreement. In the four months of his travel, he also noticed the closeness of the monster camps and villages. Those were the ones he put as priority to take down. 

“I also have information,” Kaneli continued, “I hear of a Rito who sings of old prophecies. Says his teacher taught him, but he doesn’t quite understand what they mean. Maybe if you listen to them, it will tell you more about the _other_ prophecy about Calamity Ganon.” 

That was interesting information. He was told the bard went by the name of Kass. Unfortunately, he already left the village, but maybe Link could meet the Rito bard in his travels. Their talks eventually turned to lighter topics, such as news about Zelda and her wedding to Mipha. 

By the time they finished their meeting, it was already late into the night. Link knew he would only be staying in the Rito Village for a night, so he wanted to get as much rest as possible before continuing on. Bidding his farewell, he left the hut of the Village Elder and clambered back down the stairs. To his surprise, Revali accompanied him. 

“So, Champion, will you be joining that Hylian merchant tonight?” he asked unabashedly. 

Link spluttered. Why did Revali seem so intent this aspect of his sordid past? He shook his head vigorously. “No,” he said firmly. 

“Hmph, good.” Revali scowled. “If you did, I would have passed on word to Zelda about your behavior and how inappropriate it is...although...if you wanted a bed partner, I...” Revali clamped his beak, scowling more. “In any case! I probably won’t be seeing you off tomorrow. A pity you can’t stay longer. I wanted to beat you once more and show you how incompetent you are with the bow. Well, we are here...” 

Link stopped, turning to see they had arrived at the inn. He looked back to Revali, smiling gratefully. 

“You...” Revali turned his head in thought. A sigh escaped his mouth as he turned back to look at Link. “Don’t die.” 

That was probably the most concern Link would ever get from Revali. Rough words, but they meant a lot to Link who knew how prideful the Rito was. “Thank you. Take care, Revali.” 

Revali left first. When his figure became a black dot in the night sky, Link turned away, stepping inside the inn once more. As he did, he saw Worten sitting at a table, drinking what seemed like ale. Their gaze met. Despite everything that happened earlier, the merchant still winked and smiled seductively at Link. Blinking, he pressed his lips into a thin line—not out of annoyance, but to prevent a laughter from leaving his mouth. Link gave the Hylian props for still trying. So, for his effort, Link returned the smile with a sweet smile of his own, causing Worten to blush immensely. Waving goodnight to him, Link turned in for the night. 

The next morning, he left early, fully stocked on arrows and food. As he rode out, a shadow passed overhead. His tilted his head back, catching sight of black wings with white tips. Link mustered up a cheerful laugh. Ever the prideful Rito, Revali wouldn’t have admitted to seeing him off. Still, Link gave him a wave, then pressed his feet to Epona’s sides to rush her into a gallop. Together, they raced across the land, one by ground, the other by sky. By the end of the Hebra region border, Revali turned around and the two separated. 

Six months in, Link finished up the last of the investigation. The Sheikah slate was full with photos and notes he jotted down. His pouch contained bottles of samples of the tar from the pits, including some odd bits he found floating in one. Zelda would have much to analyze with. 

With the closing of the field investigation, Link was on his way back to Zora’s Domain. His heart thumped anxiously. He was finally going back. And when the sight of the blue bridge appeared in front of him, Link made Epona gallop across it. He barely registered the Zora Knights welcoming his return. As soon as he was pass the bridge, he leaped off Epona and hurried into the palace. First, he would have to drop of his findings to Zelda. He found her swiftly, knowing she would still be huddled in the library. Bursting in, he saw her with Mipha, looking over tomes. At his entrance, the two of them glanced up. 

“Link!” Zelda exclaimed in surprise. And then she broke into a smile as she ran toward him. She threw her arms over him, bring him into a tight hug. “You’re back! And you’re safe!” She pulled away, but her harms remained around his neck. “I heard about Fort Hateno. You’re not injured are you?”

Link shook his head. 

Zelda let out a relieved sigh. “Thank goodness. Still!” She released him and smacked him lightly on the arm. “To fight against an army all alone! You’re too much!”

Link blinked. Was that not what he was suppose to do? A Champion’s duty was to battle against the monsters and protect the people. Zelda rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

“If you had soldiers who could have helped, you could have let them. Instead, you go off into that battle alone. I know a Champion’s duty is meant to protect the people and while that burden is a heavy one to bear alone, it doesn’t mean you have to fight alone!” 

“At least he is safe now,” Mipha said, joining them. “I am glad to see you home. My brother...Sidon...ever since you left, he’s been moping around.”

Link smiled. He could see the tall prince pouting and moping. Just thinking about him made his heart ache. Link quickly grabbed the slate and handed it to Zelda, including his pouch with the bottles. “Everything I’ve found,” he said. And then, he impatiently looked to her. His body was thrumming, buzzing to dart away from the library in search of the tall Zora prince. He hoped she didn’t expect him to stay. 

Zelda stared, then rolled her eyes. “Go, Link. As much as I thought it was funny to see how attached Prince Sidon was to you, I did feel sorry for him. Six months is a long time to wait.” 

Link swiveled and ran. He didn’t hear the last words of Zelda, but hoped she would excuse his behavior. He also didn’t need to ask her where the prince was because he knew where he would be. He ran straight for the reservoir, taking the steps by two. Regardless of his fatigue, of his exhaustion from the non-stop riding to make it back to Zora’s Domain, Link hurried up the stairs. Reaching the top, he ran through the arched doorway and came to an immediate stop. 

Red hair stuck to slick, wet skin, glistening against the sunlight. A broad back faced him, though briefly; muscle rippling as the figure turned. A set of gold eyes landed on him. Link stared in awe. His heart skipped a beat. _Beautiful_. 

Sidon blinked, then grinned widely. “Link...” 

His voice was a tumble of low rumble—familiar, soothing, and comforting. Like silk and waves, it shook Link to the core. And he knew right then, he finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just hint that Revali may have a little crush on Link? Yes...yes, I did. Because who cannot not have a crush on beautiful, sweet Link? XD Unfortunately, it is unrequited. v.v (And poor Revali, Link has no idea that he even has a crush on him).


	9. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue heavy...especially for Link as he is someone who isn't suppose to talk a lot. 
> 
> Also, something finally happens between Sidon and Link.

Link should have expected it, but it still took him by surprise, especially by the sheer size of Sidon's height. The Zora prince could move quickly even on land and before he could even utter a word, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He felt himself get lifted from the ground, his feet dangling in the air as Sidon embraced him tightly. Link huffed a quiet chuckle. Six months and he already forgotten how touchy Sidon was with everyone. He patted Sidon's shoulder, hoping the prince understood that he wanted to be put down. Fortunately, he did and Link's feet was once again planted on the floor. 

"I am glad you have returned," Sidon said. 

As quickly as Sidon's smile came, it disappeared. His brows furrowed into ticks of worry. He reached with his hands, patting Link on the shoulder, then began roving them on his body. Link sucked in a breath. His eyes wanted to slide shut, to feel the cool fingertips caressing his body, to touch every part of him and explore, igniting a trail of sparks that made him shiver in delight. But Link quickly stopped Sidon's wandering hands and gave him a questioning look. As much as his body craved for more, he felt that he valued their friendship more than some lust filled dream. Sidon smiled sheepishly. His face flushed as he ducked his head a little. It didn't hide anything since Link was practically tilting his head back to look up at him. 

"I...I was just worried you may have been injured, but aren't saying anything. You're just...like that. You worry more about others than yourself," Sidon whispered. "I heard about the battle at Fort Hateno. I was so worried. Even if we received word that you won the battle, it didn't mean that you may had sustained an injury. Worst yet, none could say if you did or not since you left so quickly!" Sidon's brow furrowed deeper. "Don't ever do that again. I don't think my heart could handle not hearing news."

"No news is just as good," Link said.

"Why? It just makes me worry more!"

"Because it could mean nothing bad happened. You hold out for the best." 

Link shrugged nonchalantly. He was use to this. Being a captain before, sending off squads to battle, sometimes not hearing news was better than hearing bad news. And then he looked at Sidon— _really_ looked at him. The Zora prince's face was crest fallen. It tore at Link's heart. He forgot that unlike him, Sidon was not as battle harden. Sure, the prince had gone out venturing and defeated a few monsters, but he had not seen battle on land like Link had. He had not led a team, only to feel helpless when he could not send reinforcement in time. He did not know what it was like to have the fate of hundreds of lives in his hands. Link smiled solemnly, giving Sidon's hands a squeeze as he had not released them from his grip. "Enough talk of that," he said, "Let me tell you more about my travels that doesn't involve fighting." 

The change in topic was a warm welcome to both him and Sidon. The two of them strolled to the gazebo, settling down on the bed as Link told Sidon about the things he encountered-all the good and help he did. The look on Prince Sidon's face was much better than the sad one. He rather liked Sidon's smile and if it meant trying to hide just a little darkness of the world from him, then he didn't mind. Lounging back on the bed, Link let out a sigh. His gaze glanced over to the lake. As usual, the reservoir always made him calm. He loved it here best. Even more with Sidon at his side. 

"I've lived much longer than you have, Link," Sidon said abruptly, bringing Link's attention back to him. "But sometimes I feel like I'm still so immature compared to you. I've not traveled far from Zora's Domain, other than Lurelin Village, so I don't know much of the world beyond here, but you...you've gone to many places, faced many difficulties, saved many lives, and have seen the world for what it is. I feel as if I still have much to learn.

Link smiled. "You can't compare our age in numbers. In Zora years, you're still considered very young."

"True, but even so, you have more wisdom than I."

That was completely untrue. Link didn't feel wise at all. If he was, then he wouldn't hesitate in battle; he wouldn't have lost so many courageous lives who fought under his command. Shaking his head, he sat up and crossed his legs. There were still many things he needed to learn—things that he and Sidon could learn together. Link was about to tell him, but then he looked into Sidon's eyes. He could see the awe in them. Sidon admired him, but what he admired was the stories of his victories; the stories everyone made songs of. The prince did not see Link for who he was—a simple Hylian knight who was just as flawed as any other Hylian. The knowledge of knowing this, Link cast his eyes to the side. A stinging pain bloomed in his chest. When would there ever be someone who could like him, not for his title as Champion, but just as Link? 

He stood from the bed and began walking toward the lake. He stripped himself of his clothes till he wore only his undershorts. At the edge, he readied himself to jump into the glistening water, but a hand on his arm prevented him from doing so. Lifting a brow, he turned to find Sidon holding his arm with his face contorted in worry. Again, a painful pounding thumped in his chest. He was the one that made such an expression on Sidon's face. Guilt soaked into his bones. He was not a wise Hylian. All he ever did was make people worry and hurt them. 

"Link...did I say something to upset you? If so, then I must apologize," Sidon said. "I don't want to make you angry."

He shook his head. He wasn't mad at Sidon. How could he ever be mad at the Zora prince who gave away his smiles so easily? "Not at you...at myself," he whispered. He looked longingly to the still lake. It called to him, whispering promises of its sweet, cold embrace. He wanted to hide away, to forget these emerging emotions that threatened to ruin this budding friendship between him and Sidon. With a sigh, he pulled his arm away, then grasped Sidon by the wrist. He no longer wanted to muse on his dark thoughts. Mustering a smile, he tugged the prince and pulled him along as he jumped into the lake. Together they fell into the water and together they swam, washing away all that made them sad. 

When the two of them finally climbed out of the lake, it was near evening. Link's fingers were all pruned and wrinkly. He scrunched his nose at the sight as Sidon chuckled beside him. Afterward, they dressed quickly, but before they could discuss what to do next, Zelda and Mipha appeared at the entrance. Princess Zelda's brows were furrowed in concern as she approached Link. 

"I hate to interrupt your rest time, but I wanted to discuss the things you found," Zelda said.

"Also, father is holding a meeting and wishes us to be there, Sidon," Mipha added.

The prince and he exchanged looks, then looked back to the women and nodded. They descended the stairs together, but went their separate ways once they reached the palace. He and Zelda walked to the library, entering in silence. She led him to the table where scattered papers, the Sheikah slate, and the bottles of the samples he picked up were spread out. Sitting down beside her, he watched as Zelda grabbed a piece of paper with scribbles written across the whole page. She sighed heavily, rubbing her hand against her forehead. 

"By Hylia, the amount of information you found was so shocking," she began. "First, the different colored monsters that are stronger than the normal ones, the towers, the influx of monster camps! And then this..." Zelda pointed to the bottles. She frowned, shaking her head. "I need to head to a lab to be able to examine it. Unfortunately, Zora's Domain doesn't have one, so the closest is probably Akkala's lab."

"We can send the samples to Rob," Link suggested. 

"No, I want to be there too. Link...whatever this liquid is, that and the pit doesn't spell good news. I've never seen this many monsters before. We have to hold a council meeting, not just with King Dorephan, but my father and all the kingdoms as well. This is bigger than us. It's...there's so much to do!"

Link placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder. He could feel her tension against the palm of his hand. He squeezed lightly, letting her know that she wasn't alone. Princess Zelda turned to him and gave him a shaky smile. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

"Right...one thing at a time. Okay, so first, the monsters," she started, "the different colored creatures never existed before. My guess is they're some new creation...but I can't imagine Bokoblins or Moblins having the intelligence to do such a thing. I thought maybe the Yiga Clan, considering they are worshipers of the Calamity, but there didn't seem to be any movement from them. Despite that, I still have them as suspects, so I want them to be watched. I was hoping maybe Impa could send one of the Sheikah as a spy to infiltrate their quarters, so I'll be sending word to her soon. Secondly, the samples. I'm not going to be able to go right away, so that will have to be on hold until I can arrange a time to travel to Akkala. Most likely, it'll just be you and me. Mipha won't be able to leave considering her position here. And lastly, the monster increase. I've been trying to decipher the prophecy, but the ancient language is harder than I thought. It's no wonder the Sheikah are even having trouble with it. However, there was one thing I did get out of it." Zelda reached for a tome and another scribbled paper. She pointed to a paragraph on the tome, then tapped the paper. "This verse here said something along the lines of a red moon appearing when Calamity Ganon awakens. When the red moon appears, monsters will rise with him. And well, we haven't seen a red moon, so I'm wondering why all of this...” Zelda sighed heavily. 

Link wished there was something he could do to relieve her burden. And then he remembered what Village Chief Kaneli had told him. Perking up, he grabbed Zelda' attention by tapping on her arm. When she looked over to him, he smiled brightly. “Village Chief Kaneli told me about a Rito bard who sang songs of riddles and prophecies. Maybe he has some information.”

“Really?” Zelda looked just as excited as he expected. Nodding her head, she waited for him to go on.

“Unfortunately, he left the village before I got there, but I'm told he travels a lot. Maybe we can have someone look for him and have him come here.”

“Oh! Yes, that's a good idea,” Zelda agreed, “Alright. What's the bard's name?”

“Kass.”

“I'll have that written into the letter for Impa. Maybe she can send a Sheikah to check around and have Kass come this way in his travels. Such good news!”

Zelda clapped her hands, her face no longer weighed down. Link was glad he was able to ease some of her worries. With the good news in hand, Zelda began her theories on the samples and figuring out a time when they could leave. She wanted him to have some time to rest before they left, so they agreed to leave in two weeks. It was enough time for him to spend time with Sidon. 

By the time they were done with their small meeting, it was pass dinner time. Mipha had been the one to come grab Zelda, bringing with her a plate of food for the both of them. Link left them together as he went in search of his own meal. On his way to the kitchen, he nearly collided with Bazz. 

“Ah, there you are! The rest of the Zora's knights were wondering where you had wandered off to since you had just returned,” Bazz said.

“I was with Zelda,” he replied. Just then, his stomach decided to grab both of their attention by gurgling loudly. Link flushed. His hand went to his stomach as he smiled sheepishly at Bazz. 

Laughing, the captain of the Zora's knights said, “You did miss dinner. Come on, I'm sure there's some left over in the kitchen. I'm sure the cook wouldn't mind giving you some.”

Link tilted his head questioningly. 

Bazz grinned, wiggling his brows. “Come now, I'm sure you can turn up the charm. You're very easy on the eyes, Champion.”

Again, Link felt his face heat up. He flicked his head downward, hoping to hide it. Bazz, on the other hand, merely laughed at his own teasing and patted him on the back to follow. Keeping to himself, Link walked beside the Zora captain. Bazz chatted, telling him about the new training regimen he was implementing—partly thanks to Link's input and training along side them. Apparently, with his arrival to the Zora's Domain, Bazz was able to observe different fighting styles, tactics, and strategies. Link was a little embarrassed by the whole thing, even as Bazz continued his raving about how Link's fighting style was great in combat. 

Eventually, they reached the kitchen. The two entered, making themselves known with the loud creak of the two large doors. The cook, a female Zora, turned in time to see them entered. Raising a thin brow, she crossed her arms. 

“And what do I owe the honor of you two?” she asked.

Bazz grinned. “It's mostly just for the Champion, but I thought I would come along to see the beautiful you.”

The cook giggled. “Whatever you say, Bazz.” She turned her attention to Lin, giving him a warm smile. “i had a feeling you would be by. Lady Mipha mentioned you and Princess Zelda missed dinner, so she asked to set something aside for the two of you. She already took Princess Zelda's portions, so I have yours right here.” 

The cook set a bowl of steaming fish stew, along with some warm bread and a mug of water for him on the counter top. Link brightened at the sight of the food and hurried to the counter. He thanked her as he delved into eating to satiate his hunger. About midway through, Link realized Bazz hadn’t left and that he and the cook were obviously flirting. Awkwardly, Link shrunk away to give them space as he continued to eating. When he was nearly done, the cook finally turned in for the night, letting Link know where to put his dishes when he was done. He nodded to her, then resumed eating. Bazz remained behind, casually leaning against the counter. Link lifted a brow. 

“So, what did you think of her?” Bazz asked. 

Blinking, Link tilted his head to the side. He wasn’t exactly sure why Bazz was asking him about the cook. She was nice—after all, she did save him dinner. Other than that, he didn’t really talk to her. Even now, he wasn’t the one making conversation.

Bazz chuckled, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “I mean...well, I _heard_ you were very well versed in, uh, mating.” 

Link dropped his spoon in shock. He stared at the Zora captain; the rest of his food now forgotten as his mind swirled over the countless excuses he could make. In the end, Link could find none worthy. With a deep sigh, Link gulped the rest of the water down, plopping the mug down on the surface with a thud. What he would give to have a pint of ale at the moment. 

Link rubbed the bridge of his nose while trying to piece his next words in a more family friendly way. However, when he glanced back to Bazz, he realized there wa no need to. Bazz was an adult, much older than him. He was sure the Zora captain could take the plain simple truth. It also would most likely break the image of Champion. Another sigh, then Link said quietly, “I’m not...I...I’ve bedded plenty of Hylians. Men and women. I never did the whole romance part though. I was...young...foolish...naive and wanting to release pent up frustration. Least to say, having sex was my...choice of release. I don’t remember their names and I don’t like to remember that part of my past. But I know that part of my life has gotten around. I’m not...I’m not the right person to go for advice on those things. Sorry.”

Bazz stared, then broke into a grin. “Who would have thought the Champion had a wild side!” He guffawed, shaking his head. “I quite like you, Link. When I first met you, I just thought you were a little on the arrogant, prideful side, believing yourself above us.”

Link’s eyes widen as he shook his head. He had no idea that’s what Bazz thought of him or any of the Zora knights. He hadn’t meant to come off like that.

“I know. A little bit rude of me to think that way, but then you sparred and spent time with us. I came to realize that you were just a quiet fellow. One who tended to be a bit aloof. And then you defeated the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain and the name of Champion came across the Zoras. I figured you were allowed to act that way since you obviously had great skills. And now...hearing this, I can see that you no more any different from us Zoras. Young, wild at times, and...at times, insecure.” 

Bazz smiled, clasping his shoulder and squeezing. “I know the feeling, Link. Sometimes, we all feel like we’re alone in this wide world, but we are not. I, too, have a name to live up to. My father, Seggin, was known as Demon Sergeant Seggin. He was, still is, a brave Zora. Being his son, many people compared me to him. I didn’t think I could ever live up to it. I thought no one would ever understand that feeling; living under the shadows of another. But then, I ended up following in my father’s footsteps and became captain. I still don’t know if I ever will be able to live up to my father’s name, but I do what I can. The knights follow me and they believe in me as I do in them. I know now, that I am not alone and that I am not my father, but I can be just as courageous as he can be. Link, you too, live under the shadow of a title. But you are definitely not alone. The burden of Champion may fall upon you, but there are many that are willing to stand at your side. You just...have to let them.” 

Words of wisdom from someone who lived much longer than he had. Smiling slowly, Link nodded. He was glad to have Bazz as a friend. He hoped the two of them would remain good friends for a long time. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. Link looked passed Bazz, eyes widening when he saw Sidon walk in. Bazz’s hand was still on his shoulder when he turned to look at the prince. 

“Prince Sidon!” Bazz exclaimed. “What brings you here?”

Sidon stared intensely. His jaw seem to twitch as he said, “I heard Link was here. I wanted to speak with him. Alone.” 

“Oh.” Bazz released Link’s shoulder and awkwardly shifted away. “My apologies, Prince. Then, I’ll take my leave. Link, I’ll see you back at the barracks.”

Link nodded. He watched as Bazz gave a salute to Sidon, then hurried pass him. The heavy doors closed with a loud bang, leaving Link alone with Sidon. The prince didn’t say anything nor did he bother to move closer, so Link returned to eating. Even without asking, Link knew Sidon was angry. It rolled off his body in waves. So, he decided he would remain silent until the prince was ready to tell him the reason for his anger, especially since it seemed it was directed toward him. 

By now, the food was cold, but Link didn’t mind. His stomach was still gurgling to be fed. Picking up the piece of bread, he bit into it, slowly chewing. After swallowing, he slurped on the stew, still waiting. Finally, Sidon stepped forward, coming to stand by his side. Link tilted his head back to look up at the prince. He raised a brow. 

“What were you and Bazz talking about?” Sidon asked. 

Link frowned. “Nothing too important.”

“So, the two of you were just alone, talking about nothing important?” 

Link huffed. “Yes. It’s what friends do sometimes. You know, like me and you.”

Sidon’s brow furrowed. He crossed his arms. “We don’t talk about nothing important. I like to think that what we talk about is always important.”

“I don’t understand why you are angry.”

“I’m not angry!” Sidon yelled. 

Link had never heard him raise his voice before. Surprised, he took a step back. The prince also took a step back, seeming to be surprise at his own outburst. Looking ashamed of himself, Sidon slumped a little, dropping his shoulders as he cast his gaze to the floor. He looked tiny even with all his height. Not wanting him to feel guilty, Link stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm. “Want to tell me why?” he asked softly. 

“I…” Sidon shrugged. “It will sound childish to you.”

“I won’t laugh or get angry.”

Sidon bit his lower lip, then conceded. “When I saw you and Bazz alone here, I just felt this irrational anger. I don’t know why. It was quite childish of me. You are allowed to talk to whoever you want, even alone.” 

“Bazz and I seem to have more in common than I thought. He was merely sharing his views, is all.” 

“And you and I do not?” 

Link blinked, staring in puzzlement. Sidon was looking away, hiding his face. There had definitely been a hint of sadness somewhere in his tone. Link reached for his hand and held it tightly. “I like that we don’t. It just means we have much more to talk about.” 

Sidon looked back to him. A smile slowly formed on his lips. “I’m glad.” And then as if realizing something, Sidon quickly retreated his hand. He composed himself, frowning slightly. “I must apologize for my behavior. It was out of line. I won’t let it happen again. As prince, I should know better.”

Biting back a laugh, Link shook his head. “It’s fine. This was a different side of you, but I don’t mind it. I would like to know all of you.”

“I, too, would also like to know the same of you.” 

The two of them smiled while staring at one another. He didn’t know what compelled him, but Link took a step closer; so close, he could feel the heat emanating off the body of the prince. And then Sidon was leaning down. Link’s eyes slid half way close. Hot breaths tickled his skin, blew against his lips. Link tipped on his toes. Their lips were mere inches away. If he leaned up just a tiny bit more, he would be able to brush their lips together. He would finally be able to feel what Sidon’s lips were like. 

And then the door opened again. Link pulled away quickly, turning around to hide his flushed face. Covering his mouth, he internally scolded himself. What was he thinking? The person before him was Prince Sidon, a friend, a very good friend who cared for him. He didn’t want to ruin that. Not again, at least. 

“Oh,” a voice said from the door. “I’m sorry. I, uh, forgot something here.” 

Link turned to see the cook standing by the door. She looked a little flustered. He hoped she didn’t see anything though. Prince Sidon cleared his throat, catching his attention. The prince smiled nervously. 

“Are you done eating? Should we head out?” he asked. 

Link looked back to his plate. He wasn’t done, but his stomach wasn’t calling out in anger anymore, so he was fine. Nodding his head, he followed after the Zora prince, waving goodbye to the cook. As the door of the kitchen shut behind them, Link and Sidon began their trek toward the barracks. He didn’t know why the prince was walking with him, but he wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Link...about what just happened...” Sidon started. 

“It was nothing,” Link said. 

Sidon opened his mouth as if ready to argue, but promptly closed his mouth with a click. He nodded curtly. “Right. I’m, uh, going to head to my chambers. Good night, Link.”

“Good night, Prince Sidon.” 

Link didn’t dare to turn and watch him go. He feared the temptation would be too high. If he looked now, there was no way Link wouldn’t have offered to go with him to his chambers. Regaining his composure, Link stalked to the barracks, ready to put everything behind him. Tomorrow, he would pretend whatever that happened in the kitchen didn’t happen. 

But temptation did not come in the yearning of watching Prince Sidon go. Temptation came in the footsteps that hurried behind him. It came with the large hand that grasped his wrist and forcefully whirled him. It came with hot lips meeting his in a soft kiss, tender and gentle. He knew he should have pushed Sidon away; stop their kiss and prevent them from spiraling into something wrong. But Sidon’s lips were as sweet and soft as he thought. They were pure, innocent, nothing like the rough kisses he had during those nights where he only wanted to bed someone, anyone. No, Sidon’s kiss was a soft prying of his mouth, tasting him and opening him up with a shy flick of his hot tongue. Link sighed, pressing forward, melding into the large body. 

And then they pulled apart breathlessly. 

“I cannot pretend what happened back there wasn’t real,” Sidon whispered hoarsely. “You know as well as I do that there is something more between us, Link. Please...please don’t pretend that there isn’t. I don’t know if my heart can take it.” 

“We shouldn’t,” Link said, pressing their forehead together. 

“Why not? If our feelings are true, why should we not be together?” 

“Sidon, there’s so much you don’t know about me.” 

“I don’t care.” Sidon cupped his face. The pads of his thumbs caressed his cheeks. “I want to be with you, Link. Let me stand at your side.” 

“This is a mistake.”

“No, it’s not. Let me show that it is not.” 

Sidon kissed him again, wrapping him in his body. Link needed to get away, needed to stop Sidon from getting into his mess, but he felt his energy slip from him. Sidon’s kiss was a little amateur, teethes clinking, and lips rubbing, but there was something attractive about it. Link lost the will to stop it all. He wanted Sidon as much as the prince wanted him. Sighing, he surrendered to desire. If Sidon was willing to give him affection, then he would take it as much as he could for now; until the day the prince knew Link’s true self and leave him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, they finally kiss. But they still have lots of things to work out. So, it's not going to be all easy. Link still has a lot of issues. (._.) 
> 
> Really, I feel like I made him a little too insecure, but when I played through the game and got to read the diaries of the Champions and what they thought of Link (especially Zelda's diary about him and what they talked about), I feel like Link isn't as tough as he makes himself to be. He has worries and concerns just like everyone else, but because of his title as Hero/Champion, he can't show them. And because he can't share them, I feel like that has become such a big part of who he is. Link will always worry whether he is doing the right thing as there was no one he could really turn to, to ask if he was. 
> 
> There was a quote from a game, I forget which one (maybe Dragon Age: Inquisition?), something along the lines of your true name is forgotten and your title is what replaces it. The quote seem to fit in with the idea of where I was going with this story. Link's title as Champion/Hero is such a big shadow over him that every one has forgotten who he really is, just a Hylian. Even Sidon has fallen into that idealism of what Link is. And thus, things between them will not be as easy. Should I add angst to this? XD


	10. Rubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late update. I had too many tests in a row, so when break came around, I just wanted to lounge around...plus, I had a difficult time writing this chapter. It wasn't that it was anything hard to write, I just didn't have an inspiration. I wanted it to go one way, but then I scratched the idea in the middle of writing the chapter, so it ended up going another way. (._.) And then I tried rewriting it because I wasn't too happy with it, but kinda...gave up a little on it and left most of it as it was. I hope it's still enjoyable. And the next few chapters may be very fluffy. Maybe...
> 
> I know this sounds like I'm just writing the story on the spot, haha, but really, I do have some events planned out that I want in the story and how the whole thing itself will go. So...hopefully not too bad. XD

Morning came in ray of sunshine and chatter from the Zora knights. Link lay in bed, thoughts full of a red haired Zora prince. His heart felt full to the brim, ready to burst. He was giddy with exuberance from memories of soft, warm lips pressing against his. But as quickly as the feelings came, it crashed in a pool of anxiety. Link rolled onto his side, heaving a long sigh as he pushed himself up. Such dark thoughts were detrimental to his emotions. And when he was feeling down, nothing good came from it, especially when it came to fighting. He already agreed yesterday that he would follow through with this thing he was starting with Sidon. At least until Prince Sidon realized the truth about him. 

Another sigh left his lips. Shaking his head, he threw his legs over the side. He was the last to get up which meant he would have to hurry. He did promise Bazz last night—after returning to the barrack from kissing Sidon—he would train with the Zora knights. He quickly got ready for the day, hurrying out the door toward the mess hall. Adjusting his blue tunic, he turned a corner in the hall and bumped into something hard and massive. His feet stumbled backward, but a pair of arms quickly steadied him. Blinking, Link glanced up. 

“Good morning, Link,” Sidon greeted with his usual grin. 

Link smiled. It was always easy to smile around him. Even with all the anxiousness he was feeling, one look at Sidon’s handsome, sweet face was enough to wipe them away. The tightness in his chest eased, allowing him to breathe easier. 

“I wanted to do this correctly,” Sidon said shyly. 

Tilting his head, Link raised a brow. 

“Ah, that is, I wanted to have our first date. I know you were suppose to train with Bazz and the others. I ran into him earlier and he mentioned it, but I told him I wanted to spend time with you and that you probably won’t be able to train with them today.” 

Link’s brows raised. It was cute of Sidon wanting to have a date, but he did promise Bazz he would train with them. Also, he wasn’t too sure about the whole part with Sidon deciding things for him or rather telling Bazz to cancel their plans. He was sure Bazz wouldn’t have said no since Sidon was their prince. Much like him toward Zelda, Bazz could be close friends with royalty and even share their utmost insecurities or worries, but there was still a line they couldn’t cross. But judging from Sidon’s expression, Link doubted the prince knew that Bazz probably only agreed because of his position. 

“You’re...not happy,” Sidon said slowly. His shoulders slumped dejectedly. 

He would give the world to Sidon just to see him smile, but there times when he had to toughen his resolve. However, he could still do it in ways without hurting the Zora prince’s feelings. Tipping on his toes, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Sidon’s lips. “I am happy, but I want to train with Bazz and the Zora knights. I did promise Bazz too and you know I don’t go back on my promises.”

“No, you don’t...”

“What about after training?”

“Mmm, I can do that.” Sidon nodded. 

Before stepping away, Sidon quickly glanced around, then bent down to kiss Link once more. Their lips brushed quickly, shyly, and innocently. And then Sidon was swiftly retreating, a blush dusting his cheeks as he turned his head to the side to hide it. Link huffed a laugh. 

“Well then, I’ll see you later in the afternoon,” Sidon muttered as he whirled on his heels and escaped. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Link began his trek to the mess hall once more. 

He met with Bazz at the table after grabbing a tray of food. Sitting down, he caught the look of surprise on the Zora captain’s face. Turning toward him, he tilted his head in question. Bazz blinked twice, then broke into a warm grin. 

“I didn’t think you would be joining us,” he said. “Prince Sidon told me he wanted to spend time with you. And...ah, Prince Sidon is the last person I would say is selfish. He is very selfless in many ways, but there are times when the prince can be very demanding without knowing. And well, this was one of those times. I was just surprise to see that you were able to escape.” 

“I have my ways,” Link muttered. His face heated a little as he remembered the quick peck he gave to Sidon to soothe things over. Shrugging, he returned to his tray of food and began eating. 

After breakfast, Link joined Bazz and the others in the training camp. Spear heads glinted in the sunlight as each knight swung and jabbed in unison. Link practiced beside them for a while, but eventually stopped to observe them. As he stalked around the edge of the neatly formed troop, he corrected a few of the Zora’s stances as well giving them advices. By noon, the Zora knights were sparring one on one. Link stood beside Bazz, watching Dunma and Torfeau clash their spears against one another. The clanks of metal on metal echoed through the camp, followed by grunts and screams. 

Link’s gaze drifted away to another pair of male Zora knights. _Not bonded._ Link noted their Hylian form. It wasn’t rare to see unmarried Zoras. Many of the Zora knights were unmarried and remained in their Hylian form. When Link had once questioned about it, Gaddison had mentioned that most Zoras that became knights tended to remain single for life. She mentioned the blood and lives they take and the dangers they were constantly in wasn’t a burden they wanted their partner to bear, especially since Zoras had long life spans. Her words had struck a cord inside him. He was bound to that same fate...or at least he thought so, until Sidon kissed him. 

His fingers brushed his lips as he kept his sight on them, watching the way how they skirted around each other. They were nimble, but there was something in the way they moved that looked different. Link’s hand dropped to his side as he tilted his head to the side. Their movements almost looked familiar. Upon closer inspection, Link realized he’d never seen them before. Brows furrowed, Link called out to the Zora captain. “Bazz?” 

“Hm?” Bazz replied, his watchful eyes still on Dunma and Torfeau. 

“Those two knights over there, who are they?” 

Bazz turned his head, looking in the direction he was nodding to. “Oh, they just recently joined. Said they’re from the outer skirts of the Zora Domain and traveled a long way to the capital to join the knighthood.” 

“Most...most Zoras I’ve seen, no matter which part of the Zora Domain they were from, all had similar styles.”

“Yes. Hylian limbs are very different from our true form. We train in a way so that we can easily adjust if we ever marry and transform, but never too difficult to use while in Hylian form.” Bazz was now eying the two knights too. He hummed thoughtfully. “The choice to join the Zora knighthood starts young, so many of those who become a knight begin training young. Our bases in the outer skirts train those who wants to become knights and when they pass their exam, they are sent here to join the army.” 

Link’s lips pressed tightly. He flicked his eyes to Bazz who was now lifting his spear and readying his stance. Link was glad that Bazz seemed to have noticed as well. All Zoras who came to the capital and joined the army should already have basic training in the Zora form of fighting. But the two who were training apart from the rest of the troop was moving too oddly, their arms too close to their body, and their feet too swift for even Zoras in Hylian form. 

Link approached first. Silently, he walked up to them, not wanting his presence to be known. Despite his stealth, the two knights easily took notice of him. They stopped training and turned to face him. 

“Champion!” The one to the left greeted with a smile. 

The knight to the right followed suit with his own smile. Link felt a chill run down his spine and shuddered. There was something ominous about the two knights in front of him. Their smile was too fake, too plastered. It was creepy. Link stopped a few feet away just in case. He nodded his head to greet them. 

“We’ve heard so much about you,” said the knight to the right. 

“And we’ve always wanted to meet you,” said the knight on the left. “we’ve traveled a long ways to see you.”

“A very long way,” the other knight emphasized. 

Link blinked dully. Strange. While he knew his victory on Ploymus Mountain made his title well known across Zora’s Domain, he didn’t think any Zora would travel all the way to the capital just to join the Zora knights to see him. Something was definitely off. 

Another shudder lurked down his spine. Link heeded his gut instinct, taking a step backward. The two knights before him smirked, smile turning cruel as a haze of smoke blasted around them. Suddenly, a sickle burst through the smoke screen, swiping toward him. Link jumped backward, barely avoiding the cut. The tip of the curved blade caught his tunic, ripping across the cloth. Link sucked in a breath, landing farther from the smoke as he grabbed his torn tunic. No pain and no injury. He’d gotten lucky. 

Behind him, shouts rang as the Zora knights assessed the situation. Bazz quickly caught up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

“Are you injured?” Bazz asked frantically. 

“M’fine,” Link replied, shaking Bazz’s hand away. He knew those curved swords; fought against them one too many times. And right now, the apprehensive tug in the pit of his stomach grew. They weren’t the hardest to battle against, but they were annoying. 

A twittering laugh came a few feet away as two more poofs of smoke appeared. Out from the hazy screen jumped two men dressed in red and black, skin tight outfits. A white mask painted with an eye covered their faces. They moved to and fro. One held the sickle while the other carried a circular, sharp weapon with razors. Link sucked in another breath, teeth clinking into a grind. _Yiga clan_. 

In the distance, the Yiga with the sickle jumped and pulled forth a bow nocked with a bomb arrow. Link grabbed Bazz and ran, pulling him along just as the arrow whooshed into the air. He jumped as the bomb arrow landed behind them, exploding the area. Debris spread, scattering everywhere. Bits and pieces of pebbles smacked against Link’s body, but nothing too painful. Sitting up, he quickly checked Bazz. The Zora captain waved him off, trying to catch his breath. 

“Who are they?” Bazz asked after finally regaining his breath. 

“Yiga clan,” Link replied as he stood quickly and drew the Master Sword. 

“Wait, don’t go running off on your own.”

Link raised a brow at Bazz. 

Bazz stood slowly, gripping his spear. “I’m here to help, as well as the Zora knights. We can aid you in battle.” 

Link looked passed Bazz. The troop of Zora knights were organized, readied for battle and awaiting orders. They stood behind their captain, determination burning in their eyes. For the first time, Link felt as if he wasn’t alone. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Bazz. “There’s only two enemies right now. The Yiga aren’t the type to fight in droves. They’re more stealth and tactics. Have the rest of the troop protect the citizens in the case they planted anything in town. You and I can deal with these two.”

“Alright.” Bazz quickly turned and shouted his commands while in the cover of the debris which had yet to settle. Once the knights began their trek to town, Bazz met up with him again. “Okay. Tell me any info you have on them.” 

“The Yiga are quick on their feet and as you can see, they can swiftly teleport away. However, you can always tell where they’re going to teleport next as the smoke appears before they do, so keep on the look out. They’re blade users as well as archers. They switch between the two easily. The two here are more like foot soldiers. They’re weaker than the blade masters.”

“Blade masters?”

“Yiga blade masters look different and they carry a sword. They’re stronger, but luckily, they’re not here. For now, worry about when they switch to bow and arrow. I’ve never seen them use a bomb arrow before, so they might have other elemental arrows.” 

“Like electric arrows.”

Link nodded seriously. He sparred and practiced beside Bazz many times by now to trust the Zora captain’s ability. However, the Zora weakness against electricity worried him. Much like how he didn’t want Sidon battling against the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain, he didn’t want to put Bazz in danger. Just the thought of seeing him severely injured nearly made Link tell Bazz to retreat. But then Bazz immediately gripped his shoulder, squeezing it tightly once. 

Smiling, Bazz said, “I know that look, Link. Don’t worry. My father is Seggin, the Zora known to withstand multiple electric arrows. I’ve honed my own body to withstand the normal shock amount. One measly electric arrow won’t kill me.” 

Link stared at Bazz, jaw tightening. And then he yielded with a curt nod. 

“I’ll take the one to the right. You take the one to the left.” Bazz grinned.

Link’s lip twitched as he nodded, realizing Bazz was having fun. Shaking his head, he turned and started running toward the Yiga to the left. The debris finally settled and the Yigas were once again nocking their bow, this time with a normal arrow. Link quickly cut the arrow in the air as it sailed toward him. A few he dodged, tucking and rolling, then quickly standing up into another run. When he got to close, the Yiga teleported away. 

“They really are annoying little insects,” shouted Bazz. 

Link hummed in agreement, though he didn’t think Bazz heard him. His eyes darted around, searching for the familiar smoke. And then he spotted it in the distance. Link darted forward, reaching the orange flaming smoke before the Yiga could appear. When he did, Link took him by surprise, slashing across his abdomen. A blood curdling scream erupted from the Yiga’s lips as he crumpled to the ground. Link raised his blade, preparing for a final strike when the Yiga suddenly teleported. Smoke blasted around him, causing Link to stagger backward in surprise. Coughing, he waved the hazy film of dust away before glancing up and seeing the Yiga in the distance as it teleported once more and disappeared from sight. Link sheathed the Master Sword, then turned to check on Bazz. 

Unlike him, Bazz had finished the job. A dead Yiga lay on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest as blood spewed in slow pumps. Link approached Bazz, noticing the tense muscles in his shoulders. Softly, he touched Bazz’s arm. The Zora captain startled slightly, but quickly relaxed when he faced him. Link tilted his head, silently asking if he was alright. 

Bazz gave him a wobbly smile. “I’ve fought plenty of monsters throughout my lifetime. But it never gets easy seeing the life drain from their eyes.” He looked into the distance in daze. It took a moment, but Bazz eventually shook from it. “Sorry.” 

Suddenly, an explosion in the distance took their attention. Link glanced in the direction he heard it from. The blood drained from his face as he realized the explosion had come from the palace. _Zelda!_ He and Bazz started running back to the castle without bothering to deal with the dead body. 

When he reached the palace, Zora knights were directing Zora citizens and travelers to safer areas. Link whirled around, eyes searching for blond hair, but he couldn’t find Zelda. Panic whelmed inside him. Link gnashed his teeth. His calm demeanor quickly fell away until a hand gripped his shoulder. Link looked over to see Bazz. 

“Go. We’ll handle things here. Go find Princess Zelda,” he said. 

Link, ever thankful to Bazz, nodded and dashed away in the direction where everyone was herding out from. He followed the black smoke in the sky, finding his way toward the direction of the library. His stomach pinched and his heart wavered. _No...not the library...am I too late?_ He slowed into a jog, feeling despair wash over him. And then he saw a flick of blond hair in the smoky smog. Link started running again, reaching his hand out to grab a visible arm. Zelda turned toward him easily. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, streaking down her dirt stained cheeks. Link felt the relief, letting out a breath he had been holding, and pulled her into a tight hug. Zelda wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulders. 

“It's...it's all gone!” she said wobbly, “Everything! All the research I did, even the samples you got...and the tomes! Everything is gone!” 

Link held her tighter. He didn't care about the things. He was just glad she was safe. If anything had happened to her, he didn't how he could ever forgive himself or explain to King Rhoam about what happened. 

“Zelda!” a high pitched voice yelled from beyond the smoke. “Zelda, where are you?!” 

Link released the princess as she pulled away and looked up. She stepped away from Link, then called out, “I'm over here, Mipha!”

Mipha appeared from behind a hazy fog, immediately reaching for Zelda and pulling her into an embrace. She pulled away just enough to cup Zelda's cheeks. “Are you alright?” she asked worriedly. 

“I'm fine. I wasn't near the explosion,” Zelda replied. 

Mipha let out a sigh, but quickly kissed each of Zelda's cheek. Then deciding that wasn't enough, she kissed the Hylian princess. Zelda seem to melt into her arms, tense shoulders relaxing. Pressing their foreheads together, Mipha whispered, “I'm glad. I'm so glad nothing happened to you. Now, let's go. I don't know how stable the building is right now.” 

Together, the three of them left the destroyed library, making their way to the crowd of Zoras. King Dorephan was among them, speaking with the council. Beside him was Sidon, looking more concern and serious than Link had ever seen him. And then, as if on cue, Sidon turned his head, catching sight of him. Link could visibly see the Zora Prince relax when their eyes met. But when Sidon tried to move away from King Dorephan, Link shook his head. Sidon needed to stand beside King Dorephan when he made his announcement to the citizens. He was, after all, a prince and he needed to be strong for the Zoras. 

Link turned away despite wanting to go to him, following after Mipha and Zelda. They had Zelda checked for any injuries just in case, then eventually made their way over to King Dorephan who was now addressing everyone. The library and any surrounding buildings were to be quarantined off until it was deemed safe. Anyone whose place of home was destroyed in the explosion was to head to the palace to be temporarily housed. Wounded Zoras were to be checked immediately for severity of the injuries while volunteers were picked for when the building was safe enough to look for any survivors that may have been buried under the rubble. Once the announcement was done, King Dorephan delegated out the duties, then called for an immediate meeting with his council. 

On their way back in the palace, Sidon slowed his steps to match Link. The Zora Prince looked as if he wanted to hug him, but there were too many eyes on them. Hoping to comfort him, Link brushed the back of their hands together, linking their pinkies for a brief moment. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Sidon give a small smile. They parted once more with Sidon returning to his father's side as Link continued to trail after Lady Mipha and Princess Zelda. 

Link and Zelda joined in on the meeting. As soon as everyone sat down, voices spoke over one another frantically, trying to figure out who had planted the bomb and what they had intended by doing so. It went on for minutes, questions melding with frustration and anger. Finally, King Dorephan called for silence. 

Taking a deep breath, he said, “I am not sure as to who would ever do such a cruel thing, but we must first investigate—”

“It was the Yiga,” Link interrupted, though he hadn't meant to be rude. All eyes fell on him, staring hard and inquisitively. Link quickly glanced to Zelda who nodded her head in his direction, indicating him to continue. Looking back to the council, Link straightened his back. “Before the attack on the library, I was with Bazz at the training grounds. There, I noticed two Zora knights who were unfamiliar. I mentioned it to Bazz who told me they were from the outskirts of Zora's Domain. However, the both of us went over to speak with them when we realized their fighting style wasn't familiar. After confronting them, we were attacked by them. They were Yiga in disguise as Zora knights. Bazz was able to take one down, but unfortunately, the one I fought escaped. The body of the Yiga Bazz killed should still be at the training grounds.”

“Who are these Yigas and that still doesn't explain why you believe it's the Yiga Clan?” Seggin asked. 

“If I may?” Zelda requested. She waited till everyone focused their attention on her, then took a deep breath. Mipha grasped her hand, squeezing lightly in encouragement. “The Yiga Clan was once apart of the Sheikah Clan thousands of years ago, having swore their loyalties to the Hylian royals. But when the Great War happened between all races across the land, the Sheikah was used as decoy for the royals to escape. Many had died in service. But one survivor believed it was cowardly and wrong for the Hylian to use them as a sacrifice and turned against against the loyal Sheikah and the Hylian royals. That survivor was able to garner support and many Sheikah deserted their posts. That group became the Yiga Clan. And when the first Ganon calamity happened, the Yiga were his supporter. Their grudge against the Hylian royals was so strong, they would support the demise of the world. And to this day, they continue to wreck havoc until Ganon rises once more. 

Much like the Sheikah, their method of fighting is not confrontational. They're more skilled in information gathering and stealth strategies, much like the one that was put to use here. While most of the troop was away at training, other Yigas, who may have been disguised as travelers, could implant bombs and set it off. I...I must apologize, I think this is all my fault.” 

Mipha tightened her hold on Zelda's hand. “No, don't you dare blame yourself. This isn't your fault. It is the fault of the Yiga Clan who dares to infiltrate into Zora's Domain and put my people in danger.” 

“Why attack now of all times?” asked another council member. 

“I...had sent Link out to gather information from the monster camps that were appearing by the numbers. He was able to grab some samples back from there as well. Also, the library of the palace holds a great many tomes that dates back thousands of years ago that may include important information. I was slowly deciphering them...my guess is, I may have come across something too close to something they know about the calamity.” Zelda answered. 

“Hm, and do you know their whereabouts?” 

“Unfortunately, no. We have not yet found the hideout of the Yiga Clan. But rest assured that the Sheikah are doing their best in trying to locate them.”

“Then that is all we can do for now,” King Dorephan said. 

“But, your Majesty—” Seggin began. 

“No, Seggin. We will broach this topic again if a certain amount of time has passed and the Yiga Clan is still not found, then I will agree to sending some Zoras to help the Sheikah, but for now, our capital was just attacked. The Zoras are in fear and many are injured, needing places to temporarily stay. I want our people safe first before anything else.” 

“Yes, of course.”

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. 

Link stood by Zelda's side at one of the many bridges encircling the palace. She heaved a sigh, shoulders falling forward. He worriedly glanced at her, wondering if she had been injured somewhere he didn't know, but she quickly waved him off. 

“I'm just exhausted. And frustrated that everything I researched was destroyed. The samples you worked so hard to retrieve, all the decoding, the tomes...gone in a blink of an eye...” she muttered. 

Tilting his head, he briefly thought he could just return to the same places he got them from and grab a second sample. But his his train was thought was immediately cut off with a glare from the Hylian princess. He sheepishly smiled, knowing she knew what he was thinking. 

“No, I am not sending you out there again. It's most likely going to be more dangerous now that the Yiga Clan attacked. They're probably out there on the road in disguises waiting to surprise attack you or something.”

Link raised a brow at her statement. It wasn't like he had trouble fighting them. If anything, they were a great source of releasing frustration. 

Zelda shook her head. “I don't care if you think they aren't difficult to battle. The Yiga Clan are known to be sneaky. They could even outnumber you. Have a little more self-preservation, will you?”

He shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help a chuckle. Princess Zelda tended to fret over this part of him a lot. 

“Besides, you just returned from battling all those monsters out there. I wanted you to have a little time off,” Zelda said. Suddenly, her face turned mischievous. “And maybe spend some time with Prince Sidon.” 

Link blushed, shaking his head vigorously. He should have known Zelda would be able to figure it out without him saying anything. 

“Yeah, that little pinky holding was not subtle at all. At least, to me it wasn't.” Zelda smirked, but it quickly turned into a soft smile. “But honestly, I'm happy for you Link. You deserve someone like him. Now, I'm going to go look for my wife because I need some more cuddles and you, you're going to go look for Prince Sidon and have a nice relaxing night, especially after everything that just happened.” 

True to her words, Zelda disappeared in search of Mipha. And Link, he was going to heed her words instead of wandering to the rubble of the buildings and help the volunteers like he intended to in the beginning. Because for now, he wanted to be with Prince Sidon, even if only for a moment.


	11. A Song of Prophecy

Finding Sidon wasn’t as hard as he expected. All he had to do was follow the crowd of female Zoras who ogled over a certain area. Unsurprising, Link found Sidon helping the Zora knights and volunteers in clearing debris and making sure other bystanders were out of harm’s way. Not wanting to just stand by and watch, Link joined in their efforts. It didn’t take long before Sidon noticed him. A brief connection of their gaze cause Link’s heart to flutter a little. They didn’t speak, but they did move closer together. 

When the sun set and the sky turned a mixture of purple and orange, everyone was told to go home and rest. Work would begin tomorrow again. As for Sidon and him, they decided to take a walk. Alone, Sidon grasped his hand and held tightly. They walked to the reservoir as usual, silently climbing the stairs and making their way to the single bed. Settled atop of it, Sidon pulled Link into his arms and embraced him. 

“I’m glad you are safe,” Sidon whispered. “When I heard the explosion, I was afraid you would go running in without thinking about your own safety.”

Link blinked. Was he really always doing something like that? Both Sidon and Zelda seem to think so. Shaking his head, he pulled away and cupped Sidon’s cheeks. He was always careful even if he ran into danger because he knew he couldn’t die there. There were so many people who needed him. Death was not an option he could take. Sidon tilted his head, pressing his lips against the palm of his hand. 

“Always trying to be a hero,” Sidon said with a smile. 

Link shook his head again. He didn’t try to be a hero. He needed to be one since his title as Champion asked him of it. He couldn’t turn his back on anyone who needed saving. Sidon sighed, taking his hands and pressing them to his chest. Warmth spread over his fingertips, down to his palms. Blushing, tilted his head questioningly. 

“I wish you did not have to carry such a huge burden. I wish the world would just let us have a moment of peace together….” Sidon muttered. 

Link smiled solemnly. These were wishes he knew all too well personally. Hoping to cheer him up, Link crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest. One good thing about their height differences was that Sidon was broad in shoulder. When they hugged, Sidon practically enveloped him. He liked the feeling. And as he expected, Sidon immediately wrapped him in his arms. Swallowed into Sidon, he felt the heat emitting from the Zora prince’s body, keeping him cozy. 

“Ah, I see you no longer wish to talk of such things,” Sidon teased. 

Link chuckled. “A rest from everything that’s happened is good.” 

“Yes, it is.” Sidon nuzzled his nose against the crown of his head. “I quite enjoy holding you, Link.” 

Link hummed, closing his eyes. In the comfort of Sidon’s arm, he fell asleep to the soft beating of the prince’s heart. When he awoke again, he was laying in his cot in the barracks. Blinking groggily, Link sat up, rubbing the bleariness away from his eyes. He couldn’t quite remember how he got back, but the blurry images of being stirred awake by Sidon and being guided back was prominent in the forefront of the memory. Flushing, he felt a little guilty for making Sidon bring him back, but at least he wasn’t carried back. 

Getting out of bed and ready for the day was done quickly since he wanted to go back out there to help the Zoras with the cleaning of the debris. Although he wanted to spend more time with Sidon, he knew the Zora Prince had other things to handle. Being a prince didn’t just mean he could relax all day after all. 

On his arrival to help, he noticed Zelda and Mipha were there helping as well. He joined them, pulling broken lumps of columns out of the way. By high noon, they were more than half way through in clearing out the wreckage. 

Mipha stepped away from helping them and announced for a break for all of the volunteers and Zora knights, including them. Food and water was passed out while everyone settled into a group to chat and rest. Link was glad to see the Zoras still strong after the attack from yesterday. Despite the tragedy, things were going to be fine. 

On his duty of passing out fruits for the Zoras, his ears picked up a cheerful music. Blinking, he looked around as he followed the happy little tune. He found the musician surrounded by Zoras and travelers. Making his way through the throngs of bodies, Link burst through and was greeted with a Rito playing on an accordion. Blinking several times, he stepped back and listened to the music till it ended. An applause and cheers rolled through the crowd. The Rito bard bowed, thanking his audience. 

Eventually, the audience dispersed, leaving only Link behind. The Rito caught his eyes and smiled with a small tilt of his head. Stepping forward, Link asked, “Are you Kass?” 

“I am,” he replied. “And you are the Champion Link.” 

Brows raised, Link felt his mouth open into a little “O,” surprised the Rito knew who he was. 

Kass chuckled. “I have sung a great many ballads about you, Hero. While there were many Champions before you, you, however, have been the longest wielder. You have completed many great feats, defeating invaders who threatened Hyrule, leading Hylians to battle with many victories. Words have spread far and wide that you are the Hero that is spoken about in the prophecy.” 

Link flushed. Stories spoke too highly of him. Even now, he was still not use to it. Clearing his throat, he brought his attention back to what he originally wanted to ask Kass. “I heard from Village Elder Kaneli that you have certain songs you sing...especially about old prophecies.”

“I do.”

“Would you mind singing one?”

“Which one?” Kass smiled. “My master taught me many songs of prophecies, none which I understood. He merely mentioned that the chosen one will be the one to solve them.”

There was more than one. Link blinked. That was going to make things difficult. Tapping a finger against his chin, Link hummed. Maybe he should tell Princess Zelda first. Nodding to himself, he said, “Would you mind accompanying me? Princess Zelda also wanted to meet you.”

“THE Princess Zelda? Avatar of the Goddess Hylia? You don’t even have to ask. I would love to!” 

Smiling, Link beckoned him to follow. Together, the two of them walked back to the area of debris. There, Zelda and Mipha had returned to helping the citizens. Link walked up to her, tapping Zelda on the shoulder. When she gave him a questioning glance, he pointed to where Kass was standing. Her eyes lit up. 

“Oh! Is that who I think it is?” she asked excitedly. 

Link nodded. Before he could tell her anymore, Zelda was grabbing him by the hand. She briefly kissed Mipha on the cheeks, mentioning something along the lines that something else about her research came up and she had to go. And then she was dragging Link along to meet up with Kass. 

A little out of sorts, Link had to readjust as Zelda began speaking to Kass.

“I heard about you from Link! Kass, correct?” Zelda asked. 

“Correct, Princess Zelda,” Kass smiled as he bowed. “How may I be of service to you?”

“Link mentioned you have songs that tells of the prophecy?”

“I have many songs that speaks of many prophecies. I am not sure which would relate to the one you specifically want. My apologies for not being able to condense the amount.”

“No problem. We have all day, if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course not.”

“Then, shall we go? Let’s head inside. Unfortunately, the library will not be of any use...since this _was_ the library. We’ll use one of the meeting rooms. This way.” 

And thus began their long day of listening to songs. Link stayed beside Zelda, listening intently to each song that was sung, but all of them were as confusing as the next. Zelda made sure to note each one down to make things easier when they needed to go back to a previous one. By sundown, Kass was down to the last song. 

“I’m sorry Kass. You must be exhausted. I can have one of the servants prepare a chamber for you,” Zelda said worryingly. 

“It is fine, Princess. This is the last song anyways. Let’s finish this and then you may see to the room,” he said.

“Alright. Thank you, Kass.” 

Nodding his head, he began the last song. 

_"The kingdom of Hyrule is a vast and storied land,_  
_Oft grasped in the palm of a villainous hand._  
_A dark force of destruction, many times undone,_  
_Rises once again—Ganon, the calamitous one._  
_But hope survives in Hyrule, for all is not lost,_  
_Two brave souls protect it, no matter the cost._  
_A goddess-blood princess and a fearless knight,_  
_They appear in each age to fight the good fight._  
_Their battle with Ganon I've committed to song,_  
_To keep it through time, no matter how long._  
_When the red moon hangs in the night_  
_The Calamity takes flight_  
_With its creatures of fear_  
_Created from pits of despair_  
_Amass of blight_  
_Before the final fight._  
_An ancient hero, a Calamity appears,_  
_Now resurrected after 1,000 years._  
_For a Fierce and deadly trial awaits,_  
_To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate._  
_To become a hero once again!_  
_The hero, the princess–hand in hand–_  
_Must bring the light back to this land.”_

Zelda stared and then let out a soft gasp. “Oh...oh, I think that was the one we were waiting on.” 

Link pressed his lips together, frowning. The song spoke clearly of the prophecy. Information they were missing or couldn’t put together, it finally all made sense. He watched as Princess Zelda reached over and clasped Kass’s wings. 

“Thank you so much, Kass. This...this explains so much. Tell me, who was your master?”

“He was a monk who went by the name of Maz Koshia,” Kass replied gently. “I was still very young when he taught me these songs. When I completed the training of memorizing them, Monk Maz Koshia went on a journey. I haven’t seen him since. He mentioned something about going into a long meditation, but when the time comes, the Champion and the Goddess avatar will meet him.” 

“Interesting. Do you have any idea where he may have went?” 

“Unfortunately no. He only said to look to the shrines as guidance.” 

“Alright, we’ll see to that. Thank you again, Kass. Now, let me have a servant set you up for the night.” 

As Zelda had a servant come by to escort Kass, Link remained seated. When the princess bid a final goodnight to Kass, she returned sit next to him. The air was heavy over them as the two of them came to the realization of the seriousness of the prophecy. The princess was the first to move and speak. 

“Link...Impa had it all wrong. It wasn’t a hundred years ago that the Calamity happened, but a thousand years ago. And that makes sense. Many Zoras don’t live up to a thousand years ago, but there were rumors of such a war happening that long ago. Even Daruk mentioned it! How could we have not known even though it was blatantly before us? And now...now it’s been a thousand years. Monster will rise from those pits because the Calamity nears. And when the red moon appears, Calamity Ganon will rise once more...” Zelda shuddered. “We still do not know the exact date, but seeing the rise of monster appearance is enough of a hint that it is nearing. Link…you truly are the chosen hero of time...the Champion who will stand against Ganon.” 

Link clenched his hands atop the table. Closing his eyes, he hung his head a little. Why did it have to be now? When he had finally found a semblance of peace, the prophecy came calling. Why did he ever think there was some hope for him to escape the clutches of fate? 

A hand gently covered over his fist. Eyes fluttering open, he looked to Zelda. The princess squeezed his hand, smiling solemnly. “Link, I...there is nothing I can say other than I will fight beside you. After all, the prophecy did say that we had to fight the Calamity together. We cannot win without each other, so you are not alone. I think...you should go talk to Prince Sidon.” 

Raising a brow, he tilted his head. Why did he need to talk to Prince Sidon? Sure, he could tell him about the prophecy being true, but it didn’t change anything. In the end, the battle would come to them and they had to prepare. Whatever this final trial was that awaited him, he needed to complete it. 

“Link...Mipha told me that King Dorephan has been talking to Prince Sidon about marriage. As you can see, I cannot give birth as Mipha and I are both females, but Sidon...he can marry a female to continue the lineage.” 

Link reeled his hand back. His chest hurt. He knew the feeling well. It haunted him many times in the past, from failure, from anger of why he was so naive, from the cruel fate handed to him. 

The expression of sympathy on Zelda’s face didn’t help either. Link felt the burning of tears in eyes, but forcefully blinked them away. He was Champion and a Champion did not cry over such trivial things. Sidon was the Zora prince. He didn’t expect anything more, especially with his past, he thought Sidon would eventually leave him and find himself a kind female Zora to marry. He just didn’t think it would happen so soon. 

Standing up, he ignored Zelda’s voice calling out to him. He shook off her hand even though in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that it was rude to treat the princess in such a way since it wasn’t her fault. Still, he couldn’t bear to look at her and know she had someone to love. When before he could find themselves akin to each other, now he could not. They were vastly different. A wise princess, beloved by all, pure, and blessed by the Goddess Hylia, given a lover who could love her, while he was a Champion, tainted with a corrupt past and the one person he loved was someone so far out of his reach. 

“Link?” Zelda called out once more, softly, quietly as if fearing she would hurt him. 

Blinking, Link sucked in a breath. The weight of the Champion was not unfamiliar. He could always fall back on it. Closing his eyes, he breathed out slowly. He was Link, the Champion. And Zelda was the princess he had to protect. Duty. It was something he knew thoroughly. It was all he had, all he knew, even from childhood. 

“Link...” Zelda whispered once more. 

“I’m fine,” he said as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. Realizing this, he sat down again. Forcing a smile, he continued, “It shouldn’t be surprising. I’ll go talk to Prince Sidon about ending whatever it is that we have going on.”

“No! Link, that wasn’t what I meant. Prince Sidon most likely doesn’t even want to marry—”

“Princess Zelda...I am not one to dream of a pointless future. All I have is the duty before me as Champion. I will fight the Calamity with you by my side. We will not let Hyrule fall. And I will be sure to defeat Ganon. And when it is over, I will continue my duty as your knight. That is my path.” Standing up once more, he held his hand out to the princess. “It is getting late. Allow me to escort you to your chambers. Who knows if the Yiga will attack again.” 

Zelda silently took his hand and together, they left the room. Link looked to the stars as they crossed through the courtyard. A beat in his chest gave way to the last painful throb. From now on, his heart was hardened. He had a duty to complete. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the pining begins again. (._.)


	12. The Last Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX Ack, totally forgot I wrote that Zora's Domain had a shrine. Minor edit there!

It was the longest week Link had ever felt. The majority of it had also been avoiding Prince Sidon. Although he knew it was cowardly of him, he could not bring himself to face the Zora prince. 

Link bit back a sigh as he watched the training from the sidelines. Bazz hadn’t asked for him to train with them, but seeing as he was still avoiding the prince, he decided to hide away in the training grounds. He hoped he could hide just a little while longer so he could prepare himself emotionally and mentally to finally bring the news to Sidon. He knew it wouldn’t end well. And each time he thought about it, the more reluctant he became. The worst part of this whole thing was seeing the look in the prince’s face. He never wanted to make Sidon sad, but it would seem that he could not avoid it. 

“Link!” Shouted the familiar voice he had been avoiding. 

Link tensed, then slowly turned around, catching sight of red hair, bright like a flame under the sun. He waited as Prince Sidon approached him with a gleaming smile. When the Zora prince stopped in front of him, Link tilted his head in question. His lips remained sealed as he tried to will his pounding heart to calm. He needed courage for this. 

“Are you busy?” Sidon asked, suddenly shy. 

Shaking his head, he waited for the prince to continue. 

“Ah, I was wondering if...you would like to have lunch with me?” Sidon asked. 

Link blinked. The painful sting started in his chest again, spreading quickly. He was going to miss Sidon’s shy smile—the one he only ever showed him. He was going to miss everything about him. Looking away, he caught Bazz attention and waved to let the Zora Captain know he was heading out with Sidon. Bazz waved back, letting him know he understood. Turning back to Sidon, Link gestured to let the prince lead the way. 

They left the training grounds together, making their way back to town. They had lunch at a small restaurant, then decided to tour the shopping district for a while. It didn’t last long since Sidon’s appearance brought along a gaggle of female Zoras. Before either of them could get run over, they escaped toward the bridge entrance to Zora’s Domain. At the entrance, they slowed to a stop. Sidon leaned against the blue column, sighing loudly. Link glanced toward him, raising a brow. 

Chuckling, the Zora prince nodded toward the mountain cliffs. “I wish I could travel across the land like you, Link. I want to see the land beyond Zora’s Domain. I know I’ve been to Laurelin Village, but that was only a small part of the world. I want to see more...I want to travel alongside you...I want...” His voice trailed, then he shook his head. “Maybe one day we can?” 

Prince Sidon turned his questioning eyes toward Link. His heart ached slowly. He wished they could too. He wished for many things, but none were to come true. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Zelda’s voice. Turning around, he saw her running toward him. He moved toward her, concerned that she may injure herself with how excited she was. And just as he thought, she tripped over a crack in the bridge. Link rushed forward, catching her before she face planted on the floor. Out of breath, Zelda let out a laugh. 

“Oh, dear me...that was not suppose to happen. Thank you, Link,” she said. 

Link helped her up onto her feet, then released her and stepped back. 

“Right, I heard from Mipha that they have another shrine here! She said it’s lower in the grounds, but she knows the way since she found it by accident a few years ago. Let’s go check it out. If what Kass’s teacher said is true about using the shrines as guidance, maybe we can find a clue!”

This was a surprise. He hadn’t expected them to find another shrine so soon. Nodding seriously, he started to follow after Zelda, but stopped in his tracks when he remembered Sidon was still there. Looking behind him, he noticed the Zora prince hesitantly waiting. 

“Do you want to come along?” he asked. He hadn’t meant to, but seeing Sidon standing there all alone, he felt guilty. Sidon wanted to spend the day with him, but he was already putting his duty before them—as he was suppose to anyway. Still, he could at least let Sidon be happy for a while longer, couldn’t he? 

Sidon looked up, eyes brightening with curiosity. “Can I?”

Zelda smiled. “Of course. Mipha is coming along too since she’s leading us there.” 

With a grin, Prince Sidon strode in five large steps and joined beside them. Zelda led them back to town and toward the lower parts of the Domain. Mipha was waiting by a corridor, joining them once she saw them. Silence engulfed them as Mipha held out a torch and began leading them deeper below. They came upon a dead end, but then Mipha gestured for Sidon and Link to push against the wall. They did as told. A low rumble echoed through the hall, followed by crumbling rocks. Slowly the wall gave way, opening to a dark cave. A waft of cold air breezed pass them. Link felt goosebumps run along his arms. 

“I never knew this existed,” Sidon said in awe. 

“I was just as surprised as you when I accidentally found it,” Mipha said. “I explored it and happen to find the shrine. I told father about it and we sent a team in to explore further. Apparently, the cave leads to Ruto’s Lake. As for the shrine, no matter what we did, it wouldn’t open up for us. Father decided to leave it as it is since it didn’t seem to be causing any harm. However, after hearing what Zelda said, I thought maybe it could be of help to you and Link.” 

Mipha smiled at Zelda, lifting a hand and brushing it across her cheeks. Zelda returned her smile gratefully, leaning into the touch. “Thank you, love,” Zelda whispered. 

“I would do whatever I can to help.” 

Link had to look away. Seeing the two of them act so lovingly towards each other made him green with envy. Eventually, the four of them stepped into the cave with the lit torch. Mipha continued leading. Down they traveled, deeper in the cavern until the ground became less steep flattened out. This far into the cave, Link could already hear the rushing of Ruto’s Lake. They rounded a corner and as Mipha said—standing in the middle of a clearing, settled inside a pool of water—was a shrine, dark and sleek, just like all the other shrines he and Zelda had once saw across the lands. Except, this shrine was slightly different. This shrine glowed, its orange light reflecting against the water and illuminating the cave in orange hues. Link heard Zelda gasp from beside him. 

“Strange,” Mipha said, “when I saw the shrine the first time, it wasn’t glowing...”

“Yes...all the other shrines Link and I found weren’t glowing either. I wonder if this means...Kass’s songs were meant for us to hear and once we did...they activated?” 

“Interesting,” Sidon muttered. “But, what are you suppose to do? Go inside?”

“I’m not sure,” Zelda said. “Kass’s song only said they will guide us.” 

Link stared at the shrine, examining it from afar. As if it were alive itself, the light of the shrine began to beat in rhythm with his heartbeat. He wasn’t alone in noticing as the others took a step back in surprise. However, Link remained in place in a trance. Something was calling to him. Link took a step forward. No, something was calling to the sword because he could hear a whisper from his back. The Master Sword was warm against his back, answering the shrine’s call. Link unsheathed the sword, awed by the blue light emitting from the blade. 

“Link?” Zelda called out. 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he walked into the pool of water—at its deepest, it reached his thighs. He pushed on, stepping onto the platform of the shrine and stood at the closed entrance. His eyes fell on something jutting out from the shrine to his right. On its surface was a slit, big enough for the Master Sword to fit. The shrine called out again and the sword answered once more, beating once, then twice, urging Link to slide the blade in place. Lifting the sword, he did as instructed. As soon as the sword slid into place, the shrine began to rumble. Orange light flickered into a blue similar to the sword. The entrance did not open, but from the top of the shrine, a large, transparent, blue hand reached out. Link shuffled back a little, watching as another hand joined. An apparition faded into sight. 

“My name is Ne’ez Yohma, follower of the great monk, Maz Koshia. As per his instructions, I went into a long meditation in wait for the Goddess Avatar and the Hero Champion who will defeat the Great Calamity Ganon. Hero of time and Goddess of wisdom, look to the shrine in the vast sands, shrouded in bones of a bygone dragon. Your journey there will be perilous as the battle has already begun. Enter the shrine of monk Hawa Koth who will lead you to the next shrine. May the Goddess Hylia bless you on your journey.” As suddenly as he appeared, the monk Ne’ez Yohma faded away. The glowing embers of his form dispersing into speckles. 

“The battle has already begun?” Mipha asked worriedly. 

“He probably means the increase of monsters,” Zelda said.

“But then, what about the shrine in the vast sands?” asked Sidon. 

“The Gerudo Desert is the only place I know that is a vast land of sand. We’d probably have to travel to Gerudo Town first before we embark into the desert. It’s...quite dangerous if we go unprepared. Sand storms can really make us lose our way,” Zelda replied. 

“Does this mean you and Link are going to Gerudo Town?” Sidon asked softly. 

“Most likely. If the shrines are guiding us...Link and I will have to go together.” 

Link removed the Master Sword and sheathed it once more. Turning around, he made his way back to them. Sidon helped him step out of the water, but his gaze remained elsewhere. Link blinked, feeling the pit of his stomach churn uncomfortably. It seemed the two of them were keeping secrets. Link pushed his feelings aside, striding over to Zelda and raising a brow at her, silently asking what they should do next. 

“I guess this means we’re going to Gerudo Town. I don’t mind. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Lady Urbosa,” Zelda said, slightly excited. 

“Lady Urbosa is the leader of the Gerudos, right?” Mipha asked. 

“Yes and she was a good friend of my mother’s. When my mother passed, it was Lady Urbosa who...well, she treated me as if I was her own daughter.” 

“I see...” Mipha took Zelda’s hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze. “I do believe father wants Sidon to travel there soon.” 

“But Gerudo Town only allows females inside the citadel.” 

“Father also knows that...I think its best this is discussed with him.” Mipha slowly looked up toward Sidon and then over to Link. She gave him a flickering smile. “But first, we learned quite a lot, so let’s take a short break, yes?”

“Of course.” 

“Link?” Sidon turned toward him. “Would you join me at the reservoir?” 

Link tilted his head. His lips pressed together tightly. This was it. This was the end to whatever relationship they started. Closing his eyes, he nodded his head. With Mipha and Zelda leading the front, he and Sidon trailed behind them, hands clasped tightly. Link wanted to selfishly hold on just a little while longer. 

Returning to the surface, the two pairs went their separate ways. Sidon's and Link's trek to the reservoir was in heavy silence. They both walked slow. For Link, it was to stall for time, but eventually the reservoir came upon them. They climbed the staircase, finding themselves once more at the quiet lake. Sidon walked over to the bed and sat down with his shoulders hunched over. Link watched him for a bit, then finally made his way over, sitting beside the Zora prince. 

“Link, I...” Sidon started. He took a breath, then raised his head to face him. “I must confess. This past week, I’ve been avoiding you.”

Link blinked, a little startled at his confession. He thought he had been the only one avoiding him. 

“I...my father has asked that I...” Sidon closed his mouth, looked briefly to the lake, then back to Link. “He has asked that I start thinking about marriage. He hopes to tie our family with the Gerudos. I hear Lady Urbosa has a daughter and he wants for me to think about marrying her, but Link, I can’t. I can’t ever think of such a thing because I...I like you!” Sidon took his hands, holding them tightly. “I don’t want to marry her or anyone else. There’s only you! I thought, maybe if we speak to father, we can...I mean, I’m not asking for marriage...yet, but father seems to respect you, so maybe if he knew I was with you, he wouldn’t suggest such a thing. And that way, you and I can—”

Link pulled his hands free and cupped Sidon’s cheeks, silencing him with a kiss. Pulling away, he pressed their forehead together, his thumbs caressing Sidon’s cheeks. He would miss this, but there were things that needed to be done. With a heavy heart, Link whispered, “Maybe you should do as your father said.” 

“What?” Sidon pulled away as if stung. His eyes filled with hurt as he looked into Link’s eyes. “How...how can you say that? I thought what we had was...special...something like what my sister and Princess Zelda has.” 

Link gritted his teeth. He needed courage for this. “No...you must have heard the rumors about me already, Prince Sidon.”

“Rumors...” 

The way Sidon looked away, Link knew the Zora prince knew about his past. “I’m not as pure and heroic as those stories make me out to be.”

“I don’t care about that!” Sidon shouted. He grabbed Link by the shoulders, shaking him as if it would change his mind. “I don’t care about what they said or what you did because I know what we have is true. And that’s all I care about!”

Link frowned. “We barely knew each other—”

“But we learned about one another during your time here...during the time we spent together! And I know the true you!”

“If you know who I truly am, then you also know I will always put my duty before anything. Just as you must do the same.” 

His cold words seem to pierce into Sidon as the prince slowly dropped his hands. Link moved to stand, but Sidon quickly pulled him back, pushing onto the bed and covering his body with his. Link struggled to free himself, but Sidon’s bigger, bulkier build held him down fast. Sidon kissed him forcefully, prying his lips open. A hot tongue slipped into his mouth, dominating him in a dance of will. Sidon’s sharp teeth bit into his lips. The red liquid shared between them, filling his taste buds with the iron of metallic. Sidon’s lips traveled down his chin, to his neck, nipping and licking along his throbbing veins. Link panted for breath, feeling the arousal of his cock. He pressed his lips together, stopping a moan from escaping as Sidon bit deeply, teeth puncturing his skin. And then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Sidon tightened his grip on Link’s hands, but Link could feel the racking shudders of Sidon’s silent sobs. Link closed his eyes, calming his breathing as his heart thudded painfully. 

Sidon released him, pulling away with his back turned toward him. “I can’t...I can’t do this, not when your heart is closed to me.” 

Link lay still, staring up at the arch of the gazebo. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t shed. Slowly, he sat up, touching his bruised lips, trailing his finger tips down to the bitten mark on his collar bone. Even if Sidon felt guilty about them, Link at least had something to remember the prince by. He stood, adjusting his clothes, then started walking back to the stairs. 

“I will wait for you,” Sidon whispered for him to hear. “No matter how long it takes...I will wait for you. Even if a hundred years or more passes, I will wait for you, Link. Even if it is your ghost that will come back...I will wait for you.” 

Yearning to return to his side, Link hesitated at the steps. Taking a breath, he forced his feet to move forward. He took the first step downward, and then as if on its own, his legs started the journey down the flight of stairs, leaving behind a future that would never come to fruition. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, his cheeks were wet with tears. But they would be his last for he had no time to think upon such trivial things now. Link wiped the tears away and continued forward.


	13. Kara Kara Bazaar

Letters to the Gerudos were exchanged and within two weeks, it was agreed that he and Zelda were to accompany a group of Zora knights along with Prince Sidon to Kara Kara Bazaar, a small trading town located around an oasis in the Gerudo Desert, not too far from Gerudo Town. There, they would rendezvous with Lady Riju who was to meet with Prince Sidon since no men were allowed in the citadel. Apparently, from what Link was told from Zelda, Lady Urbosa wanted the two royalties to meet before arranging anything between them. King Dorephan agreed. And since he and Zelda already traveled to Gerudo Town many times, he had asked Princess Zelda to help lead the way and for Link to escort Prince Sidon as well. Thus, they had a whole group going, traveling in caravans packed with large clay jars filled with water to keep the Zora knights and Prince Sidon hydrated on their long travel. Princess Mipha was to remain behind. 

As Link settled into his seat on Epona, he swiftly took a glance over the caravan. There were three carriages, all three carrying the jars of water. Prince Sidon rode in one of them, despite his protest of joining the Zora knights. Link sighed, making sure his eyes didn’t stray to the red hair prince. Instead, they fell on Princess Zelda who was saying her farewells to Lady Mipha. He overheard Mipha telling Zelda to have safe travels. There was a peck, but it turned passionate, making Link look away with a flush. He nudged Epona to walk forward a little, then stopped her when he neared the head of the caravaan. Prince Sidon peeked his head over the side, looking into the distance before noticing him. The two of them stared at one another in silence. 

“When I said I wanted to travel across the land with you...I never thought it would be in this situation,” Prince Sidon said with a sad smile. 

Link blinked, then looked away without saying anything. He didn’t need to see Sidon to know there was a look of hurt on his face. He pushed forward, meeting with Gaddison in the front who was leading the Zora knights as Bazz was staying behind. 

“Link,” she called to him with a smile. “So, how long do you think it will take to get to Kara Kara Bazaar?”

Link looked behind him, taking another glance at the caravan. It wasn’t nearly as huge as the time when he and Zelda first traveled to Zora’s Domain from Hyrule. “One to two months if we travel timely. Three at the latest if there is trouble along the way. There are rivers and lakes we can stop by to replenish water and even wild plants and game if we run out of food. But it’s when we get near the Gerudo Canyon where we’ll have to manage the water supply. There is a resting area in the canyon. From there, Kara Kara Bazaar shouldn’t be too far, but pass the canyon will be the desert. It’ll be dry and hot during the day, but quite cold during the night. That’s when things can go wrong. Best be careful when we reach there.”

Gaddison nodded her head seriously. “Will do.”

When everything was ready, their caravan started moving. 

Their travel was mostly uninterrupted. Surprisingly, monsters didn’t attack them and even cursed ones during the night stayed away. Link thought it a little odd, but kept the thought to himself, choosing to keep guard than worry the others. It was up until they reached the Riverside Stable when an incident occurred. Link was currently boarding Epona into the stable with Zelda being fond over by other Hylians when a traveling Hylian warrior challenged him to a duel for the title of Champion. Link stared wordlessly, taken aback slightly. Official duels could only occur during the ceremony every four years, but the warrior was insistent, claiming Link’s disreputable rumors of sleeping around made him unsuitable to be Champion. 

“But, this isn’t sanctioned,” Princess Zelda said with a frown at the warrior. 

“My apologies, Princess. I do not wish to offend you, however! I do not believe Champion Link, though he is the former captain to the Hylian Knights, is suitable for the role of Champion. And Princess Zelda, you are Hylian royalty and Avatar of the Goddess. You can sanction this duel.” The warrior knelt before the princess, but kept his eyes on her, full of intensity.

Zelda, flabbergasted, looked between the warrior and Link. Sighing, Link nodded his head, yielding to the Hylian’s request. Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but Link shook his head. Finally, the princess sighed and held her hand out for the Master Sword. Link removed the sword and placed it into her hands. He took up another sword, then walked out of the stable with the warrior. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Prince Sidon watching on worriedly. Apart of him wanted to show off for the Zora prince, but he smothered that part away, focusing back on the warrior in front of them. They stood at a clearing, feet apart in a ready stance as they waited for the signal. Princess Zelda stood to the side with the Master Sword still in hand. She raised the other and signaled for the duel to begin. 

The warrior charged him, blade striking blade in a loud clash of metal, sending sparks flying. Link was impressed by his strength; it was strong enough to push him back. However, that was the only thing that impressed Link. The battle afterward became one sided. As Hylians and Zoras watched their battle, Link parried every strike, noting the warrior’s form. He may have a lot of strength, but it was wasted. Movements were too wide, leaving room for counters. They were extravagant, made more for show rather than battle. In the whole fight, Link already figured many ways to take the warrior down. By the time he focused back on the warrior’s face, he also noticed the other was nearly out of breath already. Link frowned. If the warrior had been a Hylian Knight during his time as captain, he would have trained the Hylian warrior to make better use of his strength and increase his stamina. 

Frustrated, Link decided it was time to end things. Parrying another attack, he stepped in toward the warrior. His elbow knocked against the other’s arm, making him drop his sword. Link duck, sweeping his foot and dropping the man to the ground. The other free hand caught the sword. With the warrior down, Link pointed the tip of the blade to the Hylian’s throat. 

“You...you cheated!” the warrior shouted. “What kind of honorable warrior uses his arms and feet in a fair duel?!” 

Link’s lip thinned in a rare, quick flash of anger. These were the type of soldiers who died quickly in battle. “In the time we were dueling, I figured multiple ways to take you down or kill you on the spot. In a real battle, such techniques are what will save you in a life or death situation. In war, there is no time to waste by fighting honorably.”

“And as such, these duels are what points to making a true Champion,” Zelda said. “For we need a Champion who doesn’t waste time in making people believe that war and battle are beautiful and fair. Champion Link is the winner. The Master Sword will remain in his hands.” 

Link retrieved the Master Sword, then turned toward the warrior. He reached a hand out for the Hylian. “You have a good amount of strength. I am impressed with it. If you ever want to, consider joining the Hylian Knights. I know the captain. She can be strict, but she’s good at what she does. With proper training, you can become a great warrior.” 

The Hylian warrior took his hand and stood with his help. “Thank you, Champion Link. I will think about it.”

Nodding his head, Link turned and retreated to the stable. He was heading for the room rented out for him to sleep in when a voice stopped him in his tracks. Turning around, he met with Sidon’s gold eyes. 

“Link...that was amazing how you battled out there. I’m...” Sidon trailed, shifting on his feet. 

As much as he wanted to stay there longer and listen to Sidon, Link forced himself to turn away. He knew it was because of himself why they parted on bad terms, but it didn’t stop the hurt he felt. 

“Wait,” Sidon said. 

Link shouldn’t have listened, but he did. He could hear Prince Sidon’s footsteps as he approached him, felt the heat emanating from the prince’s body as he stood close behind him and his hot hands as they fell on his shoulders and squeezed. 

“I know that we’ve ended things, but...can we not still be friends?” Sidon asked. “I...I miss you, Link. Even if I can’t have you, I still wish to remain by your side.” 

Link allowed himself to be turned. Tilting his head back, he looked into those beautiful golden eyes, getting lost in them. Hands cupped his cheeks as their lips gravitated toward one another. Link could feel Sidon’s moist breath against his skin. If he ignored the warning in his head, he could pretend nothing had changed between them. 

And yet...everything had. Link reached behind himself, grabbing the door knob and twisting it to open the door. He stepped away from Prince Sidon, breaking their illusion. Stepping backward into the room, he turned away from Prince Sidon and shut the door before he could be swayed once more. Back pressed against the door, he listened to the retreating footsteps of the Zora prince until he couldn’t hear them anymore, then finally went to bed. 

The next morning, they packed and readied to leave once more on the trail. 

The journey to Kara Kara Bazaar took over a little more than two months, but they arrived safely without much hassle after that one incident at the Riverside Stable. Word was sent to Lady Urbosa and Lady Riju of their arrival. It didn’t take long for a reply that Lady Riju and an entourage would meet with them later in the evening. When she returned to the citadel, Link and Zelda were to accompany her and her entourage back. 

With a plan in set, the rest of the day was spent waiting. Luckily, Kara Kara Bazaar was an oasis. In the middle of the small trading town, was a lake which allowed the Zoras to swim and cool down in the desert heat. Feet dipped in the water, Link sat beside Zelda who basked in the sun. 

“I can’t wait to see Lady Urbosa. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen her,” Zelda said with a smile on her face. “I miss her.”

Link nodded. He was happy for her. Lady Urbosa was like a mother to her after her mother passed away. He knew Zelda missed her dearly. Although, he wished meeting her again would have been on merrier terms than this. 

“By the way, I’ve asked Lady Urbosa to pass on the disguise to Buliara,” Zelda whispered as she leaned over. Covering her mouth as she giggled, she continued speaking. “I’m wondering what the others will think when they see you.”

Blushing, Link shook his head vigorously. He wasn’t going to let the Zora Knights see him in his disguise. It was embarassing. 

The first time they visited Gerudo Town, he had been stopped by the two guards at the entrance because he was a voe. Princess Zelda was the one who called a meeting with Lady Urbosa outside the walls to let them meet. Even so, Lady Urbosa did not let up on their law that males couldn’t enter the town. And thus, the disguise was born by the insistence of Lady Urbosa herself. Part of Link believed she merely did it out of enjoyment to see him squirm. 

However reluctant he was, Link had donned on the female outfit of the Gerudos, only to be flirted with by male Hylians along the way to Gerudo Town. Lady Urbosa had quite a fun time seeing him in such a situation. Zelda didn’t make the matter better by going along with her. Sighing, he tucked his head, dreading the disguise. The princess patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

“Look on the bright side, you get to accompany me like you always do,” she said. 

Link pursed his lips. He knew the warriors of Gerudo were skilled. He sparred with them before and saw with his own eyes the way how they fought with their scimitar and spear. He knew they would be able to protect Zelda. And even if they failed, no one would be able to reach Princess Zelda without going through Lady Urbosa first. The last time members of the Yiga clan tried to attack her and Zelda, who had been going on a walk, Lady Urbosa defeated them easily. 

Despite this knowledge, Link always felt better when he was beside Zelda. He would have to put up with the disguise if he wanted to remain at her side. Sighing, he submitted himself to the embarrassment once more. 

Princess Zelda laughed, bright and cheerful. “Oh Link, if it makes you feel any better, I think you make a very pretty vai.” 

That didn’t make him feel better. Link knew he was on the more prettier side when compared to most male Hylians. It was his looks along with his title as Champion that caused many to seek him out and bed him. If he didn’t look the way he did, he was sure that even with his title, others wouldn’t have wanted to sleep with him. 

Resting her chin on the palm of her hands, Zelda said, “You know Link, I think you make a prettier vai than me. I think I should be jealous.”

Link blinked. He shook his head. _No!_ He was not prettier than Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda was beautiful and elegant, a face of purity that matched her benevolent personality. 

Zelda tilted her head at him, arching a brow. “I think you’ve put me too high on a pedestal, Link. As far as I remember, I was quite rude to you when you were appointed as my knight. I treated you unkindly and spoke such nasty words when I got annoyed by you following me around. I do regret treating you in such a way, but even with my apologies, it doesn’t change how I treated you. So, you shouldn’t make me out to be some pure being.”

Link opened his mouth, ready to disagree, but Zelda raised her hand to silence him. She shook her head. 

“I mean it, Link. I may be the avatar of the Goddess, but I am born a Hylian. I have flaws just like any other Hylian...just as you have your own flaws.” 

Link close his mouth with a snap of his jaws, his teeth clacking. Zelda was correct. He didn’t like how people treated him as if he was a perfect being. And he also knew Zelda struggled with being the avatar. Nodding his head, he let out a small breath. 

Zelda smiled, nudging him lightly with her shoulder. “With the amount of Hylians flirting with you while in your disguise, I should be jealous. I mean, all their eyes were on you. They didn’t even look at me!” 

Link pouted. “You’re a princess. Of course, they wouldn’t try to be rude enough to flirt with you.” 

The princess tossed her head back, laughing. “Link, admit it. You’re just a very pretty person.” 

Grumbling, Link looked away. He wasn’t going to win this. They continued chatting or rather, Zelda continued teasing him. Eventually, she became exhausted, so Link led her to the inn to rest.

Evening approached, bringing along the loud march of a group of Gerudo from the citadel. Ahead of the group was Buliara, captain of the Gerudo guards. In the center was a palanquin being carried by four Gerudo where Lady Riju sat atop. Princess Zelda greeted them, hugging Lady Riju when she stepped town from the palanquin. The two women chatted for a while, then turned to enter the inn. Link followed, but halted when Buliara hailed him. After a small greeting was exchanged, the Gerudo captain handed him a bundle. Link thanked her, taking the bundle from her hands and quickly made his way to Princess Zelda who was now sitting at a table with Lady Riju. 

“Link,” Lady Riju called out when she saw him. “How are you?”

Link smiled, bowing. “I’m well.” 

“I’m glad.” Riju’s eyes dropped to the bundle he was holding and smiled wider. “I see my mother’s gift has reached.”

Pressing the bundle closer to his chest, Link flushed. He nodded his head, ducking his head slightly. Lady Riju had found out about the disguise by accident. At that time, he lost track of Princess Zelda in the Gerudo Town Square and was in a hurry. Lady Riju, who had sneaked out of the palace, ran into him. One thing led to another and a small stumble together onto the floor placed hands in places they shouldn’t be, and Lady Riju found out. 

The two of them eventually found out each other’s identity much later when Link finally found Princess Zelda again. Aside from that, Lady Riju had taken a liking to him, even stating how courageous he was to wear such clothing just to protect Princess Zelda. She thought Link had feelings for Zelda, and despite his adamant protest, to this day, Lady Riju still thought he did. 

“So, when am I to meet Prince Sidon?” Lady Riju asked Zelda. 

“Ah, I’ve already told them of your arrival. He’ll be here soon,” Zelda replied. 

“I see...and he is the younger brother of Lady Mipha?”

“Yes. He’s a very sweet Zora.”

“Mmm...” Lady Riju hummed. “Tell me, Zelda, how did you ever agree to a marriage where you never met your spouse-to-be?”

“Nervous.”

“Were you angry?”

“Hmm, a little. After all, who wouldn’t want a choice in the matter of who they will be spending the rest of the life with? But...right now, I’m very happy. Mipha is a wonderful Zora. She’s...caring. Very kind, even to her people. Many come to her for advice. She is wise, much more than I am since she’s lived a lot longer than I have. I am glad to be married to her.” Zelda smiled lovingly. 

“Oh...do—do you think I will be happy if I married Prince Sidon?” Lady Riju fiddled with her fingers anxiously. 

Princess Zelda placed a hand over hers, flicking her eyes over to Link. He looked at her briefly, then turned away. In a way, this was politics. He had no say over who married who, even if one them happened to be someone he was very interested in. Link gritted his teeth. He promised to harden his heart. Being emotional over such a conversation was going against it. 

“Lady Riju, your mother is giving you a choice in this. If you don’t wish to marry Prince Sidon, you don’t have to.” Zelda squeezed her hands. “No one is forcing you into this.”

“Even if this means strengthening our two kingdoms?” Riju asked. 

“Even if it means that. Lady Urbosa would never make you do something you don’t want to.” 

Riju nodded her head slowly. Just then, Prince Sidon appeared. Zelda quickly introduced the two, then stood to let them get to know each other. As she walked to her room, Link follwed, trailing slightly behind her. He entered the room with her, eyes cast downward as Zelda began to pack for their journey to the citadel. He hadn’t noticed when she stopped and walked over to stand in front of him. It was her hands lifting his head that broke him from his thoughts. 

Princess Zelda pulled him into a hug. “It is okay to cry, Link.”

Link blinked several times. _Cry?_ How many times had he cried in his lifetime?

Once, he cried in the silence of his room when he finally realized how burdensome it was to be the Champion. Another, he cried when he realized the many bodies who fell into bed with him didn’t understand him. A time, he cried when he realized how alone he felt. And finally, he cried when he realized the one piece of happiness before him was beyond his grasp. What tears did he have left to cry?

Pushing Zelda away gently, he shook his head. There was no more time for crying. He smiled, hoping to appease her worry. Taking a step back, he nodded for her to continue packing. Zelda hesitated for a moment, but eventually returned to packing. When she finished, he left her briefly to change into the Gerudo outfit. Once changed, he returned to her side. He hadn’t wanted to go out, hoping to wait out the meeting between Prince Sidon and Lady Riju before he did so he could avoid the Zora Knights and Prince Sidon. Fortunately, Princess Zelda chose to stay inside the room, although Link had an inkling Zelda did it for him. 

Much later into the night, there was a knock on the door. Buliara was there, telling them they were headed back to Gerudo Town. As Zelda got ready to leave, Link went ahead a bit to check the dining area of the inn. It was empty. Sighing in relief, he waited for Zelda and Buliara. Lady Riju was already waiting outside on the palanquin. 

He waited for a moment longer, but decided to check up on Lady Riju. On his way out, he collided into a firm body. Link stumbled backward, but felt a pair of hands steady him before he could fall. 

The person immediately apologized. “Oh! My apologies, I didn’t mean—Link?” 

Link whipped his head up, staring wide-eye at Prince Sidon. How did he even recognize him? This was suppose to a disguise! Link tried to push Prince Sidon’s arms away, but the Zora prince tightened his hold on him. 

“Why are you dressed that way?” Sidon asked with a strained voice. 

“Prince Sidon!” Zelda exclaimed. 

Her voice took both their attention to her.

Sidon opened his mouth, then closed it again. A second passed before he opened his mouth once more and asked, a bit in stutter, “Prin—Princess Zelda, Link...that is to say, what—why is he dressed like this?”

A long silence fell over them. Zelda looked between them, then finally cleared her throat. “Well...how else will Link get inside Gerudo Town?” 

Sidon stared at her, then down at him. “O—oh. So, it was for that and not because...” He looked away, cheeks aflame in pink, eyes cast with a trace of shame. 

Link didn’t dare to confirm what Sidon assumed. He brushed Sidon’s hand off his arms, preparing to pass by him when Zelda walked over to him and touched his elbow. He glanced to her, knowing the look in her eyes. He didn’t want to stay behind and talk it out with Sidon, but he knew Zelda wouldn’t let it go if he left the prince now. Sighing, he flicked his gaze away. Zelda released him and walked out with Buliara following not too far, though she did eye them briefly before stepping out. 

Alone, Link waited for Sidon to speak. When the prince didn’t, he tilted his head, looking up to him. He arched a brow at Sidon.

“I...” Sidon started. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume—”

Link’s brows furrowed. 

“That is, yes, I did assume, but I—I know you aren’t...you wouldn’t have, not when you have your duty to guard Princess Zelda. It’s just...” Sidon licked his lips nervously. 

He exhaled slowly, then finally took another look at Link, from head to toe. His gaze trailed along his body, drinking in the sight of him. There was a gloss of hunger in his golden eyes that Link caught. He took a step back, but Sidon followed, taking a step forward, larger than his step backward which closed the distance. Their bodies were inches apart, close enough for Link to feel the heat emanating from the prince. 

Sidon’s hands found their way to his hips. The heat of his fingertips pressed deeply into his body. He shuddered at the touch. When those fingers began to trail across his abdomen, Link bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. His eyes stayed on Sidon, catching the sudden glint of anger.

Sidon bent over, lips hovering over his ear, his moist breath hot on his skin. “I hate the idea that others will see you like this.” His right hand glided upward, over his navel, up his sternum, to his neck and pinched the hem of the cloth covering half his face. Sidon lifted the cover. His lips pressed close to the skin below his earlobe. “Just once more, Link. Let me taste you once more and you can forget this ever happened, just like you wanted.” 

Link shivered. He needed to go. He needed to get away. But Sidon’s sweet voice stilled him, made him want to stay there and soak in his attention. Sidon’s mouth traced across his jawline, finding its way to his lips. 

“Link...will you run?” he asked, his lips barely brushing over his. 

No one would know. There wasn’t anyone around. Zelda and the others couldn’t see them from where they were waiting. He could let Sidon kiss him and no one would ever know of their momentary affair. But...this was wrong. He didn’t even know if Lady Riju took a liking to Prince Sidon. He needed...he needed— 

Sidon claimed his lips, deep and passionate. His hot tongue sliding into his mouth, claiming every part of him. Link moaned, tipping on his toes to deepen the kiss. It was fiery, it was lust, it was yearning. It was everything he wanted and needed right then and there. Sidon tucked him close, his hand firmly placed on the small of his back. Link never wanted this to end, but the need for air broke them apart, their heavy breaths mingling as Sidon pressed his forehead against his. 

“Link...Link...Link,” Sidon chanted. “By the Goddess and Lord, Link, you make me crazy. I want you so much.” 

Link exhaled slowly as he untangled himself from Sidon’s hold. This was...not good. He hadn’t meant to succumbed to his desires. Shaking his head, he pulled away from Prince Sidon. 

“Link,” Sidon whispered.

There was so much emotion in his tone, so much hurt and want, it almost made Link want to fall back into his arms and allow himself to be swept into that never ending dream. However, the cold touch of the Master Sword against his back stopped him. Link turned, but Sidon caught his hand. Link watched as Sidon brought his hand to his lips, kissing back of it tenderly. 

“I’m not attracted to Lady Riju, even if she is beautiful. There is only one person I am attracted to and he is standing in front of me...I won’t forget this, even if you want to.” Sidon lifted his head, his gaze intense and determined. “Link, you can run from this, cover your emotions with duty and loyalty...keep running, but I won’t stop chasing you until I have you.” He grinned suddenly, lifting Link’s hand and turning it over to kiss each finger. “I’ve decided not to give up. No matter how far you go...no matter how far your spirit has gone, I’ll chase you. I’ll find you and be there until you realize you’re not alone. I won’t let you be alone.”

Lost for words, Link could only stare. Prince Sidon smiled cheekily, leaning in to place a quick peck on his cheeks. Startled, he finally pulled his hand free. “Prince Sidon—”

“If you don’t come back soon, I’ll go looking for you.”

“That’s—”

“Dangerous? Then, you should hurry and do whatever it is you need to do there and come back.” 

Link blinked. Why was Prince Sidon all of a sudden so persistent? While he did know that Sidon wasn’t one to give up easily, he didn’t think he would pursue this thing between them to this extent, especially since the marriage between him and Lady Riju meant the continuation of the Zora royal line. 

“Link...” Sidon whispered, smiling softly. “I’ll wait...but I can only wait for so long...and then I’m coming after you. I’m letting you get a head start.” 

He didn’t know what to say. Baffled, he slowly turned and walked out of the inn. Walking over to the entourage, he apologized quickly for making them wait. Still confused, he trudged beside the Palanquin. When he felt a touch on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Lady Riju smiling at him. There was something secretive in that smile. He didn’t understand and before he could process it more, she turned away. Link blinked, then shook his head to get his mind back on straight. The road to Gerudo Town wasn’t far, but it was still dangerous and he needed his focus there. 

Still, he took one last look over his shoulder to Kara Kara Bazaar, to the inn where Sidon was waiting, knowing that Sidon wouldn’t go back on words if he didn’t return in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a little about the scene where Link thinks about how many times he cried in his lifetime and wondered if I shouldn't have added that, but after a while, I decided I should leave it. The DLC of the Champions' Diary, Mipha wrote about how cheerful Link was as a child and I decided to play on that. I think Link was a cheerful jovial child, who, despite falling over and scraping his knees or losing a fight, he would just get right back up and smile or work harder to win next time. I don't think he ever would have shed tears even if I did give him the backstory of being an orphan. Link was loved by the people around him. He had friends and a family. It was only when he was faced with the truth of being the Champion that he realized how alone it was and how difficult his life would be from there on. He cried for how naive he was, for the loss of companionship. Or at least that was what I was going for. (>.<) 
> 
> As for Prince Sidon, he isn't going to just sit down and let it be. He will chase after Link. Also, he's actually quite inexperience in relationships and even more in the smuttier things. Haha, XD. He's over a hundred years old and has dated maybe twice in his lifetime, but he's a virgin. (._.) Link will be his teacher in that area...but not for some time, lol.


	14. Desert's Dangers

Arriving in Gerudo Town was a quiet affair. They were led through the silent town square to the steps of the palace. There, Riju and Zelda stepped down from the palanquin. They were escorted inside the building where Lady Urbosa greeted them, embracing Princess Zelda tightly. When they pulled away, Link saw the slight sheen in Zelda's eyes before she quickly wiped it away. 

“Lady Urbosa—” Zelda began. 

Lady Urbosa shushed her. “Now, now, Princess Zelda. We will talk tomorrow. It is late. Rest first.”

Zelda pouted, but nodded her head obediently. She was led to a guest chamber with a connecting room for Link. After thanking Lady Urbosa, he and Zelda retired to their respective room, though Link waited by the connected door, listening for Zelda. When nothing appeared out of the ordinary, he finally walked to the bed and flopped down to sleep. 

Morning came quicker than he wanted. Link sat up a little bit groggily, but swiftly pushed the tiredness away to ready for the day. Within minutes, he was washed up and waiting by the door for Zelda's permission to enter. She answered his knock a few minutes afterward, allowing him inside. She was already dressed in comfortable clothes, light for the hot weather of the Gerudo Desert. 

Together, they left the room and made their way to the dining room where plates of fruits and Gerudo cuisine were already set on the table. Link felt his stomach rumble at the sight and smell of all the delicious food, but controlled himself from drooling. He would have to wait until after they were done eating before he could get something in his demanding stomach. 

Lady Urbosa wasn't there yet, but Lady Riju was seated beside the head of the table. Zelda seated herself across from Riju while Link stood by the wall behind her. A second barely passed when Lady Urbosa strode into the room. She radiated confidence and power. Her strut spoke volumes with the loud clack of her heels against the stone floors, telling any and whoever that she was the one in command. And she was. Lady Urbosa was a force to reckon with. She was not someone anyone wanted to make an enemy of. 

Seating herself at the head of the table, she motioned for the two girls to eat. Far into the middle of their conversation, Lady Urbosa turned her attention to Link with a raised brow. 

“And why so quiet over there, Champion Link?” she asked. 

He blinked, tilting his head in question. 

Lady Urbosa rolled her eyes. She teased, “Am I suppose to believe that the glutton known as the Champion Link is standing so far away from the table of food, not drooling?” 

Link flushed. He was glad his reputation for eating a lot was only known to close associates. Bad enough that his promiscuous past was whispered among many, but unspoken in public, he really didn't need his love for food to be known by many either. Lady Urbosa chuckled, waving for him to sit. 

“Link, sit down and join us. We have serious matters to speak of,” she said. 

Nodding, he shuffled over the seat beside Zelda and sat down. He didn't need to wait and be told to eat. He had a plate and was immediately gathering food onto it. Zelda giggled while Riju hid her smile behind her hand. They let him eat in peace for a while longer before Lady Urbosa moved the conversation along. 

“So, my little bird,” Lady Urbosa started, turning her eyes onto Zelda, “tell me why King Dorephan really wants to marry my daughter and his son?”

Zelda raised her brows in surprise. “Oh. I'm sure King Dorephan already explained it in the letter he sent.”

“Oh yes...creating a union between our two nations and strengthening it...as if we aren't already allies.” Urbosa quirked a brow. 

Zelda flushed. “Well...Mipha and I can't exactly have children. And Mipha was never prone to males.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course you and Mipha can. You're a vai and so is she. All you need is a voe. The voe doesn't even have to be apart of your lives. Just a means to provide the necessary material for having a child. And you have a perfectly capable voe beside you.” 

Link stopped midway between chewing to stare at Lady Urbosa, then slowly looked to Princess Zelda who was blushing furiously at the suggestion. She stuttered, trying to pick out her words carefully. But Lady Urbosa wasn't done. 

“As far as I remember, Link wasn't picky about who he slept with,” Urbosa said, no trace of judgment or disgust in her tone. She merely shrugged it off.

“True...but I'm not...I mean, it's _Link!_ I can't, not with him. Not that he isn't easy on the eyes, because he is, it's just...he's like family to me.” Zelda flicked her gaze at him, then back down to her food. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. Glancing back up, she directed her question to Riju. “What did you think of Prince Sidon?” 

Riju hummed. She looked to Urbosa, then to Zelda. “I'm not interested in marriage with him. He's a handsome and nice voe, yes, but I get the feeling he isn't invested in this marriage either.” Her eyes darted to Link. “It seems he already has someone else he's interested in.” 

Link ducked his head, keeping his eyes on the plate of food. He really wanted to know what Sidon and Riju spoke about when he and Zelda left them alone. He had a gut feeling that Sidon mentioned more than he should have let on. 

“Besides,” Riju said with a shrug of her shoulders, “Princess Zelda is smart. I'm sure she can find a way for her and Lady Mipha to have a child. And she has the Sheikah clan who can help too. Researchers, are they not?”

“Yes,” Zelda said. “I'll...think on it.”

“While you do, I'll discuss things with King Dorephan and smooth this over. If my daughter doesn't wish to marry, I won't be letting her marry. And if Prince Sidon also doesn't wish to marry, I'll try hinting that he should listen to his son's wishes and feelings.” Lady Urbosa smiled. 

Princess Zelda nodded her head in agreement. “Alright. Now, onto other matters at hand...”

“The shrine.” Urbosa frowned, leaning back in her chair.

“Yes. The spirit of Ne’ez Yohma spoke about looking for the shrine in a vast land of sand. There, we should meet the spirit of Hawa Koth who will lead us to our next destination. The shrine is said to be shrouded by bones of a dragon.” 

Lady Urbosa sighed. She frowned deeper, then looked to Link with a hard stare. “I know of which shrine the spirit speaks of. However, it would mean crossing the desert into unmarked territory. Those are lands that not even we Gerudo would dare to step our foot on if we don't wish to get lost. It is a perpetual sand storm there. If you are not careful, you can easily lose your way. Not to mention the monsters that lurk there. If I tell you the general direction...” She paused, narrowing her gaze on Link. “I want you two to be _very_ careful. I will be sending a team of Gerudo soldiers with you as well. However, I do trust that you, Link, will do you very best to make sure Princess Zelda is unharmed and returned safely.” 

He sat up straighter, nodding his head. He won't fail Lady Urbosa and he wouldn't let any harm come to Princess Zelda, not now and not ever. Lady Urbosa peered long and hard, then finally nodded her head.

After breakfast, Zelda insisted they leave right away as to not waste more time. As much as Lady Urbosa was against the idea, she did yield to Zelda. Packed and ready for their trip, they were escorted with four Gerudo soldiers: Teake, who was in charge of training the soldiers in the barracks, Barta, who was the one who found the shrine by accident and reported it and would be leading them in the general direction, and then there as Leena and Liana. 

Once beyond the walls, Link quickly changed back to his normal outfit. His appearance surprised Barta, Leena, and Liana, but Teake shushed them, informing them it was Lady Urbosa's idea for the disguise and any reprimands against him would be the same as accusing Lady Urbosa. The three Gerudo soldiers immediately fell silent. They agreed never to mention it again. 

Glad he didn't have to explain, he nodded his thanks to Teake. 

With that sorted out, he and Zelda rented sand seals for them to make traveling easier. Everything on hand, a hooded cloak draped over their faces and cooling elixir drunk, they headed out with the sand seals. Barta led the way with Teake in the back and Leena and Liana flanking him and Zelda. And so their travel began into the harsh grain of sands and the wails of howling wind. 

\----------

Riding through the sand storm was not a pleasant feeling. Link struggled to see through the sand scattering wind. Even with the cloth around his face, he was squinting half the time. He also had to pay attention in controlling the sand seal. Although, he and Zelda had taken lessons on riding sand seals when they had last visited Gerudo Town, it had been some time ago. He hoped Zelda was faring better than he was. 

Link glanced upward, but the sunlight was blocked by the unforgiving sand. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, so he couldn't determine how long they had been traveling for. He hoped they could break through the storm soon. He wasn't sure how long they could last through it. Even if the Gerudo soldiers lived the desert, they never faced such a strong sand storm for this long. He looked to his left, making sure Zelda was okay, then to the others. So far, they seemed fine. 

However, a scuffle in the wailing of the wind caused Link's ear to twitch. It sounded different from everything else around them. Unsheathing his sword, he prepared himself for an attack. The other Gerudo soldiers also took notice and the same. 

Something flew through the air between him and Zelda. Link reacted on instinct, swinging his sword at the object. The edge of his blade connected with something and broke it. The sound of wood breaking and the glint of an arrowhead caught his eyes. Link clicked his tongue. They were being attacked by an unknown enemy. 

More arrows broke through, flying all toward them. Link tugged on the reins, pulling the sand seal closer to Princess Zelda. He and the Gerudo soldiers cut the arrows down, but every time they did, more kept coming. Suddenly, a shadow was leaping in the air. Teake parried the attacker, but then there were more shadows following the first. The attackers landed nearby, scuffling toward them. Link saw the horns first. 

“Lizalfos!” Leena shouted in warning. 

But they weren't normal lizalfos. Link noted the distinct color on their hide. A yellow hue, much different from the normal green. Their horn also exuded an electrical current. 

“Careful!” Teake shouted. “They aren't normal!” 

Just as she finished her warning, one of the electric lizalfo shot out an arc of electricity at her. The tip touched her spearhead, wrapping around it and traveling down the handle. Teake tried to release her weapon, but moved too slow. She let out a painful scream, letting go of her reins. Link watched in horror as Teake tumbled into the sand, rolling for a good few minutes before coming to a stop. The lizalfos were fast, scurrying to surround her. 

Link turned to the three Gerudo soldiers who were readying to go back for their comrade. “Protect Princess Zelda!” 

He maneuvered the sand seal to turn around, ignoring Zelda's shout for him to come back. When he was close enough, Link sprung from the sled. He landed in front of Teake, slicing a lizalfo before it could attack her. Link squatted beside her, checking for vitals. Teaked groaned, blinking her eyes open. 

“Champion Link...” she whispered. 

“Can you ride?” he asked. 

She nodded slowly. Link helped her up and slowly made his way to his sand seal. He helped her onto the sled as he kept an eye on the wary monsters circling around them. He counted four of them. 

“Champion Link, what about you?” she asked. 

“I'll be the distraction. You get back to the others. Protect Princess Zelda. Make sure she gets to the shrine.” Without waiting for her reply, Link smacked the sand seal's hide. It yelped once, then darted off in the direction of the others. He heard Teake yelling for his name, but he didn't turn to see her off. He only hoped she was strong enough to hold onto the reins. 

One lizalfo made to run after her, but Link threw his sword. It landed in front of the lizalfo, making it stop in its tracks. Hissing, it turned around and made its way back to him. Link pulled out his shield quickly, circling around to watch every monster. 

One lunged at him, hands and feet in the air as it came down on him. Link quickly parried with his shield, throwing it upward and rolling under it. Mid roll, he switched his shield to his bow and arrows. Electric arrows wouldn't work against them, so he used his ice arrows, releasing two shoots swiftly. His arrows landed, freezing two of the lizalfos. Link twirled his bow back in place and took out his shield again just as a third lizalfo swung its forked blade. Link blocked the attack. With no sword currently on hand, he needed to improvise. 

Link took out a fire arrow, parried another attack perfectly, and stepped toward the lizalfo. He jabbed the fire arrow into the stomach of the lizalfo with full force, then whirled around it to swing the shield and attack the other fast approaching Lizalfo. It took the second lizalfo by surprise, knocking it aside. But the brunt of his attack broke the shield.

The smell of burning flesh entered Link's nostril. He didn't dare to look back or think about his broken shield because he didn't have time. The two frozen lizalfos would break free soon and he still needed his weapon. His eyes darted across the blurring sand storm, spotting the blue glow of the Master Sword. It called to him. Link ran toward it. 

He could hear footsteps rushing after him. Link pushed his feet harder, but it was hard to run in sand, more so when the sand moved with the harsh billow of wind. Fortunately, he reached the Master Sword in time. Link grabbed the handle, whirled and blocked the swing of the lizalfo's blade, the clash of metal ringing in his ears. 

Chest heaving, Link defended himself against a barrage of strikes. He got a reprieve when the lizalfo jumped backward to swing its tail. The short moment of rest allowed Link to regain his footing. 

When the dart of its tail flew to impale, Link swung with the Master Sword, cutting the tail before it could touch him. The lizalfo screeched in agony as it tucked its tail back to itself. Link darted forward, stabbing his blade into the lizalfo and pulling it back. The monster fell to the ground, lifeless. 

Link looked around, but the sand storm was getting worst. Visibility was difficult. Despite the probability of the two frozen lizalfo breaking free, Link decided he should make a run for it. He retreated.

A whiz swooped pass his right ear and thudded to the ground beside him. Link glanced down to see an arrow. He sucked in a breath. The two freed lizalfos were now shooting blindly at him. Link started to run, avoiding the swoosh of arrows hailing down on him. He was a few feet away when two arrows arced and pierced into his skin—one on the back of his shoulder and the other near his mid-back. Link bit back a scream, hoping to keep his location hidden. 

He took a moment to breath slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Link gripped his injured shoulder. The pain shot through his body, but he couldn't stop now. Trudging forward, Link continued on, but at a slower pace than he wanted. 

To his luck, his pursuers didn't follow. But he no longer knew which way he was going. The pain from his wounds throbbed consistently. Link breathed heavily, stumbling a few times, but catching himself. He could feel the coagulated blood sticking his clothes to his skin. Wincing when he took a step wrong, Link wobbled on his feet and fell. His hand flew out to break his fall, but caught onto something hard. He gripped it, steadying himself. Groaning, he leaned against what seemed to be a stone, to rest. He grabbed his pouch of water with shaking hands and took a long drink, then tied it back onto his waist. 

Unfortunately, the elixirs had been left with Zelda, so he couldn't even heal himself. Link took deeps breaths as he tightened the cloth around his face to avoid sucking in sand. He looked up and noticed something odd with the stone. Taking a step back, he realized the stone was statue of a woman—a warrior. In her hand, she was holding a claymore and pointing toward a direction. 

Link followed the line of direction. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of salvation or trap, but he had nothing else to go on. He headed in the direction of the claymore. 

Hours probably passed as Link slowly tread through the rolling hills of sand. He kept walking straight, still following the direction of where the sword had been pointing. He had fallen a few times, rolling down some hills, but even so, he got back up and moved in the same direction. His eyesight was getting worst. He wasn't sure if it was from the sand or from exhaustion due to his wounds. But he kept moving, the only thing keeping him going was his will. He needed to get back to Princess Zelda...to Prince Sidon who told him he would wait, but if he didn't return, he was going to come look for him. 

He didn't want Sidon to be in danger, so he kept going. 

A surge of power throbbed from his back. Link looked up. The Master Sword was reacting. Blinking, he finally noticed large curving bones. Link hurriedly walked toward it, hoping he found the right place. He was inches away from it when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. Too weak to fight, he let himself be dragged under the crescent of the dragon bones. 

“Link!” Zelda shouted. 

Relief poured through him when he heard her familiar voice and touch on his face. He stumbled, falling into her arms. He felt himself lowered to the ground. 

“You're wounded!” Zelda cradled his head, careful to avoid his injuries. 

Link's breath rattled. He wanted to tell her he was okay, but the pain finally took over his relieved mind. Then darkness sucked him into its abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did hate fighting those electric lizalfos in the game. They had no weakness and it was such a hassle fighting them. (._.) I didn't exactly wear the electric proof armor either because I never did upgrade them all the way.


End file.
